Angeles V
by Luzy Snape
Summary: cinco donceles harán la diferencia en ese mundo tan arcaico y vil como noble y bondadoso en el que han tenido la desgracia o fortuna de nacer pero que les llevara no solo a conocerse a si mismos y sus habilidades asi como capacidades sino también a cambia
1. Chapter 1

Ángeles V

Capitulo 1: Introducción: El nacimiento de un ángel.

Antes que nada, doy un especial agradecimiento a mi querida amiga MelanieLupinBlack, anteriormente conocida como DarkQueenAngel, quien amablemente me ha permitido tomar prestado parte de su prologo de su fic Alborada para poder escribir esta historia, por lo que encontraran un gran parecido dentro de este capitulo con el suyo pues tan solo me limito a modificar el prologo para adaptarlo a mi propia historia sin mas espero les agrade esta nueva idea. Gracias Melanie por tu apoyo, te dedico este capitulo y el fic, espero que te guste. 

Un mundo dividido en cuatro regiones -una por cada punto cardinal- la región del NORTE, es donde la mayoría de los seres mágicos se localizan.

La región del SUR, se encuentran aquellos seres cuya belleza y voz son celestiales.

Mientras que en la región del ESTE U ORIENTE se localizan seres de gran fuerza, valientes guerreros.

Por ultimo en la región del OESTE U OCCIDENTE están aquellos seres de misterio, y con manejo en la tecnología e incluso artes oscuras, artes milenarios, artes de las sombras.

Y en el centro de los cuatro puntos se localiza un colegio de estudios, donde todos aquellos con alguna habilidad especial (si, por que aun hay muggles o seres comunes y corrientes que ignoran todo al respecto de este mundo y sus cuatro regiones, aunque no por eso dejan de verse afectados por los movimientos o enfermedades que surgen estas regiones) son educados en las diferentes artes que lo conforman, ciencias, tecnología, pociones, esgrima, canto, letras, filosofía, DCAO, etc.

Viviendo en armonía, por muchísimos años, las cuatro regiones pero entonces un siglo atrás una rara enfermedad atacó a la raza humana, produciendo la muerte en la población mundial sin importar su origen.

Un grupo de magos y científicos crearon una vacuna contra el virus y esta funcionó. Pero con sólo un efecto secundario. Un nefasto efecto secundario. La esterilidad de la población femenina cuya fertilidad se redujo considerable a tan solo un 5 de la población global, es decir por cada 100 niñas nacidas solamente 5 conservaban su capacidad de reproducción o sea su fertilidad.

La población empezó a disminuir de manera alarmante. Sólo los hombres seguían siendo fértiles, pero de nada servía, pues en contra del tiempo no se podía avanzar y para cuando las 5 niñas eran capaces de reproducirse la población mundial mermaba de forma fatal.

Fue entonces que ocurrió. El primer embarazo después de un prolongado tiempo, en que por mucho que se intentaba, por muchos cuidados y esperanzas que se ponían, las mujeres perdían a los bebés nada más embarazarse -excepto las cinco fértiles- Pero no fue una mujer quien cayó embarazada, sino un hombre.

Pero no un hombre común, era un hermafrodita. Un hermafrodita con la apariencia de un hombre, pues eran las hormonas masculinas las que predominaban en él. Entonces se empezaron a hacer estudios con los hermafroditas, tanto hombres como mujeres. Aquellos hermafroditas que a primera vista parecían hombres, aunque también poseían el sistema reproductor femenino y las suficientes hormonas femeninas, podían sostener el embarazo, pues debido a tener una mayoría de hormonas masculinas, seguían siendo fértiles.

En cambio, aquellos hermafroditas que a primera vista parecían mujeres, que tenían una mayor cantidad de hormonas femeninas que masculinas no lograban llevar los embarazos a buen término, perdiendo los bebés en el segundo o tercer mes de gestación.

Pero lamentablemente este hecho ocasiono la división del mundo en dos grupos: uno que creía que recurrir a los hombres fértiles era una abominación e ir en contra de natura, mientras que el segundo pensaba que eran necesarios para la salvación de planeta y su población, asi como eran seres humanos y merecían la oportunidad de vivir y ser felices como el resto de los demás pobladores.

Y esta división provoco una serie de enfrentamientos entre ambos grupos, la promulgación de derechos -los cuales eran mínimos en realidad- y obligaciones para los hermafroditas fértiles a los cuales se les identificaba desde el nacimiento a través de un tatuaje, que poseían en alguna parte del cuerpo y que era único para la familia o el hombre fértil -mayoramente solía estar en la espalda pero no siempre- identificando a la familia como fértil.

Aunque la identificación era difícil pues con la oposición del primer grupo -los cuales pesaban mas a la hora de la toma de decisiones- muchos de aquellos hermafroditas llamados donceles, eran muertos incluso antes de alcanzar una edad adecuada para su reproducción, motivo por el cual el segundo grupo intentaba impedirlo constantemente lo que consideraban la masacre de seres inocentes, además de que tal decisión -muerte de los infantes donceles- provoco el miedo entre la población en general y se dejaron de presentar a los pequeños marcados con un tatuaje por lo que muchas veces se desconocía quienes eran donceles y quienes no lo eran.

Aparte de que la ley no era benigna con los donceles pues de los pocos que habían logrado llegar a una adecuada edad reproductiva se topaban de frente con leyes tan arcaicas y rígidas que no era vida para ningún doncel, por ejemplo:

Los matrimonios entre donceles y hombres, se convirtieron en ley. El hermafrodita que se negaba a contraer matrimonio con otro hombre, por el motivo que fuera, era obligado aún en contra de su voluntad a escoger pareja y casarse.

Quisieran o no, estuvieran listos o no, eran obligados a embarazarse y parirles varios hijos a su marido. A veces el hermafrodita en cuestión era sumamente joven, apenas superaba los 15 ó 16 años. Los hermafroditas machos eran prácticamente un objeto, un objeto que se quedaba el mejor postor.

Fueron las demandas de muchos padres preocupados, lo que desembocó en las leyes de protección hacia los hermafroditas machos. Las cosas se fueron calmando aunque era el padre quien seguía escogiendo la pareja de su hijo, antes de la boda había de haber un periodo de cortejo (ya fuera corto o largo, a discreción de los padres) obligatorio.

Había muchas normas o leyes, y los castigos por romperlas eran severos y a veces hasta crueles. Por ejemplo, el aborto de un bebé estaba terminantemente prohibido e incurrir en esta falta, era castigado con la flagelación pública.

Si, por culpa del aborto, el doncel quedaba sin su capacidad de tener hijos, se le castigaba con la muerte; si no, se le obligaba a embarazarse una vez curado de las heridas de los cuarenta latigazos, y llevar el embarazo a buen término para dar a luz y así compensar con esa vida la del bebé abortado.

La norma de llegar virgen al matrimonio era sumamente estricta. Si un marido se daba cuenta de que su esposo no había llegado virgen al matrimonio, este era castigado con quince latigazos, ya fueran públicos o privados, como deseara el marido.

Si el caso era que se sospechaba que un doncel no era virgen antes del matrimonio, su prometido, con un grupo de ancianos y donceles por testigos, debía de mantener relaciones sexuales con él. Si resultaba que no era virgen, se le castigaba y el prometido en cuestión podía romper el compromiso. Si resultaba que sí era virgen y todo fue una falsa sospecha, el matrimonio se aceleraba para salvaguardar el honor del doncel en cuestión.

Si se descubría que algún doncel casado usaba alguna hierba o producto para evitar el embarazo a escondidas de su pareja, con seis testigos (tres donceles y tres ancianos) era castigado, siendo encerrado en sus habitaciones, a base de sólo pan y agua, y baños de agua fría. Una vez pasada una semana, o el tiempo necesario para que la droga o lo que estuviera tomando para evitar el embarazo hubiera desaparecido de su organismo, era tomado por su marido frente a los testigos, y se le dejaba embarazado de inmediato.

El doncel soltero sólo podía ser atendido por otros donceles, eunucos o ancianos. Pero también estaban protegidos los donceles, uno que era abusado o maltratado por su marido sin haber incurrido a algún quebrantamiento de normas, podía solicitar y obtener el divorcio.

Uno que hubiese enviudado podía guardar un luto de cinco años, y una vez pasado ese tiempo tenía que volver a escoger pareja. El total de todo aquello resultaba ser una terrible pesadilla para familias enteras y no solo para el doncel, sino que su familia sino que sus familiares se veían juzgados, condenados e incluso despreciados, por eso buscaban la manera de mejorar aquella situación pero la Brigada Inquisidora contra los Donceles (BID) resultaba la peor arma en contra de la libertad y la que leyes tan arcaicas y despreciables había implementado lideradas por un cruel hombre el cual se hacia llamar Lord Voldemort.

Dejando muchas veces imposibilitada de actuar a la Orden Guardiana de Donceles (OGD) liderada por Albus Dumblodore, un anciano mago de gran corazón aunque no siempre con las mejores ideas para proteger a los jóvenes donceles.

Asi que luego de esta introducción da paso a nuestra historia en donde cinco donceles harán la diferencia en ese mundo tan arcaico y vil como noble y bondadoso en el que han tenido la desgracia o fortuna de nacer pero que les llevara no solo a conocerse a si mismos y sus habilidades asi como capacidades sino también a cambiar el planeta, logrando alcanzar lo que mas anhelan las familias fértiles, lo mismo que los donceles: LA LIBERTAD.

Asi que varios años después... En un lugar perdido de las tierras altas escocesas dentro de una pequeña cabaña de madera se encontraba una joven pareja que estaba en serios problemas, pues el nacimiento de su primogénito se había adelantado un par de meses.

-¡Aguanta Lily, solo aguanta!-solicitaba el hombre mientras colocaba a su esposa con la mayor suavidad posible, sobre la cama cubriéndola con una manta para que no tuviese frió, pues a pesar de estar a finales de julio, el sitio en donde se hallaban , el frió ambiental era mas una constante que ninguna otra cosa.

-¡James...auch...de prisa...tu hijo...quiere nacer...ahora!-exclamo entrecortadamente la joven sintiendo como se acortaba el tiempo de cada contracción haciéndose cada vez mas y mas frecuentes.

-¡Lo se, amor, lo se! Pero necesito arreglar algunas cosas para poder recibirlo; por lo que solo aguanta un poco mas-dijo James apurado, mientras con un movimiento de varita, encendía en la chimenea un gran fuego para calentar la cabaña, asi como ponía un caldero con agua sobre el miso para mas adelante en que la necesitarían y luego de eso se encargo de auxiliar a su querida esposa, quien estaba muy adelantada en la labor de parto, por lo que en realidad con unos cuantos pujes, un pequeño ángel vino ha este mundo.

-¡Es hermoso, Lily, pero no llora¿Qué hago¿Qué debo hacer para que llore?-dijo preocupado James cargado entre sus fuertes manos, el calido y ensangrentado cuerpecito de su bebe.

-¡Déjame...verlo...James...deja que...lo cargue!-dijo Lily débilmente, alzando los brazos cansados hacia su esposo e hijo.

-¡Aquí esta, amor, este es nuestro hijito!-susurro emocionado James, mientras se colocaba a un lado de la pelirroja, dejando encima de ella justo sobre el corazón al pequeño bebe.

-¡Es...tan...lindo...James! Tendrás que...cuidarlo mucho y...darle todo tu...amor...en especial...porque vas a...criarlo...solo, mi amor ¡Vidam, amore vida!-susurro Lily con extraña firmeza, mientras estrechaba delicadamente a su hijo entre sus brazos, haciendo que una brillante luz rosa pálido envolviera por completo al pequeño, quien al momento entreabrió sus pequeñísimos ojitos, a la vez que soltaba su primer llanto, que rompió estrenduosamente el silencio en que se había sumido el lugar.

-¡LILY!-grito asustado James al ver como los brazos de su esposa caían flácidos a un costado, como si la vida se le escapara con rapidez.

-¡Harry James, quiero que sea su nombre, mi amor!-susurro como ultimas palabras Lily, expirando su último aliento y una linda sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras el sueño de la muerte la cubría para siempre.

-¡Ese será su nombre, amor mío! Vela por nuestro niño desde donde quiera que te encuentres, mi Lily; te prometo que siempre cuidare de Harry, no dejare que nada malo le suceda, tu sacrificio no será en vano ¡Eternum corpus!-prometió solemne James, mientras conjuraba un hechizo permanente en el cuerpo de su esposa para evitar su desintegración, puesto que merecía un entierro por todo lo alto y él se aseguraría de proporcionárselo pero ahora debía encargarse de Harry, pues había de darle un baño y colocarle algo de ropita antes de regresar a casa, luego de aquellas vacaciones que tan inesperados acontecimientos habían traído.

-¡Eres el bebe mas hermoso del mundo, Harry! Y me parece que heredaste la gallardía de los Potter's, bebe aunque creo que tus ojitos tienen el brillo de los ojos de tu mami pero eso todavía es muy pronto para asegurarlo, lo sabremos cuando estés mas grande-murmuraba con ternura James, lavando el cuerpecito de su niño con cariñosos cuidados especialmente porque le daba miedo que pudiese resbalársele de entre las manos, sintiéndose tan torpe al asearlo pero por fortuna no paso nada y una vez que el bebe estuvo bañadito, hizo un descubrimiento sorpresivo...

-¡Por todos los cielos, tienes la marca¿Qué voy hacer, ahora?-dijo angustiado James, al ver sobre la espalda justo en el centro aunque tirando hacia el hombro izquierdo un rayo invertido, prueba inequívoca de que era un doncel, pues en la familia Potter ya había habido un par de casos anteriores de donceles aunque por supuesto eso se mantuvo en el mas completo secreto sobretodo con la presencia de la BID y ahora si algún miembro de la misma se enteraba seguramente matarían a Harry como lo venían haciendo a ultimas fechas.

-¡Por Merlín, tengo un varoncito fértil! Si se llega a saber será muerto por la BID y eso jamás lo permitiré pues el sacrificio de mi Lily no será en vano, aunque para mantenerlo a salvo tenga que hacer trampa, ayudándome de Sirius y Remus, ellos serán mis cómplices para proteger a mi hijo-pensó decidido James, envolviendo a su pequeño en una blanca mantita para que no pasara frió, al mismo tiempo que iba planeando sus movimientos y asi salvaguardar a su hijito querido, pero justo en ese instante la puerta de la cabaña se abrió intempestuosamente, sobresaltando al preocupado y recién estrenado padre, quien con el corazón en un puño y la varita en alto se volvió de inmediato hacia la entrada, apuntando amenazador hacia el par de intrusos, que vestidos de negro yacían en el umbral decidido a protegerse y proteger a su bebe, antes de que alguien pudiese hacerles daño.

Y asi...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Una nueva historia que espero le guste, asi como sea de su agrado y basada en parte en el fic de alborada de Melanie Lupin. nos vemos pronto con un nuevo capitulo. Gracias.

Por cierto la V del titulo tiene un significado ¿Pueden descubrir cual es? Sino con los capítulos siguientes lo iran averiguando. Gracias de nuevo.

Para este mes la actualización será de la siguiente manera:  
1.Ángeles V, un nuevo fic que espero les agrade. 2.Veelas: Peligro de amor de nueva cuenta con 21 reviews. 3.Vuelvo a ti con 11 reviews.

Y para dentro de 10 días, a partir de esta subida:  
4.Eternamente MDMD con 10 reviews. 5.Un milenio para amarnos con 6 reviews. 6.La sombra de un amor y Magia lunar con 5 reviews cada uno. 7.Bailamos con 4 reviews. de sombra y luz.

Luzy Snape. 


	2. el ocultamiento del angel

Ángeles V

Capitulo 2: El ocultamiento del ángel y el funeral.

-¡Por todos los cielos, tienes la marca¿Qué voy hacer, ahora?-dijo angustiado James, al ver sobre la espalda justo en el centro aunque tirando hacia el hombro izquierdo un rayo invertido, prueba inequívoca de que era un doncel, pues en la familia Potter ya había habido un par de casos anteriores de donceles aunque por supuesto eso se mantuvo en el mas completo secreto sobretodo con la presencia de la BID y ahora si algún miembro de la misma se enteraba seguramente matarían a Harry como lo venían haciendo a ultimas fechas.

-¡Por Merlín, tengo un varoncito fértil! Si se llega a saber será muerto por la BID y eso jamás lo permitiré pues el sacrificio de mi Lily no será en vano, aunque para mantenerlo a salvo tenga que hacer trampa, ayudándome de Sirius y Remus, ellos serán mis cómplices para proteger a mi hijo-pensó decidido James, envolviendo a su pequeño en una blanca mantita para que no pasara frió, al mismo tiempo que iba planeando sus movimientos y así salvaguardar a su hijito querido, pero justo en ese instante la puerta de la cabaña se abrió intempestuosamente, sobresaltando al preocupado y recién estrenado padre, quien con el corazón en un puño y la varita en alto se volvió de inmediato hacia la entrada, apuntando amenazador hacia el par de intrusos, que vestidos de negro yacían en el umbral decidido a protegerse y proteger a su bebe, antes de que alguien pudiese hacerles daño.

-¿Esa es manera de recibirnos, James¡Que mal amigo eres! Y mira que hemos venido lo más pronto posible en especial cuando el espejo se ha empañado-dijo un chico moreno, alto, de largos cabellos negros azulados y bellos ojos azul zafiro con teatralidad mientras se despojaba de la oscura capa negra que le cubría.

-¡Demonios, Sirius casi consigues que me diera un ataque¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar de esa manera?-reclamo James al reconocer a sus dos mejores amigos, Sirius Black un idiota carismático así como burlesco y Remus Lupin, un maravilloso chico tan dulce como inteligente y con él que compartía un secreto común y que nunca habían revelado por su propio bienestar.

-¡Te lo dije, Sir! Pero nunca haces caso y con tus tonterías has hecho que James casi se infarte, así que espero que la próxima vez pienses antes de ser tan impulsivo-regaño gentil, Remus, mientras sacudía su capa negra antes de colgarla en el perchero junto a la Sirius.

-¡Ush, esta bien! Pero ya no me des la bronca ¿Quieres, Moony?-dijo Sirius haciendo un pucherito como si fuese un tierno y adorable cachorrito, con lo que consiguió un par de sonrisas conciliadoras por parte de sus amigos.

-¿Te encuentras bien, James¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? El espejo comunicador nunca antes se había nublado como lo ha hecho, hoy-dijo Remus con preocupación cambiando la sonrisa por un ceño fruncido, al notar -por primera vez- el bultito que su amigo llevaba en brazos protectora mente, por completo extrañado.

-¡Yo estoy bien, Moony! Pero Lily...mi Lily ha...fallecido... cambiando su vida...por la de nuestro hijito-dijo entristecido James mientras con un movimiento de cabeza, señalaba hacia donde reposaba el cuerpo de su querida esposa.

-¡OH, por Merlín, Lily!-exclamaron con tristeza ambos chicos al ver el inerte cuerpo de su querida amiga pelirroja.

-Pero ¿Cómo sucedió? No se supone que todavía quedaba un mes para el nacimiento del bebe-dijo consternado Sirius.

-¡así es! Pero al parecer Harry quería nacer ya y como nos ha tomado por sorpresa, he perdido a mi esposa amada y eso no es todo lo malo, chicos; también he descubierto que mi bebe -por cierto, un varón- es fértil, y si la BID se entera estamos perdidos, pues de nada servirá el sacrificio de Lily para traerlo al mundo y permitirle vivir-dijo apesumbrado James estrechando fuerte pero tiernamente a Harry entre sus brazos, no queriendo separarse de su niño nunca en la vida.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?-pregunto preocupado Remus.

-¡Tiene el tatuaje de la familia Potter, Moony! Así que estoy bien seguro-dijo James con algo de ironía.

-¡No es momento de ironías, James Potter!-dijo Remus, indignando por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¿Puedo ver a mi ahijado, Prongs?-intervino Sirius con suavidad, antes de que esos dos fueran a comenzar a hechizarse mutuamente, atrayendo con eso la atención de sus amigos.

-¡Por supuesto, Paddy!-dijo James pasándole el bebe a su mejor amigo, no extrañándole el ver como despojaba de la manta al cuerpecito de Harry, notando el rayo en su espalda.

-¡Es hermoso, Prongs! Un verdadero Potter, no me cabe la menor duda de eso es tan apuesto como tú y toda tu familia, aunque también parece que ha heredado cosas de Lily, mas todavía no son muy notables pero eso no tiene importancia por ahora; después de todo será bellísimo y mas teniendo cosas de los dos, será un digno merodeador-dijo Sirius con alegría volviendo a cubrir al bebe para evitar que se resfriara, a la vez que conjuraba un biberón con leche tibia al notar que el pequeño se chupaba el pulgarcito izquierdo, hambriento.

-¡Tienes toda la razón, Paddy, es hermoso! Pero ¿Qué vas hacer al respecto, Prongs?-pregunto Remus curioso viendo con tierna adoración al pequeño ángel sin poder evitar el recuerdo de otro bebe también recién nacido -salvo que algo mas de un mes- y del que había sido separado sin la mínima consideración, al que -tal vez- no volvería a ver nunca, aunque en el fondo de su corazón no perdía la esperanza de que eso sucediera e incluso esperaba poder -un día- estar al lado de él.

-He estado pensando en una idea pero para llevarla a cabo voy a necesitar su ayuda, chicos-dijo James seriamente.

-¿Que necesitas? Te ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario-dijeron convencidos Sirius y Remus con toda la seguridad posible, pues ambos sabían que no dejarían solo a su mejor amigo y menos al pequeño Harry que en un segundo les había robado el corazón, por lo que estaban dispuestos a perder la vida por ambos Potter's si así lo ocuparan.

-¡Sabia que contaría con ustedes, chicos! Bueno el plan es ¡Hacer pasar a Harry por una niña!-dijo James tranquilamente, viendo lo sorprendidos que habían quedado sus amigos.

-Pero...James...eso es...peligroso...o sea...si...alguien lo descubre...además la BID...examina a los...recién nacidos...lo cual significa...que no vas...poder ocultar...mmmmm...ciertas partes...de Harry-dijo consternado Remus, empezando a creer que a su amigo le había afectado el tener un varoncito fértil y estaba desvariando.

-¡Tienes razón Moony! La BID es un gravísimo peligro pero también es cierto que la familia Potter es muy influyente por lo que si aseguro el nacimiento de una doncella eso será, nadie lo pondrá en duda y menos si Sirius Black, miembro de otra influyente familia- se convierte en su padrino junto contigo Remus, que aunque tu familia no tiene las influencias de los Black's o Potter's -y no es por hacerte menos- si es muy respetada y si ambos avalan que es una niña, eso será-dijo con firmeza James.

-¡Es algo riesgoso, Prongs! Pero supongo que puede funcionar; aunque es una pena que tengas que ocultar el hecho de que tienes un heredero-dijo Sirius con calma, golpeando suavemente la espaldita de Harry para que expulsara el aire, luego de comer y luego de lo cual se quedo dormidito para satisfacción de los tres hombres pues honestamente no estaban para lidiar con un bebe quejumbroso.

-¡Por ahora eso es lo que menos me preocupa! Ni siquiera el que algunas familias sangre pura vayan a reírse por tener una niña en vez del esperado heredero varón, me va a detener en mi propósito de proteger a mi hijo; además tampoco será para siempre pues así me desgaste el alma voy a encontrar la manera en que los donceles así como las doncellas sean considerados como parte de la sociedad teniendo derechos, protección en pocas palabras: sean libres de tanta opresión-dijo James firmemente.

-¡Eres un idealista soñador, Jamie¿No es lo que intenta hacer la OGD? Aunque no consigue gran cosa contra la BID, incluso hay veces en que la primera comete cada estupidez bajo el pretexto de que es lo mejor para el doncel en cuestión-dijo Sirius con seriedad.

-Aun te carcome lo que Dumblodore te hizo hacer ¿No es cierto?-pregunto James al notar el desazón que embargaba a su mejor amigo.

-¡No quiero hablar de eso, Prongs! Por muy dirigente y excelente mago que sea Dumblodore, no siempre toma las decisiones correctas y mi matrimonio es una prueba de que hasta él se equivoca en ocasiones-dijo Sirius con tristeza.

-¡Será mejor que nos marchemos! No es conveniente que nos quedemos aquí y más porque en este lugar las temperaturas bajan considerablemente en la noche y eso no es bueno para un bebe recién nacido-dijo Remus con calma, interviniendo antes de que las cosas se pusieran emocionalmente tristes, después de todo tampoco su animo era festivo por lo que de seguir así los tres terminarían con una depresión de campeonato.

-¡Tienes razón, es hora de irse¿Puedes llevar a Harry? Sirius y yo llevaremos el cuerpo de Lily-dijo James viendo al castaño, quien asintió y tomo al bebe en sus brazos.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo lo llamaras? Obvio que no puede ser Harry, si es que lo haces pasar como una niña, a menos que fuese Harriet-dijo Sirius curioso.

-¡No es mal nombre pero no es muy bonito! así que pensé que podría ser Helena Lily, después de todo mi esposa quiso que se llamara Harry James así que de cierta forma cumpliría su voluntad y cuando Harry pueda ser libre recuperara el nombre que su mami le deseo-dijo James tranquilo.

-Creo que es muy adecuado; después de todo Helena fue considerada la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y por ella una guerra se desato y para ser honesto, mi ahijado es realmente lindo, por lo que estoy seguro que le hará honor al nombre de Helena y será tan bello como esa reina de la ciudad de Troya-dijo Sirius con gusto, mientras tomaba por las piernas el cuerpo de su querida amiga Lily, a la vez que James lo hacia por los brazos de la joven mujer.

-¡Que cosas dices, Paddy! Independientemente de como se llame, será un niño lindo sin que el nombre tenga algo que ver así que no digas tantas tonterías-dijo con un ligero tono de reproche Remus, aunque con una sonrisa en los labios dándoles a entender a sus amigos que tan solo bromeaba, pues la verdad también pensaba que Helena era mas que adecuado para Harry pues si como niño era lindo, como "niña" lo seria aun mas de eso estaba convencido.

así pues los tres hombres y sus preciadas cargas desaparecieron, rumbo a la mansión Potter, en donde al aparecerse fueron recibidos por Missy, la elfina mas antigua de la casa y nana del joven James, así que conocía perfectamente a sus amos, los cuales siempre habían sido muy amables con ella, por lo que les debía toda su lealtad.

-¡Amo James, señor ¿Qué le paso a la ama Lily?!-exclamo Missy al ver aparecer a los tres amigos, entristeciéndose al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido con su señora y tras percatarse del bebe que Remus llevaba en sus brazos, comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido en las vacaciones de sus señores.

-¡Lily falleció al dar a luz, Missy! Ahora ve por mis padres tengo que informales lo que ha sucedido y hacer los arreglos necesarios para el funeral de mi esposa-dijo James con calma y dándole ordenes suavemente a la elfina, que con un pequeño pop fue en busca de sus viejos amos.

-¡James, hijo¿Qué ha pasado? Missy esta muy alterada y apenas hemos entendido nada de lo que ha dicho, excepto que querías hablar con nosotros-dijo Leonel Potter, un hombre muy parecido a su hijo James en todos los aspectos excepto que este era mas mayor ya que tenia 54 años, su cabello negro comenzaba a mostrar algunas matas entrecanas, así mismo era de una constitución algo mas robusta que la de su hijo aparte de ser bastante alto pues mediría 1.90 m.; y sus ojos azul claro aun tenia una chispa fuerte de juventud que le hacia verse muy atractivo, la única diferencia es que a diferencia de su primogénito y único hijo no llevaba gafas sobre los mismos, muy preocupado reparando en la presencia de Sirius y Remus así como del cuerpo inerte de su nuera y del bebe que el castaño llevaba en brazos.

-¡OH Merlín, santo: no me digas que Lily ha muerto!-dijo Leonel entristecido viendo aquella escena.

-¡OH James¿Cómo te encuentras, hijo¿Cómo ha pasado esta catástrofe?-cuestiono Gabriela Potter con pena, al ver como su hijo asentía ante las palabras de su esposo, siendo ella una "mujer" de escasos 40 años, de largos cabellos negros, ojos color avellana sobre los que llevaba un par de pequeñas y coquetas gafas /para compensar su miopía/ de constitución fina y delicada así como todavía conservaba su belleza pues el tiempo pareciera no transcurrir por ella, de tal manera que su piel seguía siendo fresca y lozana como el día en que Leonel la conoció.

Así pues James los puso al tanto del prematuro alumbramiento de Lily, del sacrificio que su esposa había realizado para darle vida a su pequeño y sobretodo del secreto de Harry, lo mismo que de la decisión a la que había llegado y para la cual contaría con la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos, Sirius y Remus, quienes estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuese necesario para proteger a su ahijado.

-¡Cielos, entonces es un doncel! Pareciera que el destino quiere ensañarse con esta familia, mas no permitiremos que nadie ni nada se atreva a lastimar a nuestro nieto, así tengamos que recurrir al engaño de nueva cuenta-dijo Leonel decidido.

-¡Sabia que contaría con tu ayuda papá; muchas gracias!-dijo James agradecido mientras /junto con Sirius/ colocaba el cuerpo de Lily sobre un sofá.

-¿Puedo ver a mi nieto, hijo?-solicito Gabriela con suavidad mientras se sentaba en un sillón esperando a que James colocara en sus brazos a Harry.

-¡Por supuesto má, es tu nieto y déjame decirte que es el bebe mas lindo del mundo!-dijo James con orgullo mientras se acercaba a Remus y tomaba Harry en brazos para llevarlo con su má.

-¡Tienes razón, hijo mió: es el bebe mas lindo del mundo! Y no me cabe la menor de que lo será aun mas conforme vaya creciendo-dijo feliz Gabriela mientras contemplaba amorosa a su nieto.

-¡Gracias Má! Ahora creo que hay que ponerse de acuerdo con los arreglos para el funeral de Lily-dijo James con cariño, al ver la ternura con la que Gabriela mecía a su niño.

-En ese caso, me llevare a Harry para que puede dormir en su cunita y también le colocare un pijama adecuado pues no es bueno que solamente este cubierto con una simple manta; mientras ustedes se hacen cargo de los arreglos del funeral de mi nuera ¿Remus quieres acompañarme a dormir a este pequeño?-dijo Gabriela con suavidad viendo al castaño.

-¡Me encantaría, Gabriela¿No te importa verdad, James?-respondió Remus con una sonrisa mientras veía a su amigo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Eres su padrino y se bien que tú y má podrán cuidarlo muy bien, mientras nosotros hacemos los arreglos necesarios-dijo James con amabilidad, sonriéndole a su amigo, quien luego de eso se fue con la señora Potter para cuidar de Harry.

-¿Aun no lo supera, cierto?-pregunto con delicadeza Leonel, al ver partir a Remus.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo supere? Tan solo ha pasado poco mas de un mes desde que ocurrió eso; ojala Remus nos dijera ¿Quién fue el mal nacido que le hizo algo así¿Quién se atrevió ha arrebatarle a su bebe? Pero Moony es muy noble y por no querer meternos en problemas, se ha guardado el dolor que significa para él, estar alejado de su hijito -al que por cierto no tuvo ni siquiera de ver, excepto muy fugazmente, justo antes de que ese desgraciado se lo arrebatara- a pesar de que eso puede destruir a su lobo interior pues es bien sabido que los lobos son muy unidos a sus cachorros y los protegen contra todo aquello que puede hacerles daño, incluso de otros lobos, lo cual puede ser terriblemente doloroso para Moony pues su deseo de cuidar de su bebe es muy fuerte y este ultimo mes ha esta muy deprimido, a tal grado que a veces temo por su vida por lo que tan solo espero que la presencia de Harry sea un bálsamo de curación para su herido corazón y su lobo interior desee continuar con vida, para así poder -algún día- encontrar ha ese idiota y reclamar los derechos de Remus sobre su hijo y ten por seguro que cuando ese día llegue, Moony va contar con todo mi apoyo-dijo James con tristeza y también con determinación luego de ver desaparecer al castaño.

-¡Y no solo con tu apoyo, Jamie! también contara con el mió, es mas voy asegurarme que ese bastardo no pueda volver a dañarlo nunca en su vida. Mira que engañarlo para embarazarlo y luego quitarle a su bebe y todo por mal nacido así como cobarde; porque la verdad hacerle algo como eso ha alguien tan dulce como lo es Moony ¡No tiene perdón alguno!-dijo Sirius molesto, mientras ambos Potter's asentían comprensivos.

Luego de eso se hicieron los planes necesarios para el funeral de Lily Potter y al cual asistieron varios personajes importantes entre ellos el mismísimo Lord Voldemort y Albus Dumblodore...

-¡Gracias por venir, Mer! Agradezco mucho tu presencia en este día, amigo mió-dijo con cariño James, mientras se acercaba a un joven hombre, algunos años mas grande que él ya que tenia 30 años, así mismo era medianamente alto pues media aproximadamente 1.75 cm., ojos azules como el mar en calma, cuerpo delgado de una constitución casi femenina y que vestía sobre su cuerpo una reluciente armadura dorada, lo cual atraía las miradas de varios de los ahí reunidos.

-¡Siento mucho la perdida de tu compañera, James! Se bien cuanto la amabas y lo que ella representaba para ti-dijo con sincero pesar, Mer.

-¡Muchas gracias por tus condolencias! Y se que conociste a mi Lily, volviéndose los dos íntimos amigos; por esa amistad, quisiera pedirte un inmenso favor-dijo James con tranquilidad, después de todo ya había aceptado en su interior la perdida de su compañera, sabiendo perfectamente que la muerte era tan solo un paso hacia otra dimensión mas dichosa y plena.

-¿Qué favor?-pregunto Mer, calmado e ignorando las insidiosas miradas de los presentes.

-Se que eres un caballero de cristal y quisiera construyeras un ataúd de hielo, encerrando el cuerpo de Lily para que así el mismo se conserve por toda la eternidad-dijo James un tanto nervioso de que su petición molestara a su amigo, ya que sabia que estaba abusando de su amistad.

-¿Por qué quieres algo como eso, James?-pregunto Mer de manera tranquila y extrañado de la petición de su amigo.

-Quizás creas que es por abusar de tu amistad, pero en realidad pensé que al estar Lily encerrada en un ataúd de hielo, su cuerpo no solo se conservaría eternamente sino que también mi bebe podría conocerla, se que puedo mostrarle fotos y platicarle acerca de su mamá pero no se tengo la idea de que si puede "verla" no resentirá mucho su perdida, en especial porque nunca la conoció-dijo James sinceramente.

-¡Así que deseas darle un recuerdo de su madre, a tu bebe! Me parece que es una excelente idea, así que te ayudare ¡Construiré un ataúd para Lily, el mas hermoso de los ataúdes de hielo que un maestro de cristal pueda crear! Ahora dime ¿Dónde se encuentra su cuerpo?-dijo Mer complacido con la respuesta de James.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Mer; es por aquí!-dijo James agradecido mientras le mostraba el camino a su amigo, llevándole hasta donde el cuerpo de su esposa reposaba.

-Es necesario que la saquen de ese ataúd de madera, la tela puede quedarse, no hay problema pero no se puede construir un ataúd sobre otro ataúd-dijo Mer al ver que el cuerpo de la pelirroja se hallaba dentro de un ataúd, siendo de inmediato obedecido por James y sus amigos Sirius y Remus , quienes ayudaron a acomodar el cuerpo de Lily sobre el suelo y así Mer pudiese trabajar, desplegando poco a poco su cosmos para construir la tumba de su querida amiga.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo¿Qué hace ese hombre¡Es un sacrilegio!-cuestionaron varios de los presentes, al ver como poco a poco, el cuerpo inerte de Lily Potter se cubría por una fina capa de hielo, que según avanzaba el tiempo se iba convirtiendo en un nuevo ataúd para ella.

-¡Guarden silencio, hipócritas! Ninguno de ustedes conoció a mi esposa, y menos aun fueron sus amigos pues a diferencia de Mer, Sirius, Remus y unos pocos mas -que puedo contar con los dedos de mis manos y me sobrarían todavía algunos de ellos- que fueron leales y sinceros en su amistad con mi Lily, así que no tienen derecho de hacer escándalo sobre mi decisión en este funeral; por lo que es mejor que se larguen, nada tienen que hacer aquí y prefiero que solo estén presentes quiénes quisieron a mi esposa honestamente que estar soportando a una bola de santurrones hipócritas que tratan de ver que pueden obtener de todo esto -¡Maxy, muéstrales la salida a todos estos hipócritas, que solo se queden los verdaderos amigos!-dijo James molesto, llamando a uno de sus mejores elfos domésticos.

-¡Como ordene amo James!-dijo Maxy, haciendo una reverencia hacia el joven, mientras con un chasquido de sus dedos sacaba de la mansión a todos esos hipócritas, quedando solamente los amigos, tal como había pedido James.

-Sabes que van hablar de ti las malas lenguas ¿Verdad? Van a decir muchísimas tonterías sobre James Potter y su anti social comportamiento ¿Estas preparado para soportarlo?-dijo Sirius con calma mientras veía como el ataúd pronto estaría terminado.

-Me importa muy poco lo que la "alta e hipócrita suciedad" diga o comente sobre esto; es el funeral de mi esposa, mi compañera, mi amor, ninguno de ellos tiene derecho a manchar su memoria y crees que no me di cuenta de como cuchicheaban entre si, mas atentos a la ropa del vecino que a la solemnidad del acto; mas atentos en criticar y en dar falsos pésames que no sentían solamente por lo hipócritas que son. No quiero que ensucien de esa manera el recuerdo de Lily, ella fue una gran mujer para que esos "alzados" la traten tan mal, se bien que Lily no era de alcurnia pero era por mucho mas fina y educada que todos esos pedantes egoístas, por eso prefiero que solo estén unos pocos pero que sean amigos verdaderos y sinceros-dijo James como si nada.

-Siendo honesto, si tú no los hubieses sacado, lo habría ello yo aunque no fuera mi casa-dijo Sirius con algo de diversión, pues a pesar de ser un momento solemne, la verdad es que también esos hipócritas le estaba sacando el tapón de la desesperación de oír tantos comentarios idiotas.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como el anterior; también lamento el retraso para subir ha este y demás fics pero entre que se hizo semana santa -cuando se supone debía actualizar- y en que estado enferma y no había podido ponerme a terminar con los capítulos pues me ha resultado imposible actualizar, pero a manera de compensación este es un capitulo largo, como disculpa por el atraso en subir y como se darán cuenta ya se ha decidido el destino del primer ángel, así mismo hay algunas incógnitas con respecto a la familia Potter, Sirius y Remus por lo que he dejado algunas pistas al respecto ¿Pueden encontrarlas? Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo donde espero abarcar la aparición del segundo y tercer ángel. Gracias por sus comentarios. Por cierto este capitulo esta dedicado a giosseppe ya que fue el único que descubrió que significa la V del titulo y como recompensa le informo que pude preguntar lo que guste sobre este u otro de mis fics acerca de la trama -incluido el final- y para aquellos que adivinen las pistas de este capitulo, también podrán hacerme preguntas pero les diré de que tipo en sus respectivos reviews cuando los responda.

Sofy cuneo Polarres platanita aninomo giosseppe artemisa

PD: En próximos días subiré el resto de mis fics (vuelvo a ti, la sombra de un amor, bailamos y corazón de sombra y luz, lamentablemente esta vez no tuve tiempo de terminarlos, pues me han quedado mas largos estos capítulos)

Luzy Snape. 


	3. el resto de los angeles

аngeles V

Capitulo 3: El resto de los аngeles.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Domino, en la regiСn oeste, unos meses antes del nacimiento del primer Аngel, concretamente por el mes de mayo mas o menos mediados de ese mes...

Dos pequeЯos аngeles llegaban -tambiИn- a este mundo, y aunque eran muy esperados por sus familias, no resulto fАcil descubrir que ambos bebes eran donceles, pues asМ lo establecМan las marcas de la luna y el sol que respectivamente presentaban en su espalda (mismo sitio que Harry).

-║Por Ra! ©QuИ vamos hacer, papА? Lucille esta angustiadМsima por el hecho de que nuestro Yugi es un doncel y hasta creo que se esta culpando por eso-dijo un hombre joven de unos 25 aЯos, cabellos tricolor algo rebelde (amarillo, negro, rojo), ojos amatistas, de 1.73 de alto, complexiСn delgada, piel morena clara y rostro agradable asМ como apuesto.

-║TranquilМzate, hijo! No podrАs calmar a tu mujer si tЗ, tambiИn pierdes el control; ademАs siempre existe una soluciСn, asМ que tСmalo con calma mientras damos con alguna-dijo un hombre ya mayor de unos 48 aЯos, idИntico en todo a su hijo excepto que su cabello tricolor comenzaba a mostrar algunas canas entre los rebeldes mechones y en que era un tanto mas bajo que el chico.

-AdemАs no es tan malo que tu hijo sea un doncel, aparte no es el Зnico ya que tambiИn el mМo lo es y no me ves perder la clama ©Verdad? Y si piensas que si no fuera por los donceles y una que otra doncella, la humanidad se hubiese extinguido hace mucho, piensa que es un bendiciСn que nuestros hijitos lo sean; no lo veas como una maldiciСn porque no lo es, Amir-dijo con calma un hombre de 30 aЯos, cabellos blancos, ojos azul cobalto, de 1.78 de alto, piel blanca, complexiСn fuerte mas no tosca viendo con tranquilidad a su amigo.

-║Te lo tomas con demasiada calma, Gilbert! Y no es que no acepte que mi pequeЯo Yugi, sea un doncel -pues asМ lo indica el solecito en su espalda- que si lo hago; solo que en estas condiciones no estoy dispuesto a entregarlo -a una muerte segura- a los miembros de la BID y menos a una los de la OGD -pues estos Зltimos harМan su vida un infierno- ya que ninguna le harМa bien alguno a mi bebe o es que tЗ y mi prima Sadira ©Entregaran a mi sobrinito Ryou?-dijo Amir Motou preocupado, mientras encaraba a su primo polМtico.

-║Por supuesto que no! Ni Sadi, ni yo soportarМamos perder a nuestro rayito de luna -irСnicamente una lunita es su marca- y por lo que oigo no has pensado en una soluciСn bastante parcial pero que puede ser la respuesta para nuestros bebes, Amir-dijo Gilbert Le Blanc como si nada aunque su voz llevara un toque de malicia que no paso desapercibido.

-©La respuesta? ©QuИ quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Amir intrigado.

-║Es fАcil! Estas olvidАndote del hecho de que Solomon -tu padre y tМo de mi esposa- es miembro de la OGD, por lo que si asegurara que tiene dos nietecitas y ademАs doncellas, no lo pondrАn mucho en duda puesto que junto con el tal Dumblodore y pocos mas son de los mas viejos -sin ofender, tМo suegro- asМ como los de mayor influencia, tanto asМ que ni la BID se les puede oponer -hasta cierto grado- pero para asegurarnos de eso vamos a tener que hacer pasar a Yugi y Ryou por niЯas en vez de mostrarlos como niЯos pues entonces si que no podrМamos ocultar el hecho de que son donceles y como al mismo tiempo las doncellas son esperadas, pues no mentiremos mucho puesto que pueden tener hijos y por lo Зnico que tendrМamos que preocuparnos es porque no aparezcan las 5 doncellas -de su edad- antes de poner en marcha este plan, porque si lo hacen estamos perdidos, pero si Isis es buena con nosotros eso sucederА hasta que vayan a Hogwarts y para entonces serАn tan grandes que la BID no podrА hacer nada y la OGD, podrМa ser un problema para ese momento pero creo que tЗ, Sadira y yo nos encargaremos de luchar por nuestros hijos, asМ como mejores derechos que les den un trato digno al ser donceles; aunque todo esto solo serА posible si el tМo Solomon acepta ayudarnos con esta farsa de convertir donceles en "doncellas"-dijo Gilbert con tranquilidad.

-║Estas loco, Gil! Hacer eso es una locura, si nos llegaran a descubrir estarМamos en gravМsimos problemas-dijo Amir exaltado, viendo preocupado a su primo, empezando a considerar el hecho de sino se habrМa vuelto loco repentinamente aunque al ver su gesto decidido sabia muy bien que no lo estaba solo habМa tomado una decisiСn bastante inusual e inesperada, tambiИn.

-║No lo estoy, Amir! Pero es lo Зnico que se me ocurre para salvar a nuestros hijos, solo que no se si Solomon nos ayudara con esto-dijo seriamente Gilbert viendo hacia su suegro.

-║Los ayudare! No importa si tengo que mentir, mas es quizАs lo Зnico que se puede hacer por Yugi y Ryou, pues no estoy dispuesto a perder a ninguno de los dos-dijo con decisiСn Solomon Motou para la incredulidad de Amir y la satisfacciСn de Gilbert.

-║Perfecto! Ahora solo nos queda ponernos de acuerdo en lo que vamos hacer con exactitud para que no descubran nuestra pequeЯa charada-dijo Gilbert calmado, sonriendo levemente al ver como su primo palidecМa con sus palabras y casi se desmayaba ante las mismas.

AsМ pues los tres hombres comenzaron a tomar decisiones, que quizАs no fueran del todo acertadas mas sin embargo salvarМan a sus dos pequeЯos de una muerte segura, de tal manera que...

-Entonces quedamos en que serАn "doncellas" y sus nombres son: Ryo Tsuki y Yuri Sunshine al menos hasta el momento en que podamos presentarlos como los donceles que son ©De acuerdo?-dijo Gilbert tranquilamente.

-║De acuerdo! Ahora serА mejor que informen de estos planes a Lucille y Sadira, mientras me encargo de hacerlo con la OGD y la BID sobre el nacimiento de mis nietas, ambas doncellas-dijo Solomon con calma, viendo algo preocupado a su hijo pues no estaba seguro de que Amir fuera a seguirles con la farsa, pues en verdad que lucia incomodo con aquella situaciСn.

-║Yo le dirИ a Lucille! Y me encargare de que entienda que es lo mejor para nuestro Yugi-dijo Amir con calma, luego de soltar un profundo suspiro por completo resignado.

-║Bueno yo irИ a informar los nuevos acontecimientos; mas tarde nos veremos, hijos!-dijo Solomon haciendo un gesto de despedida de manera rАpida para luego salir del lugar.

-║Tranquilo Amir, veras que todo saldrА bien! Se que resulta muy complicado todo esto para ti y quizАs a Lucille tambiИn le vaya a resultar difМcil asimilarlo pero tienen que darse cuenta de que es la mejor -y Зnica- soluciСn posible pues aun con las influencias de Solomon es por demАs complicado el asegurar que la BID harМa una excepciСn, dejАndolos vivos tan solo por su abuelo; hasta ahora solamente han hecho una excepciСn y ese a sido el ahijado doncel de Albus Dumblodore, y nada mas por serlo es que le dieron una oportunidad -si por la misma se entiende que se vio forzado a contraer nupcias con alguien de su completo desagrado- pues la BID tan solo le permitiС vivir pero de ahМ en fuera se ha visto sometido a todas las arcaicas leyes que existen para alguien de su condiciСn -excepto por una ley que hasta ahora su marido no ha cumplido, pero eso son cuestiones de pareja y no creo que no interesen- ©Acaso deseas eso para ellos? Yo quiero que Ryou y Yugi sean libres para poder elegir con quien unirse, a quien amar e incluso que puedan tomar la decisiСn de cuantos hijos tener y tantas cosas que se les niegan o negaran por ser fИrtiles; en cambio, como doncellas ciertamente serАn protegidas, pero al ser esperadas tienen un cierto grado de movimientos pues tampoco se le pude considerar libertad, que como chicos no tendrМan-dijo Gilbert sereno.

-║Y estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, Gil! Solo que no fАcil asimilarlo, especialmente cuando Lucy habМa esperado el nacimiento de Yugi por tanto tiempo; para ella no serА sencillo aceptar que su bebe deba de pasar por nena tan solo porque es la Зnica forma de salvaguardarlo, al menos por algЗn tiempo, porque una cosa si te digo ║Voy a hacer lo posible por cambiar tan absurdas leyes! Yugi y Ryou merecen una vida plena y completa, lo mismo que libre sin importar su condiciСn de donceles, doncellas, varones o mujeres; son seres humanos y si Ra les otorgo la vida, solo ellos pueden decidir sobre como vivirla aunque sufran equivocaciones o errores, es su vida y nadie tiene derecho sobre la misma, ni siquiera nosotros, sus padres, solo podemos guiarlos y otorgarles las mejores armas para que salgan adelante ©De acuerdo?-dijo Amir con aplomo.

-║Completamente! Ahora voy con Sadi, para ponerla al corriente de esta decisiСn; espero que no me "asesine" por no haberlo consultado antes con ella, aunque no creo que lo haga, serА mejor que se lo diga a prudente distancia y de asegurarme de que haya algo con lo que pueda golpearme-dijo en tono de broma, Gilbert mientras se marchaba a la habitaciСn de su esposa.

-║No te preocupes, Sadi no es tan mala; tan solo te castigara sin dirigirte la palabra en un buen tiempo o si se enoja, mucho puede que te "castre", Gil!-dijo bromista Amir, riendo suavemente ante la cara de reproche que su primo puso con sus palabras.

-║Pero que gracioso eres, Amir!-dijo con sarcasmo Gilbert, entrando finalmente en la habitaciСn de Sadira, sin ver como su primo se quedaba pensativo.

-║Estoy seguro que Sadi tomara tranquilamente nuestra decisiСn pero no creo que Lucy lo haga asМ! Ella en verdad deseaba un niЯo; tan solo espero que pueda comprender el porque de hacer esta farsa aunque mucho me temo que no serА tan comprensiva como mi prima, y no haga pagar su frustraciСn en Yugi o mas bien Yuri-pensaba con tristeza Amir, entrando en la habitaciСn de su esposa y tal como lo pensС las conversaciones entre ambas parejas no podМan haber sido mas diferentes.

-Entonces Ryou es un doncel ©Cierto?-cuestiono Sadira Motou, una joven de unos 20 aЯos, ojos amatistas, tez morena clara, cabello tricolor exactamente como sus parientes excepto que en ella los colores eran en distinto orden (rojo, negro, amarillo) y una figura delicada asМ como bonita, aunque en esos momentos se recuperaba del parto asМ que su figura reciИn se estaba restableciendo y de 1.70 de altura, bastante alta para ser mujer.

-Y decidieron hacerlo pasar por una doncella ©No es asМ?-volviС a decir, Sadira, viendo intensamente a su marido, quien asintiС algo nervioso, al ver lo serenamente que su esposa se estaba tomando aquello y es que conociИndola, tanta calma no le daba nada de tranquilidad sino todo lo contrario, sobretodo al ver que se habМa quedado callada luego de su ultima pregunta y ese silencio solo aumentaba mas y mas su nerviosismo.

-║Te juro, Gil que...-comenzС Sadira con voz tan fuerte, que nadie dirМa que acaba de dar a luz o que estuviera agotada por la labor de parto, y que hizo pasar saliva al peliblanco, angustiado, preparАndose casi inconsciente a tomar tierra como refugio por aquello de que su esposa empezara a lanzarle de cosas-...si hubieses dejado que algo le pasara a Ryou, te dejo sin futura descendencia! Al menos se te prendiС el foco y pensaste una soluciСn mАs o menos adecuada para protegerlo de ese tal Voldemort y su brigada de asesinos-dijo la chica como sin nada, bajo en tono de voz, y con una sonrisa en los labios al ver los inconscientes movimientos de su compaЯero, quien se habМa quedado a medias, estАtico.

-©Entonces...no estas...molesta por...lo de...nuestro... bebe?-pregunto incrИdulo y aun nervioso, Gilbert por el cambio tan brusco de comportamiento de su esposa.

-║Por supuesto que no, tonto! Prefiero tener una "niЯa" que un niЯo muerto, ademАs serА divertido y quizАs para la prСxima vez tengamos realmente una doncella o quien quite y tambiИn otro doncel pero entonces ya pueda ser libre; porque eso si vamos a luchar por cambiar esas ridМculas leyes y ni creas que me convence del todo lo de doncella ©Pues tienes idea de todo a lo que te enfrentas por serlo? Aun cuando tenemos una cierta libertad no es mas fАcil serlo, sobretodo al llegar el tiempo de presentaciСn social y posteriormente el de emparejamiento ©Tienes idea de a cuantos idiotas hay que espantar, lo mismo que la presiСn a la que somos sometidas tanto por la BID como por la OGD y hasta personas que ni sabes quienes son? Afortunadamente el tМo Solomon comprendiС que jamАs me casarМa con alguno de esos estЗpidos, ni por sus presiones, ni por nadie o por nada, solamente por amor, dАndome el tiempo suficiente para que encontrar a mi compaЯero sin ninguna clase de arrepentimientos de por medio-dijo Sadira con calma aunque tambiИn con tristeza, viendo a su marido con cariЯo.

-║Algo por lo que doy gracias eternamente, amor! No se que habrМa sido de mi vida si Solomon te hubiese escogido pareja y obligado a contraer matrimonio-dijo Gilbert con ternura, acercАndose amoroso hacia su esposa, sentАndose en el borde de la cama, viendo a su compaЯera con infinito amor.

-║Serias un alma muy infeliz, Gil; realmente infeliz!-susurro Sadira con cariЯosa burla, mientras echaba los brazos al cuello de su pareja, ofreciИndole sus labios al mismo tiempo esperando pacientemente, un beso.

-║Tienes razСn, amor, mucha razСn; soy muy afortunado de haberte encontrado, Sadira!-dijo Gilbert con cariЯo, tomando tiernamente los labios ofrecidos, en un beso que poco a poco se cargo de intensa pasiСn.

-║EstАn locos! ©CСmo se les ocurre tamaЯa tonterМa? Siempre creМ que Gilbert no era muy inteligente -puesto que se caso con Sadira y mira que ella hace lo que quiere con Иl, por lo que no debe serlo, despuИs de todo se deja manipular como si nada por una doncella- y esto lo confirma definitivamente ║Hacer pasar a Yugi por una doncella! ©QuiИn habМa pensado tal idiotez? (Al menos tres personas mas lo harАn o lo han hecho ya ©Verdad?) ║Es tan...ridМculo! Ni crean que voy a participar en algo tan absurdo, antes prefiero ver muerto a mi hijo que verlo disfrazado de mujercita-dijo molesta e indignada Lucille Court, una joven de unos 22 aЯos, ojos castaЯos miel, piel acanelada, cabello rubio, de linda figura aunque no tan bonita como la de Sadira Motou, ademАs de que se veМa que el parto habМa sido mas duro para ella pues aun su cuerpo no se recuperaba del mismo y de mas o menos 1.60 de altura.

-║Ni se te ocurra volver a decir algo como eso, nunca mas! ©CСmo puedes desear ver muerto a tu hijo? ©QuИ clase de madre eres, Lucille?-dijo incrИdulo y dolido, Amir incapaz de comprender a su esposa.

-║Una que sabe lo que quiere! Un hijo y no una atrocidad como ese... ║Ese fenСmeno! Y seguramente esto es tЗ culpa, asМ como de tu familia pues en la mМa nunca -antes de mМ- habМa habido fenСmenos pero en la tuya es obvio que si, despuИs de todo esta Sadira ©No?-dijo Lucille asqueada y sarcАstica al referirse a la morena y familia de Amir.

-║Veo que no se puede dialogar contigo, Lucille! Mas tarde volverИ y esperemos que pienses mejor lo que has dicho sobre Yuri...-dijo Amir haciendo uso del nombre de niЯa de Yugi para hacerle entender a su esposa que no cambiaria de idea acerca de hacerlo pasar por una doncella aun en contra de su voluntad-... Y si no lo haces pues ya no importara, pues que te quede claro que si tengo que elegir entre tЗ y mi bebe ║Me quedare con "ella", no contigo! Y otra cosa ║No insultes a mi familia, menos a Sadira; ella es la mejor prima que podrМa tener asМ como la mas hermosa doncella y persona que he conocido en mi vida! Por lo que si de lealtades se trata se las darИ todas a mi Yuri, Sadira y al resto de la familia Motou ║AdiСs!-dijo Amir con frМa calma mientras salМa de la habitaciСn sin ver en ningЗn momento a su esposa, dejАndola rabiar su furia pues aunque no la veМa podМa sentir lo enfadada que estaba.

-║Maldito! ©CСmo se atreve hablarme asМ? Soy su esposa, no deberМa de haber nada mas importarte que yo para Иl; solo deberМa de ver por mМ y mi felicidad pero ahora resulta que solo le importa ese ║fenСmeno! ©CСmo puede querer a una cosa como esa? ║Un doncel! ©CСmo pude haber gestado algo asМ en mi vientre? ║Por Anubis, que horror! Si lo hubiese sabido antes habrМa encontrado la manera de ponerle final a ese embarazo, despuИs de todo hay muchas maneras de acabar con uno no deseado y sin que la BID o la OGD se enteren, de tal manera que me habrМa evitado los castigos que las leyes marcan; aunque Amir habrМa estado muy triste pero lo hubiese convencido muy bien de que lo olvidara y darle otro hijo que fuera todo un varСn, no un bastardo fenСmeno. Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar la manera de deshacerme de ese mounstro y hacerlo pasar por un accidente y de preferencia antes de que sea presentado como una "doncella" porque entonces serА mas difМcil lograrlo puesto que las doncellas son muy esperadas en todas las regiones del mundo, asМ que tengo que planear perfectamente mis prСximos movimientos...-pensaba con malicia Lucille, calculando sus planes y lo que harМa para llevarlos a cabo.  
Y mientras aquella desnaturalizada madre pensaba en la manera de deshacerse de su inocente bebe, un entristecido padre visitaba el Аrea de maternidad para poder ver a su hijito.

-║Eres tan pequeЯo e indefenso, mi dulce Yugi! Esa camita parece ser muy grande para ti ©Verdad? Pero estoy seguro de que crecerАs y serАs la mАs hermosa criatura que jamАs se haya visto junto con tu primo Ryou, los dos serАn los mАs lindos donceles o doncellas que jamАs han nacido en esta tierra y estoy seguro de que cuando tu mami te conozca, te amara con todo su corazСn pues por ahora esta algo ofuscada pero ©CСmo no podrМa amarte? Eres lo mejor que nos ha podido suceder, eres toda una bendiciСn como dice Gilbert y estoy seguro de que cualquiera que te conozca solamente podrА quererte ©CСmo no hacerlo? Si eres tan especial, mi niЯo bonito, una preciosa lucecita que ha venido a iluminar nuestras vidas y harИ lo que sea necesario para protegerte siempre aunque tenga que enfrentarme a tu mamА /si es que no cambia de actitud/ pues por nada del mundo dejare que te hagan daЯo, sin importar a quien me tenga que enfrentar-pensaba en extasiada contemplaciСn Amir, aun cuando una profunda tristeza le invadМa por haberse dado cuenta del rechazo de parte de Lucille hacia el niЯo, por lo que estaba seguro que si tenia que elegir se quedarМa con su niЯo pues una vida inocente como la Yugi, no tenia ninguna culpa de haber nacido como doncel, ademАs una vida era mas importarte que cualquier clase de prejuicio o su condiciСn y eso lo tendrМa que comprender tarde o temprano Lucille, a pesar de su testarudez, sabiendo que para ello contarМa con la ayuda incondicional de Sadira, Gilbert y de su padre, aun cuando le pesara a su esposa pero entre los cuatro la convencerМan por las buenas o por las malas, no tenia duda de eso.

Y en las regiones del sur y del este, nuevos nacimientos se daban salvo la diferencia es que con el angelito que nos incumbe en este caso naciС en el mes de abril -antes de Yugi y Ryou- justamente en la regiСn del sur, mientras que el ultimo Аngel lo hizo por el mes de septiembre en la regiСn de oriente, trayendo ambos alegrМas a sus respectivas familias pero igual que a la familia Potter Evans, Motou Court y Le Blanc Motou les puso en aprietos pues se vieron en la necesidad de hacerlos pasar por doncellas ya que ambos bebes habМan nacido con las marcas (en la espalda) que les identificaban como doncel, siendo en el caso del cuarto Аngel una estrella, al vez que en el quinto angelito (este) era un sМmbolo de viento...

-║Ven Ikki, quiero que conozcas a tu nuevo hermanito!-dijo con cariЯo una hermosa mujer, de blanca piel, ojos azules -como zafiros- cabellos verde-azulados de no mas de 18 aЯos, a un pequeЯo niЯo moreno y muy lindo /aunque eso ultimo solo lo pensara su mamА, puesto que era bastante huraЯo asМ como de un carАcter por demАs fuerte para tener tan solo dos aЯos de edad/ que venia acompaЯado por un joven practicante de medicina de aquella fundaciСn en la cual habМan llegado al complicarse el parto, quien ayudo al niЯo a subirse a la cama para que pudiera ver al bebe.

-©Este es mi nuevo hermanito, mamА?-dijo Ikki con sorprendente claridad pues desde que habМa comenzado hablar, lo hacia con gran precisiСn aunque por otro lado no era muy dado a charlar ya que permanecМa la mayor parte del tiempo callado como si gustara del silencio, lo cual resultaba muy curioso pero no era algo que preocupara a la mamА pues sabia que su niЯo era perfectamente normal solo que tenia algunas extravagancias por decirlo de algЗn modo.

-║asМ es: este es Shun аngel Island! ©Verdad que es lindo?-dijo la mamА, apartando la manta que cubrМa al bebe para que Ikki pudiera verlo mas detalladamente.

-©Eso es mi hermanito? ║Que pequeЯito es!-exclamo Ikki asombrado al ver a Shun, sonriendo tiernamente cuando el bebe apretС con fuerza su meЯique, el cual habМa sido atrapado al deslizarlo con suavidad sobre el pequeЯo para poder acariciarlo.

-║Mira mami, me quiere!-dijo feliz Ikki al sentir el apretСn de su nuevo hermanito, lo que hizo incrementar su sonrisa viendo con ternura infinita al pequeЯo peliverde que era en todo idИntico a su mamita.

-Lamento interrumpir, seЯora Island pero hay algunas cosas que aclarar-dijo el practicante seriamente.

-║OH, por favor dМgame Zafir! ©QuИ hay que aclarar?-pregunto Zafir viendo curiosa al practicante.

-Bueno no se como tratar esto, ya que es un asunto bastante delicado pero tarde o temprano habrМa de enterarse; pues vera: su bebe es -lamentablemente- ║Un doncel! Y hay que informar sobre ello a la BID y a la OGD para que vengan por el mismo-dijo el practicante un tanto tenso, de manera frМa y hasta seca, resultando muy desagradable puesto que no era nada amable.

-║OH, ahora comprendo! ©CuАndo le informara a la OGD y a la BID? Pues se muy bien que es su deber el "anunciar" el nacimiento de un doncel ya que asМ lo establece la ley-pregunto Zafir tranquilamente.

-║Lo harИ lo antes posible! Pues como dice, es mi obligaciСn; mas calculo que me tomara unos 5 dМas el poder contactar a alguien de la brigada o de la orden y que vengan por el niЯo; pero si usted lo desea puedo pedir al prСximo turno que recojan al bebe para que no tenga que hacerse cargo de Иl-ofreciС el practicante con seria calma.

-║Me parece bien, haga lo que crea conveniente!-dijo Zafir con serenidad, viendo al practicante asentir simplemente para luego salir de la habitaciСn, sin haberse percatado de que la mirada azul de la chica cambia de una tranquila ha otra mas decidida.

-©QuИ haces, mami?-pregunto Ikki confuso al ver como su mamА se levantaba con algo de trabajo de la cama y saca de un pequeЯo armario que allМ estaba, su ropa para de inmediato comenzar a vestirse.

-║No te asustes, mi niЯo; no hago nada malo! ©Quieres por favor ir a la puerta y vigilar que no venga nadie? Si ves ha alguien acercarse ║AvМsame!-dijo Zafir con calma, mientras tomaba en brazos a Shun para que Ikki pudiera ir a la puerta y hacerle de vigilante y asМ pudiera ella terminar de cambiarse de ropa (claro que luego de dejar al bebe en la cama)

-©Hay alguien afuera, Ikki?-pregunto Zafir con calma, viendo al niЯo negar con su cabecita.

-║Perfecto! Ahora escЗchame, lo que voy a decirte es muy importante y se que me entenderАs, pues eres muy listo: ║Vamos a irnos de aquМ, sin que nadie nos vea! No vamos a llevar a Shun antes de que vengan a llevАrselo ya que unas personas malas quieren quitАrnoslo, solo porque tu hermanito es mucho muy especial, es todo un angelito y no podemos dejar que caiga en malas manos, lo comprendes ©Verdad? No dejaras que nada malo le pase a Shun ©Cierto? Aunque tengamos que arriesgar nuestras vidas, Ikki-dijo Zafir con seriedad.

-©Por quИ van a daЯar a Shun, mami? иl solo es un bebe, no hace mal ©Verdad?-dijo Ikki confundido, viendo extraЯado a su mamА.

-║asМ es! Es solo un bebe inocente, al que quieren hacerle daЯo, pero no lo permitiremos ni tЗ, ni yo; vamos a luchar por mantenerlo a salvo de cualquier mal ©Prometido, Ikki?-dijo Zafir con calma.

-║Lo prometo mami, siempre protegerИ a mi hermanito pase lo que pase no voy a dejar que le hagan daЯo!-dijo solemne el pequeЯo peliazulado.

-║Entonces es un promesa y no la olvides nunca, Ikki! Vamos a proteger a Shun de cualquier daЯo, sin importar lo que pase; ahora vamonos, no podemos dejar que se lo lleven-dijo Zafir tranquila, mientras tomaba al bebe en sus brazos para luego huir de aquel hospital, teniendo la precauciСn de que nadie les viera hacerlo; yendo de inmediato a su casa de donde empaco con rapidez algunas ropas propias y de sus niЯos asМ como el poco efectivo que tenia pues sabia que tenМan que mantenerse ocultos por lo menos hasta que encontrara la forma de salvar a su niЯo y la cual le llego un dМa al tomar la decisiСn de hacer pasar a su niЯo por una niЯa despuИs de todo estarМan buscando a un doncel, jamАs a una doncella por lo que -dada la situaciСn- aquella era la mejor soluciСn al menos hasta encontrar la forma en que Shun pudiera ser el mismo quedando asМ decidiС que su "nuevo" nombre seria Sunny Аngel, siendo apoyada incondicionalmente por Ikki, quien a pesar de lo pequeЯo que era se daba cuenta de los riesgos que su mamА y hermano corrМan por lo que si debМa decir que tenia una hermanita en vez de un niЯo ║Eso harМa! Pues sin importar lo que pasara mantendrМa su promesa de cualquier manera.

Por otro lado en la regiСn del Sur ya habМan pasado algunos meses desde el nacimiento de Shuichi Sei Shindou, que tambiИn habМa resultado ser un doncel pero sus padres junto con su padrino, un joven de influyente familia y de nombre Ryuichi Sakuma se habМan encargado de hacerlo pasar por doncella de tal manera que su nombre habМa sido registrado como Suky Etoile Shindou, hija en vez de hijo hasta el dМa en que pudieran mostrar al mundo al hermoso hijo que habМan concebido en lugar de una niЯa y asМ...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como el anterior; bueno nos vemos en el prСximo capitulo donde darИ un brinco de tiempo de tal manera que ya veamos a los аngeles mas crecidos -aunque tampoco tanto como para estar en Hogwarts- y asМ empiece haber interacciСn entre los mismos y otros personajes, en cuanto a los aЯos brincados a travИs de flash back's iremos averiguando lo que les sucediС y lo que continuaron haciendo sus familias al respecto de ellos, mas para el siguiente capitulo tendrАn ya 6 aЯos y tanto Helena, Yuri, Ryo, Аngel y Suky no solo se conocerАn sino que tambiИn conocerАn a ... ║Eso es una sorpresa! asМ que nos leemos en el prСximo capitulo. Gracias por sus comentarios.

bu-zan reikoamakusa ana Day-chan Polarres remi ros potter

Luzy Snape. 


	4. 6 años después Conociéndonos parte I

аngeles V

Capitulo 4: 6 aЯos despuИs... ConociИndonos (parte I)

-║Esto es horrible! ©QuiИn fue el de la grandiosa idea de realizar esta reuniСn?-dijo con muy poco agrado, James Potter tras leer un pergamino que esa maЯana habМa recibido.

-║TranquilМzate, hijo sabes muy bien que esa reuniСn es inevitable! DespuИs de todo Helena ya tiene seis aЯos o mas bien esta prСxima a cumplirlos y por lo tanto es hora de que sea "oficialmente" presentada a la sociedad, todas las doncellas pasan por lo mismo asМ como los donceles que hayan logrado escapar de la BID-dijo Gabriela Potter de manera tranquila mientras bebМa un poco de cafИ.

-©CСmo puedes soportar todas las absurdas costumbres y leyes que como doncella o doncel tienes que aguantar, MА?-pregunto James curioso dejando de lado el pergamino pues si lo volvМa a leer terminarМa por romperlo y eso no estarМa bien en lo absoluto.

-║Con mucha paciencia asМ como la esperanza de que un dМa todo eso cambiara y por el propio bien de Helena realmente deseo que sea asМ, hijo!-respondiС Gabriela esbozando una suave sonrisa para calmar a su hijo querido.

-║Buenos dМas, abuela y papito!-saludo con alegrМa una pequeЯa morena, en verdad preciosa con sus brillantes ojos verdes asМ como un lindo vestido de suaves volantes de tul de un color fresco y primaveral como lo era el verde pasto, y que no era otra que Helena Potter, la cual saludo con un dulce beso en la mejilla a su abuela Gabriela para luego "saltar" al regazo de su papА James y asМ poder abrazarlo con fuerza mientras le daba un beso tambiИn.

-║Buenos dМas princesa! ©CСmo pasaste tu noche, bonita?-dijo James con cariЯo devolviИndole el beso a su niЯa, quien le sonriС dulcemente antes de bajarse para ir a su silla y poder desayunar.

-║Muy bien, papito! ©Hoy vendrАn los padrinos?-pregunto Helena curiosa.

-║AsМ es! Remus y Sirius van a llevarte de paseo mientras yo me encargo de algunos negocios, bonita; asМ que apresЗrate a desayunar que no deben de tardar en llegar-dijo James con suavidad, sonriendo al ver como su niЯa se daba prisa en cumplir lo que le dijo.

-Por cierto hijo ©CСmo van tus investigaciones?-pregunto Leonel sentАndose a la mesa a un lado de su esposa.

-║Con muchos problemas, papА! Existen muchos funcionarios arcaicos que se niegan a ver otras opciones en especial si las nuevas ideas atentan contra su estilo de vida y como muchos de ellos tienen una posiciСn privilegiada gracias a la BID estАn obstinados aferrarse a sus tonterМas-dijo James con calma.

-║Comprendo, pero como te lo dije antes tienes que tener paciencia! Tarde o temprano se habrА de lograr el cambio pues esto no puede continuar asМ; no podemos permitir que la BID siga teniendo tanto poder asМ como tampoco podemos dejar que la OGD no haga nada al respecto solo por temor a enfrentАrseles excepto cuando les conviene-dijo Leonel tranquilo.

-║Tu padre tiene razСn! Poco a poco iremos logrando un cambio, despuИs de todo gracias a tu intervenciСn se han logrado salvar de la muerte ha algunos donceles que la BID deseaba eliminar aunque tambiИn debes de ser precavido ya que si alteras mucho las cosas podrМan considerarte un peligro y serias tЗ el que se pusiera en la lМnea de fuego, asМ que debes de ser cuidadoso, James-dijo Gabriela preocupada.

-║No te preocupes, MА serИ cuidadoso! Tampoco quiero dejar desprotegida a Helena, asМ que no me arriesgarИ innecesariamente-aseguro James con calma.

-║Bien! No te olvides nunca que Helena te necesita y aunque haces mucho por otros donceles; tu hija es prioridad, James-dijo Gabriela mas tranquila.

-║Amo James, el joven Lupin ha llegado!-aviso un elfo domestico, apareciendo junto a los Potters.

-║Hazlo pasar al estudio y llevale algo de tomar!-dijo James con una sonrisa, despidiendo al elfo.

-║Helena sube a lavarte los dientes y arreglarte, mientras voy a recibir a Remus!-dijo James a su hijita, quien de inmediato se levanto para hacer lo que su papi le pedМa.

-║IrИ con ella! Aunque es muy lista y puede arreglАrselas sola, serА mejor que le de una mano-dijo Gabriela con una sonrisa, yendo detrАs de su nieta.

Mientras que Leonel y James se iban al estudio para poder saludar al castaЯo licАntropo, quien con una sonrisa les estaba esperando.

-║Buenos dМas, James, seЯor Potter!-saludo Remus con una sonrisa al verlos entrar.

-║Te he dicho que me llames Leonel, Remus! Eres uno de los mejores amigos de mi hijo y casi un hijo para esta familia asМ que deja las formalidades, por favor-dijo Leonel con calma mientras estrechaba la mano del castaЯo con firmeza.

-║Lo se, se... Leonel! Pero es la costumbre ©CСmo has estado, James y Helena?-dijo Remus con calma, saludando a su amigo, luego de estrechar la mano del seЯor Potter.

-║Muy bien! Y Helena en un momentito baja, esta terminado de alistarse y ©DСnde esta Sirius? Pensaba que vendrМan los dos para llevarla al callejСn Diagon, Remus-dijo extraЯado James al referirse a su otro amigo.

-Digamos que nos alcanzara en el callejСn, pues le ha surgido un contratiempo de Зltimo minuto-dijo Remus como si nada.

-║OH, entiendo! ©Tiene algo que ver con los mellizos?-cuestiono James intrigado.

-©QuИ comes que adivinas? Digamos que su marido ha tenido compromisos de Зltimo momento y no hay nadie quien cuide de los mellizos, y sabes perfectamente bien que a Padfoot no le gusta que los elfos cuiden de los niЯos asМ que nos alcanzara en Diagon, un poco mАs tarde-dijo Remus como explicaciСn.

-║Comprendo! AsМ que Paddy esta atrapado como papА ©QuiИn lo dirМa? Nunca me lo habrМa imaginado como un padre abnegado pero resulta que lo es, aunque tampoco entiendo ©QuИ es lo que ve, exactamente, en ese? Porque guapo no es, ademАs de que se carga un genio horrible; a veces pienso sino habrМa sido mejor que lo dejara pasar y no le hubiese seguido el juego a Dumblodore al casarse con alguien tan amargado como lo es su esposo, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que este no lo traga en lo absoluto-dijo James extraЯado.

-║AsМ es el amor! Y Paddy esta profundamente enamorado de su esposo a pesar de lo que podrМamos pensar, aun cuando su marido es tan ciego que ni cuenta se da de lo mucho que nuestro amigo lo quiere-dijo Remus seriamente.

-║Lo se, perfectamente; es como dicen el amor es ciego e idiota! Y Sirius es claro ejemplo de ese estado ©verdad?-dijo James con algo de burla, mientras colocaba una sonrisa irСnica en sus labios al ver asentir a Remus.

-║Dejen de burlarse de su amigo, ustedes dos! ©QuИ les parecerМa si estuvieran en su lugar? De seguro no les gustarМa que se burlasen ©Verdad?-censuro Leonel con un regaЯo la actitud de los dos jСvenes.

-║Esta bien, papА; dejaremos de burlarnos de Padfoot pero ya no te enojes!-dijo James apaciguador, evitando asМ que su padre se enojase con ellos y antes de que Leonel Potter pudiera replicarles algo mas...

-║Padrino Moony, viniste!-exclamo feliz Helena entrando como tromba en el estudio para de inmediato echarse en brazos del castaЯo, quien tuvo que hacer verdaderos malabares para no terminar en el suelo -junto con la niЯa- ante la efusividad del recibimiento por parte de su ahijada.

-║Hola bonita, que linda estas, Lena!-dijo Remus con una sonrisa mientras baja a la morena al suelo para poder verla mejor.

-║Gracias padrino! ©DСnde esta el padrino Paddy?-pregunto curiosa Helena al reparar en la ausencia de su otro padrino.

-║Padfoot nos alcanzara en Diagon! Ha tenido que quedarse a cuidar de los mellizos Cygnus Ivory y Ebony Polaris, Lena-dijo Remus calmado.

-©Ya nos podemos ir, padrino?-dijo Helena con una sonrisa, tomando la mano del castaЯo, luego de despedirse de su papА y abuelo con un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

-║Se obediente con tus padrinos y no te separes de su lado en ningЗn momento, bonita!-dijo James con seriedad y un deje de preocupaciСn que no paso desapercibido para el castaЯo.

-║No te preocupes, Prongs; no le pasara nada malo a tu princesa! AsМ que tranquilМzate todo nos ira bien, te lo prometo. Regresaremos pronto puede que incluso antes de que tЗ vuelvas de tu trabajo-dijo Remus con una sonrisa tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-║Se que cuidaran bien de Helena, pero aun asМ no puedo evitar preocuparme, Remus!-dijo James con algo de nervios.

-║Eres como Sirius, ambos se preocupan demasiado por sus bebes! Ojala yo hubiese tenido esa oportunidad-murmuro Remus con tristeza, mientras sujetaba aun mas fuerte la manita de su ahijada.

-©Aun te remuerde el que te lo quitaran, Moony?-pregunto James delicadamente.

-║Si te dijera que no lo hace, estarМa mintiendo! ©CСmo puedo olvidarme de Иl, si lo sentМ dentro de mi cuerpo por nueve meses? Tan solo estando muerto podrМa olvidarlo y quizАs entonces mi alma aun continuarМa ansiando volver a tenerlo en mis brazos, pues a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido sin verlo aun no pierdo la esperanza de recuperarlo algЗn dМa-dijo Remus esperanzado.

-║SerА mejor que ya se marchen o nunca lo harАn!-dijo Leonel amable intentando romper la atmСsfera tan tensa que se habМa formado con las palabras de su hijo.

AsМ pues Remus y Helena marcharon a travИs de polvos floo hacia el callejСn Diagon en donde no tardaron en reunirse con Sirius, quien a su vez venia acompaЯado por sus mellizos y entonces...

-║Padrino Sirius!-exclamo Helena feliz, mientras se soltaba de la mano de Remus para poder brincar sobre el otro hombre mАs antes de poder hacerlo...

-║Espera Helena; ten cuidado con tus primos!-pidiС Sirius calmado.

-║Lo siento, padrino!-dijo Helena con pena, deteniИndose de forma brusca antes de "aplastar" a sus primos.

-║No te apenes, peque! No ha pasado nada malo, asi que no te afliges, Helena-dijo Sirius cariЯosamente, intentando consolar a la niЯa pero le era difМcil puesto que llevaba en brazos a sus mellizos por lo que no resultaba ser muy sencillo moverse con dos pequeЯos.

-║Vaya Paddy! ©QuИ haces con los mellizos por aquМ? ©No se suponМa que solamente vendrМas tЗ? No es que me molesten los niЯos, solo que es raro el que los hayas traМdo ©No crees?-dijo Remus calmado mientras se acercaba a su amigo, para poder tomar en sus brazos al pequeЯo Cygnus y asi Sirius pudiese acomodar a la pequeЯa Polaris pues tenia la impresiСn de que los morenos brazos se le estaban agarrotando.

-║Lo se, Moony! Pero resulta que mi marido se ha encerrado en su laboratorio privado con el idiota de Irving Mackenzie para la elaboraciСn de una estupida pociСn y con la que se van a tardar sus buenas horas; por lo que decidМ traerme a los niЯos, pues ya sabes que no me gusta que los elfos los crМen, en especial al no poder ponerme en contacto contigo o Prongs para pedirles que viniИsemos otro dМa al callejСn, por lo que aquМ estamos-dijo Sirius como si nada le preocupara aunque para Remus no paso desapercibido el rencor -incluso odio- con el que pronuncio el nombre de Mackenzie, estando seguro de que era el hecho de que su marido estuviera con otro -aun cuando sabia que nunca le pondrМan el cuerno, aunque Padfoot parecМa pensar que si era posible- mas que el tener que traer a los mellizos lo que le molestaba, pero es que era tan celoso pero ni su amigo ni su marido darМan sus brazos a torcer y asМ admitir que se amaban, despuИs de todo ambos eran excesivamente testarudos y eso los hacia sufrir de forma innecesaria llegando incluso a ser ignorantes de sus propios sentimientos, los cuales habМan ocultado tan bien en una continua mascara de indiferencia y supuesto odio que no podМan darse cuenta de lo mucho que se amaban, lo que era muy claro para los demАs aun cuando tratar el tema era un pleito seguro y por lo tanto decidieron -los amigos- dejarlos en la ignorancia y que hicieran lo que quisieran, esperando que no fuera muy tarde cuando se dieran cuenta y en el proceso no se lastimaran mas de lo que ya lo hacМan.

-║OH, entiendo! Siendo asМ ©QuИ tal si nos vamos a comprar, la ropa de Helena y quizАs algunas cosas para los mellizos?-sugiriС Remus con una sonrisa, no queriendo importunar aun mas al moreno.

-║Me parece una excelente idea, Moony!-dijo Sirius mientras tomaba la mano de su ahijada y se acomodaba a su niЯa en el otro brazo para poder ir asМ a las diversas tiendas del callejСn.

-©QuИ tal si entramos a Madame Malkin, primero?-dijo Remus al ver que estaban por llegar a la tienda de tЗnicas, viendo asentir a Sirius y Helena, estando seguro de que los niЯos lo habrМan hecho tambiИn de saber hacerlo pero aun eran muy pequeЯos para eso.

-║Yo y los mellizos iremos a la secciСn de bebes, mientras tЗ y Helena van a ver las tЗnicas de gala, Remus!-dijo Sirius tras entrar en la tienda.

-Me parece bien, asi ahorraremos tiempo; porque lo que eres tЗ, te tardas en elegir solamente dos cambios para cada bebe, Sir-dijo con algo de burla Remus, pasАndole al moreno a Cygnus, a la vez que tomaba la mano de Helena.

-║Que gracioso eres, Rem, eres la mar de gracioso!-dijo Sirius con fingida ofensa, desviАndose a la secciСn de bebes pues reconocМa que si se tardaba en elegir un par de cambios para Ivory y Ebony pero es que generalmente era su pА el encargado de comprarles la ropa, aunque en ocasiones -como aquella- Иl les comprara algunas prendas pues de no hacerlo los colores verdes, negros, grises, plateados y azules /casi negros/ serian la predominancia en sus ropas por lo que debМa de equilibrar aquello con colores como el rojo, blanco, dorado, rosa, violeta y amarillo para que sus hijos tuviesen diversidad de elecciСn y por supuesto para hacer "rabiar" a su adorado esposo pues se ponМa tan lindo cuando se enojaba que era una gran tentaciСn para el moreno ex-gryffindor.

-║Bienvenidos a Madame Malkin! ©En que puedo ayudarles?-dijo Madame Malkin al verlo entrar.

-║Hola Madame Malkin, necesitamos una tЗnica de gala para Helena y algunas ropas para los bebes!-dijo Sirius, mostrando a los tres niЯos.

-║Comprendo! Ropa para los bebes y una tЗnica para la seЯorita, si gustan seguir a mis asistentes, les mostraran algunas prendas para su elecciСn-dijo Madame Malkin, llamando a un par de ayudantes.

Y asМ se separaron para ir a dos diferentes secciones de la tienda y poder encontrar las ropas adecuadas para los tres niЯos.

-║Si son tan amables de esperar aquМ! En cuanto se termine de atender al cliente anterior, serАn atendidos-dijo con una disculpa el asistente, mientras seЯalaba un par de cСmodos taburetes para que Remus y Helena tomaran asiento.

-©Y tardaran mucho?-pregunto Remus con calma, pues en verdad no le molestaba esperar, solo que le preocupaba que Sirius se fuera a desesperar, aunque quizАs tuvieran suerte y se tardara como en veces anteriores buscando la ropa de los mellizos.

-║OH no, seЯor; solo algunos minutos!-respondiС el asistente con tranquilidad.

-║Bien! En ese caso ©Te molestarМa esperar, Helena?-pregunto Remus con suavidad, volviИndose a hacia la niЯa, luego de tomar asiento.

-║No, padrino Moony! Pero ©Y si padrino Paddy se va?-dijo la morenita curiosa.

-║No te preocupes por eso; Sirius no se ira sin nosotros! AdemАs conociИndolo es seguro que aun no sepa que elegir para los mellizos y por lo tanto terminaremos antes nosotros que Иl-dijo Remus divertido, mientras Helena le observaba confundida pues no le habМa entendido nada pero si estaba tranquilo entonces no habМa que preocuparse pues su padrino jamАs le mentirМa.

-Padrino ©Puedo ver esas tЗnicas?-dijo Helena -tras algunos minutos de inactividad- cansada de estar esperando y seЯalando hacia una pared de donde colgaban varias tЗnicas muy bonitas.

-║Por supuesto, Lena!-concediС el permiso Remus como si nada aunque siempre manteniendo un ojo sobre la niЯa pues no fuera que le ocurriera algo, pues a pesar de estar en una tienda ya en otras ocasiones les habМa sucedido a Sirius y Иl que las cosas mas impredecibles solМan ocurrir estando su ahijada bajo su cuidado, por lo que era mejor estar prevenidos por si acaso.

-©QuiИn eres tЗ? ║Estas en mi camino!-dijo curioso un pequeЯo niЯo rubio de 6 aЯos y ojos grises plateados con pequeЯas motas doradas al salir del vestidor y toparse con Helena, quien veМa absorta las bonitas tЗnicas y por lo tanto no se habМa percatado de que tapaba el camino de aquel niЯo.

-║Helena Potter, lo siento!-dijo la niЯa apenada, moviИndose un poquito para que el rubio pudiera pasar.

-║Draco Malfoy, un gusto!-dijo el rubiecito haciendo una pequeЯa reverencia ante Helena, a la vez que tomaba la manita de la niЯa y depositaba en su palma un beso estampado, como muchas veces habМa visto hacer a su padre al ser presentado con una mujer hermosa.

-©Vienes sola?-pregunto Draco curioso, al no ver a nadie junto a la niЯa.

-║No, vengo con mis padrinos Paddy y Moony! ©TЗ, estas solo?-dijo Helena con una sonrisa, tambiИn curiosa, tras notar que no pareciera haber nadie acompaЯando al rubio.

-║No, vengo con mis padres! Pero mi madre esta en un tratamiento de belleza en la estИtica "Venus" y papА esta probАndose algunas tЗnicas, no debe de tardar en salir, tambiИn-dijo Draco como si nada y justo en ese momento, un rubio mayor e idИntico en todo al niЯo -con la excepciСn de dos cosas: los ojos que tenМan motas doradas y los del adulto no, pues estos eran completamente grises plateados y del cabello, pues el del niЯo aunque era rubio era mas de un tono amielado ya que era mas oscuro que el de mayor que lo tenia de un rubio platinado casi blanco- salМa del vestidor de al lado, topАndose con el par de niЯos.

-©Ya elegiste tu ropa, Draco?-dijo con suavidad el rubio, viendo con cariЯo a su retoЯo, el cual con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabecita le dio a entender que ya lo habМa hecho.

-║Muy bien! ©QuiИn eres tЗ, pequeЯa; estas sola?-pregunto el rubio, viendo intrigado a la morenita, pues habМa algo en ella que le recordaba ha alguien pero no podМa precisar a quien, exactamente; ademАs no recordaba a nadie que tuviera unos ojos como los de la niЯa pues nunca habМa visto unos iguales, ya que eran muy hermosos y con un brillo raro e intenso.

-║Soy Helena Potter, y vengo con mis padrinos Moony y Paddy!-respondiС Helena con una sonrisa.

-©Potter, ha dicho, Potter? ║MerlМn, no puede ser hija de James! Pero ahora que la veo mejor, debo admitir que es igualita a su papА, aunque no heredo sus ojos; quizАs sean de la pelirroja, y por otro lado dijo: ©Paddy y Moony? No era ese el apodo de Rem..-pensaba el rubio extraЯado mas repentinamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una dulce y grave voz que conocМa muy bien, y que no habМa olvidado a pesar del tiempo transcurrido pues aun tenia el poder de hacer estremecer su friС corazСn, como nadie lo habМa nunca tenido.

-║Lena, ven; ya nos van atender!-dijo Remus con cariЯo, acercАndose a su ahijada quedando estАtico al ver a los dos rubios que se encontraban a un lado de la niЯa.

-║MerlМn, Lucius y ... Mi cachorro!-pensС anonadado Remus al ver a los Malfoy's, observando solo un segundo a Lucius pues de inmediato sus ojos dorados se desviaron hacia el pequeЯo rubio, al que veМa con contenida emociСn brillando sus ojos con intensidad y que no paso desapercibida para Lucius, quien solo pudo sentir como su propio corazСn pareciera sentir dolor ante aquella dorada mirada, pues sabia que era el responsable de la misma.

-║Si, padrino Moony; gusto en conocerte Draco Malfoy!-dijo Helena con una sonrisa, despidiИndose del rubio niЯo.

-║El gusto es mМo, Helena Potter!-dijo caballeroso Draco, tomando de nueva cuenta la mano de la niЯa, estampando un segundo beso sobre la misma sonriendo tierno al ver el rubor que apareciС en las mejillas de la morenita.

Y mientras los dos niЯos se despedМan, ajenos a ellos, Remus y Lucius se habМan perdido en sus propios pensamientos...

-║Estas mas hermoso que antes; ya eras encantador en el colegio y ahora con este tiempo, que ha pasado, te has convertido en un hombre delicioso, Remus! Una verdadera tentaciСn y que -lamentablemente- debo resistir, aun cuando mi corazСn y cuerpo me pidan lo contrario, resulta imposible cualquier movimiento hacia a ti; despuИs de todo te he hecho mucho daЯo puesto que te arrebate de los brazos a tu bebe, apenas alcanzАndolo a ver y solo por eso debes odiarme con todo tu tierno corazСn aun cuando para mМ sigas siendo mi Зnico amor-pensaba entristecido Lucius sin dejar de deslizar su mirada deseosa por el cuerpo y rostro del castaЯo.

-║Que deje de mirarme asi; no tiene ningЗn derecho de hacerlo! Lo perdiС al hacerme lo que me hizo ©CСmo se atreve ha verme con deseo? ║Es un idiota! Y sin embargo todavМa mi iluso corazСn se agita ante su escrutinio ©CСmo puedo seguir amАndolo, a pesar del dolor que me causo al separarme de mi cachorro? ©CСmo puedo continuar ansiando sus besos, su cuerpo, su amor cuando se es mАs que imposible? Y no deberМa de estar pensando en Lucius, sino que deberМa acercarme a mi niЯo; pero se que no lo permitirМa ©Acaso no me lo quito antes de poder forjar un lazo con mi bebe? Por eso se bien que por ahora no puedo hacer nada, mas estoy feliz de poder conocerlo -luego de 6 aЯos- y ver que lo ha cuidado muy bien, pues realmente se ve bien; es un niЯo hermoso, fuerte, saludable ║Perfecto! Como quisiera poder abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, queriИndolo con todo mi corazСn sin ninguna clase de inconveniente-pensaba Remus, llenАndose los ojos con la imagen de su bebe, teniendo que adorarlo en silencio y rezando porque algЗn dМa pudiera decirle que era su papi.

Pero en ese momento, antes de poder hacer algo...

-©Moony, Helena ya estАn listos? ║Es hora de irnos!-llamo la atenciСn Sirius, acercАndose al grupo cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca de desagrado al darse cuenta de la presencia de Lucius Malfoy en el lugar, puesto que el rubio no era santo de su devociСn sobretodo por ser el mejor amigo de su esposo teniendo ambos una relaciСn tan estrecha que lo enervaba, bueno en realidad lo molestaba todo aquello que se metiera entre su marido y Иl; y como el rubio lo hacia de manera constante no era precisamente alguien a quien apreciarА, por lo que toparse con Lucius no mejoraba su dМa por el contrario solo lo empeoraba.

-║No, padrino Paddy; apenas nos van atender! Ya que Draco y su papА estaban antes que nosotros-dijo Helena como si nada.

-©Draco? ©QuiИn es Draco?-pregunto curioso Sirius, pasando a Cygnus a Remus, pues no le era fАcil cargar a dos bebes al mismo tiempo.

-║Es Иl-seЯalando al niЯo- lo acabo de conocer, padrino!-dijo Helena, mientras jalaba suavemente al rubio hacia donde estaba su padrino para que este lo pudiera ver bien.

-║Es un placer conocerlo, seЯor!-dijo educadamente Draco con una brillante sonrisa y viИndolo fijamente con sus preciosos ojos, perdiendo seguridad al notar la dura mirada con que el hombre lo observaba.

-║Sirius, por favor, asustas al niЯo!-dijo Remus intranquilo, tratando de proteger a Draco de su amigo, estremeciИndose cuando la mirada de este se moviС del pequeЯo rubio hacia Иl y Lucius, de manera fulminante asi como amenazadora.

-║DespМdete de tu "amigo", Helena; ya tenemos que irnos!-ordeno secamente Sirius a su ahijada, quien le vio extraЯada por su comportamiento asi como tambiИn asustada pues se daba cuenta de que algo malo pasaba con sus padrinos pero no sabia que con exactitud.

-║AdiСs, Draco; espero que nos volvamos a ver!-se despidiС Helena con una sonrisa agitando su manita en un rАpido adiСs, tras ser jalaba de manera brusca por su padrino Paddy, quien sin despedirse de los rubios salio de prisa de la tienda, siendo seguido por un derrotado Remus, quien ya imaginaba lo que estaba pasando por mente del moreno.

-║Sentimos mucho los contratiempos, Madame Malkin pero como ve, mi compaЯero tiene prisa y ya no podemos esperar a las tЗnicas! ©Por quИ no envМa algunas muestras a la mansiСn Potter, para que podamos hacer el encargo?-sugiriС Remus con algo de pena, parando en el mostrador, antes de salir, para hablar con la dueЯa y hacer asi el pedido.

-║Por supuesto, seЯor Lupin; esta misma tarde enviare a mis asistentes!-dijo la madame presurosa, pues no querМa perder la venta pues los Potter's junto con los Malfoy's y algunas otras familias de alcurnia eran sus mejores clientes, asi que no los perderМa por una nimiedad como aquella.

-║MOONY, VAMONOS QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE!-grito desde la puerta Sirius, molesto, sobresaltando con sus gritos a los bebes y Helena, consiguiendo con ello que los mellizos comenzaran a gimotear y la morenita se encogiera, asustada.

-║Ya voy, Paddy, ya voy!-dijo Remus tranquilo a pesar de que por dentro estaba que se morМa de los nervios al ver la reacciСn de su amigo rezando porque no se hubiese percatado de quien era Draco en realidad pero sabiendo en el fondo que eso era poco probable y Sirius se habrМa dado cuenta de la verdad que por tanto tiempo habМa logrado esconder, saliendo a los pocos minutos de la tienda volteando -solo por un segundo, pues su traicionero corazСn no lo pudo resistir- un momento para ver por una ultima vez a Draco Malfoy, antes de marcharse definitivamente del lugar, palmeando suavemente la espaldita de Cygnus para tranquilizarlo y viendo preocupado que Sirius intentaba hacer lo mismo con Polaris pero el hecho de estar jalando de Helena no se lo permitМa mucho que digamos, por los que los llantos de la bebe cada vez eran mas y mas audibles, asi como fuertes.

-║Cielos, esta furioso; definitivamente se ha dado cuenta! ©QuИ voy hacer al respecto?-pensaba preocupado Remus caminando lo mas rАpido que podМa detrАs de su amigo para intentar alcanzarlo, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos eso no fue posible pues el moreno llego mucho antes a la zona de apariciСn del callejСn Diagon, apareciИndose con sus pequeЯas cargas antes de poder decirle algo al respecto, por lo que no le quedo mas remedio que seguirle y aparecerse en la mansiСn Potter, donde sabia que iba a ser sometido a un gran interrogatorio que la BID envidiarМa, pues en este mundo no habМa peores enemigos que sus propios amigos, James y Sirius, sobretodo cuando se confabulaban uno con el otro.

-║Ya se fue, que pena! ©Crees que vuelva a ver a Helena, papА?-pregunto Draco ansioso mientras veМa a su papА.

-║Estoy seguro que si, Draco! Si lo quieres con fuerzas, volverАs a ver a esa niЯa, hijo. Ahora serА mejor que vayamos por Narcisa, es tiempo de regresar a la mansiСn-dijo Lucius con calma.

-║Si! Entonces voy a quererlo mucho, mucho; pues si quiero volver a ver a Helena, ©Es muy bonita, verdad papА?-dijo Draco feliz mientras se colgaba de la mano de su papА para ir juntos a pagar y luego ir en busca de su madre.

-║Por supuesto, Draco, por supuesto!-contesto medio ausente Lucius mientras pagaba la cuenta de aquel dМa y tras encoger los paquetes, los metiС dentro de su bolsillo para luego ir en busca de su "esposa querida".

-║Vaya, vaya Draco parece muy impresionado por Helena Potter! ©QuiИn puede saber lo que suceda en el futuro? Pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que este encuentro a venido a cambiar muchas cosas y en el fondo se que tambiИn volverИ a verte, Remus ©Por quИ tenias que reaparecer en mi vida justo ahora cuando he luchado los Зltimos 6 aЯos por olvidarte, sacАndote de mi mente y corazСn? Pero me doy cuenta de que es una lucha perdida pues no he podido hacerlo y tan solo me ha bastado un instante de volver a verte para enamorarme aun mas de lo que ya lo estaba; y para colmo nuestro hijito a quedado impresionado con tu propia ahijada ©No crees que eso es genial, mi amor?-pensaba sarcАstico y abatido Lucius, caminando de la mano con Draco hacia "Venus" para ir por Narcisa, a la cual encontraron todavМa ocupada en sus cosas por lo que decidiС ir por un helado para su niЯo y luego regresar a la mansiСn, por lo que su esposa podМa irse por su cuenta.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo... Dos angelitos despistados chocaban contra alguien muy especial y que alegrarМa sus vidas marcadas por un triste destino muy compartido por otros аngeles...

Y asМ...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como el anterior y como ven finalmente se han encontrado nuevos personajes y he dejado mas pistas sobre este fic ©Las captan? Si es asМ ©Ya saben quien es el esposo de Sirius? En el prСximo capitulo continuare con los encuentros pero con los otros аngeles y veremos como les va a ellos con sus nuevos conocidos, asi como sabremos algo del interrogatorio por parte de James y Sirius hacia el pobre de Remus. Gracias por sus comentarios. Nos vemos en 20 0 25 dМas.

remi ros potter/mar snape artemisa

Luzy Snape. 


	5. conociendonos II

Ángeles V

Capitulo 5: Seis años después... Conociéndonos II y la historia del ángel y el lobo I.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo... Dos angelitos despistados chocaban contra alguien muy especial y que alegraría sus vidas marcadas por un triste destino muy compartido por otros Ángeles...

-¡OH, perdón no te vi¿Estas bien?-dijo con suavidad un niño de unos 6 o 7 años, de rebelde cabello cenizo, bellísimos, traviesos y expresivos ojos mieles que rápidamente sujeto por la cintura a la pequeña niña que había chocado contra si para evitar que cayera al suelo.

-¡Estoy bien, no te preocupes; no paso nada! Y por cierto ¡Yo soy Yuri Sunshine y ella es mi prima Ryo Tsuki!-dijo Yuri con una sonrisa presentándose a si y a su prima, quien también sonrió un instante antes de volver su atención hacia su compañera.

-¿Estas segura de que estas bien, Yuri¿No te hiciste ningún daño?-dijo preocupada Ryo, acercándose a su primita y apartándola del niño aquel, quien solo veía a las primas con curiosidad.

-¡Estoy bien, Ryo; no te preocupes! Tampoco es para tanto pues no fue un golpe muy duro, además... ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?-pregunto Yuri volviendo a centrarse sobre el niño rubio.

-¡Lo siento, no lo he dicho: Joseph Wheeler, un gusto; pero pueden decirme Joey!-dijo Joey con una apenada sonrisa, tirando nervioso de su cabello debido a su despiste.

-¡No pasa nada, así que deja de hacer eso por favor!-dijeron Yuri y Ryo exasperadas al ver los nervios del rubio.

-¡Lo lamento! Cuando me pongo nervioso me da por tirarme del cabello, perdón-dijo Joey apenado aun.

-¡Pero no tienes porque ponerte nervioso, Joey!-dijo Yuri con una tranquila sonrisa en sus labios con la que logro que el rubio se calmara.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí¿Acaso están perdidas?-pregunto Joey ya tranquilo, viendo curioso que nadie acompañaba a las niña y eso era peculiar.

-¡En realidad no! Más bien nos estamos escapando de una malvada bruja-dijo Ryo como si nada.

-¿Una bruja las persigue¡Pero eso es peligroso! Deberían de esconderse y yo se donde ¡Vengan!-dijo Joey preocupado mientras tomaba por sus muñecas a Ryo y Yuri, jalándoles para llevárselas de ahí, tan rápido que ni tiempo les dio a las niñas de reaccionar y para cuando lo hicieron ya se encontraban dentro del jardín de una impresionante e inmensa mansión.

-¡Joey, basta por favor detente!-exclamaron las niñas intentando soltarse del agarre del rubio, sin conseguirlo en lo absoluto, pues aunque no lo pareciera era bastante fuerte a pesar de su apariencia delgada.

-¡Perdón, no fue mi intención¿Las lastime?-pregunto Joey, soltándolas y viendo preocupado, las leves marcas rojizas que estaban apareciendo en las muñecas de las niñas.

-¡No es gran cosa; así que no te angusties! Además como íbamos a saber que eras tan fuerte, no lo pareces puesto que eres muy delgadito, Joey-dijeron las niñas calmadas mientras se sobaban ligeramente sus maltratadas muñecas.

-¡Vaya, vaya te han dicho flacucho, perrito!-dijo con burla una arrogante vocecita que hizo voltear a los tres pequeños, encontrándose frente a un niño de unos 7 años, de cabellos castaño oscuro, ojos azules extrañamente fríos y orgullos para ser los de un niño y cuya actitud engreída sorprendió a las niñas y exaspero a Joey.

-¡No creo que debas meterte en nuestra conversación, Kaiba junior¿Qué no sabes que es de mala educación hacerlo? Si el señor Kaiba lo sabe, te va a regañar; así que mejor vete ya-dijo Joey molesto aunque también con insolencia y tono despectivo.

-¡Y tú no eres mas que un criado insolente¡Por lo que no tienes ninguno derecho de responderme así pues si se lo pido a Gozabaru, despedirá a tu padre y entonces estarían en el calle, así que muéstrame mas servilismo y respeto, perrito!-dijo el castañito arrogantemente.

-Ser un sirviente no es nada indigno; puesto que es un trabajo honesto como muchos otros, por lo que no trates de rebajarme, creyendo que me humillare solo por tus amenazas, además tú no puedes decidir eso; tan solo el señor Kaiba y él nunca despediría a pá puesto que es un doncel así que no puede dejarle desamparado, menos cuando mi papá murió y al ser empleado de tu padrastro al morir le encargo la responsabilidad de mi pá e incluso la mía pero como pá no quería ser "mantenido" se ofreció a desempeñar las funciones que realizaba papá y por eso es un trabajador en esta casa y yo también ayudo con algunos encargos a la cocinera pero eso no significa que tenga que obedecerte, Kaiba junior ¡así que deja de dar la lata y déjame en paz!-dijo Joey molesto.

-¡PERRITO TONTO!-grito Kaiba mientras daba media vuelta para alejarse del rubio, quien solo bufo entre enfadado y resignado ante las palabras del otro niño, pues era tan común aquel comportamiento de parte del mismo que ya se estaba haciendo inmune al chico pero aun así no lo conseguía del todo pues había algo en el castaño que irremediablemente le llamaba la atención, aun cuando no supiera con exactitud ¿Qué?

-¿Joey?-llamaron Yuri y Ryo con preocupación por el ensimamiento en que se encontraba su amigo.

-¡Lo siento niñas! Lamento mucho que hayan visto esto, pero es que Kaiba junior me saca de quicio; la verdad es que nunca hemos logrado llevarnos bien y ni siquiera se porque a veces creo que le hice algo en otra vida y por eso me detesta tanto, aunque no le hagan caso le gusta ladrar pero no muerde y eso que se supone que el perrito soy yo pero el que actúa como uno es él. Ahora ¿Les gustaría comer algo? La señora Mary es una buenísima cocinera y sus galletas son las mejores del mundo-dijo Joey volviendo a sonreír para no preocupar a la niñas.

-Creo que no podemos aceptar tu invitación, Joey; tenemos que volver pues nuestras familias van a estar preocupadas por nuestro paradero-dijeron las niñas con calma.

-Pero ¿No tienen que esconderse de la bruja que les persigue?-dijo Joey extrañado, viendo curioso como Yuri se avergonzaba y Ryo solo volvía los ojos exasperada.

-Bueno en realidad habida una confusión pues la bruja a la que nos referíamos ¡No es tal! Al menos no en el sentido que debes estar pensado pues la "bruja" es la mamá de Yuri y mi tía; le decimos bruja porque es una malvada y antes de escaparnos y encontrarte, quiso golpear a mi prima, así que nos escondimos y fue cuando tropezamos contigo, Joey-dijo Ryo con tranquilidad.

-¿La mamá de Yuri, quiso golpearla? Pero no se supone ¿Qué son doncellas? Lo dijo por los lazos que llevan-dijo Joey curioso, señalando el par de lazos, en las muñecas derechas de cada niña, azul cielo que llevaban puestos.

-¡así es: lo somos! Pero la mamá de Yuri simplemente odia la idea de tener una hija doncella, sobretodo porque quería un hijo varón por lo que se desquita con mi prima pensando -tal vez- que así desaparecerá y tendrá el hijo que tanto quiere-dijo Ryo como si nada.

-¡Pero eso es malo! Se supone que debería de cuidar a Yuri, sobretodo porque las doncellas son muy escasas-dijo Joey consternado y asombrado.

-¡Lo sabemos! Pero hacérselo comprender a Lucille Court es imposible, pues tal pareciera que esta loca, si vieras las veces en que ha lastimado a Yuri; ella no es una buena mamá pero mi tío, la quiere mucho y por eso se niega a ver la realidad, así que tenemos que andar escondiéndonos de la bruja porque tampoco Yuri quiere decirle al tío Amir sobre los malos tratos de ella pues no desea verlo triste-dijo Ryo con tranquilidad.

-¡OH, eso si que esta feo! Pero ¿Qué les parece si comemos algo y luego les acompaño a buscar a sus familias? De todas maneras dudo que puedan encontrar el camino ¿O si?-dijo Joey comprensivo viendo a las niñas negar con un movimiento de sus cabezas.

-¡Pues la verdad, no creo! Corriste tan rápido que apenas nos dio tiempo de ver el camino, Joey-dijeron Yuri y Ryo tranquilas.

-Entonces ¡Comamos algo! Y luego les llevo hasta donde las encontré, y donde supongo pueden volver a su casa ¿Cierto?-las niñas asintieron-si es así, vamos con la señora Mary-dijo Joey con una sonrisa, señalando el camino a la cocina sin reparar en que la manga de su camisa se corría.

-¿Eres un doncel, Joey?-cuestiono curiosa Yuri al ver como la muñeca del niño quedaba al descubierto y dejaba ver un pequeño lazo azul cielo en la misma y que el rubio intento cubrir de inmediato pero ya las niñas lo habían visto para el azoro del rubio.

-¡Si, lo soy; como mi pá!-respondió Joey apenado y algo entristecido puesto que no le agradaba el trato que los donceles tenían en ese mundo, era tan degradante que incluso estaban "marcados" por aquel lazo para su identificación como si fuesen animales para el rastro, pero afortunadamente el señor Kaiba les trataba de manera considerada e incluso era amable con los Wheeler's pero para su mala fortuna no todos compartían esa simpatía y por lo tanto su vida no era tan sencilla, así que procuraba mantener oculto aquel pedacito de tela para que nadie lo viese y así no supieran su naturaleza, pues mientras las personas no sabían su condición le trataban como aun niño común pero eso cambiaba en cuanto veían el lazo, del que por nada del mundo se podía deshacer, a pesar de todos sus intentos por hacerlo.

-así que tampoco eres feliz ¿Verdad? Es horrible ser un doncel ¿No crees?-dijo Yuri comprensiva, mientras se abrazaba a Joey desde su cintura, apenas alcanzando a llegar a la altura de su estomago pues era muy bajita y el niño rubio era mas alto que ella.

-¡Lo es; tanto como ser una doncella, Yuri!-replico Joey con ternura, devolviendo el abrazo de tal forma que la niña quedaba envuelta por sus brazos, depositando un ligero beso sobre el suave cabello tricolor de la pequeña ajenos al hecho de que un castañito les estaba observando desde un balcón de la mansión, molestándose al ver aquella escena.

-¡Maldita cría¿Por que abraza a MI perrito¡Nadie puede hacerlo, nadie pude acercársele excepto yo; él es mío!-pensaba posesivo Seto apretando fuertemente sus puños por la furia que sentía de ver como su perruno cachorrito besaba y abrazaba a Yuri, decidiendo en ese momento que la tricolor era su enemiga y como tal debía de ser destruida pues era una amenaza a la posesión de su propiedad, es decir, sobre Joseph Wheeler, hijo.

Mientras tanto en la región del sur... una pequeña pelirosa y un niño pelirrojo caminaban tranquilamente por un inmenso parque mientras ha algunos metros de distancia eran vigilados por un par de guardaespaldas, que se aseguraban de su protección y bienestar...

-Entonces ¿Vas a enseñarle tu canción al padrino?-dijo el pelirrojo curioso.

-¡Si, Hiro! Aunque no se si al padrino Ryuichi le guste después de todo soy muy pequeña como para escribir algo tan bueno como lo que él, compone-dijo la pelirosa con calma.

-Pero eso no importa sabes que eso al padrino no le importuna, por el contrario a él le gustaría mucho que siguiéramos sus pasos en la música, después de todo nos ha estado enseñando para que un día podamos hacerlo; así que no te preocupes, él no se reirá de tu letra, eso seguro; ahora ¿Qué te parece si voy por unos helados¡Allí hay una carreta ambulante, Suky!-dijo Hiro señalando un punto del parque.

-¡Esta bien, Hiro! Te espero bajo ese árbol-dijo Suky con una sonrisa.

-¡Te traeré un helado de fresa, Suky!-dijo Hiro mientras corría a la carreta, seguido por uno de los guardaespaldas, mientras el otro se quedaba cerca de la niña que en ese momento sacaba de su bolsa, la hoja con su composición y que inesperadamente le fue arrebatada por una ráfaga de viento.

-¡Ay, no, mi letra!-exclamo Suky angustiada corriendo detrás del fugitivo papel, que en ese momento caía a los pies de un chico rubio, que con parsimonia lo recogía del suelo, leyéndolo mientras se incorporaba de nuevo.

-¡Que pena, esta leyendo mi composición!-pensaba mortificada y avergonzada Suky al ver al otro niño, leer; queriendo morir de la vergüenza porque alguien extraño -a su padrino- estaba leyendo la composición que tanto le había costado escribir.

-¿Tú, escribiste esto?-cuestiono el chico, curioso mientras veía a la pelirosa asentir, de manera tímida.

-¿Qué edad tienes, 4 0 5 años?-pregunto de nuevo el chico, sin perder la curiosidad.

-¡6 años!-dijo indignada Suky, por ser confundida con alguien más pequeña.

-¡OH, pues parece que tienes menos! Hubiera jurado que tenias 5 años cuando mucho, pero dices que tienes 6, y tú debes saberlo; bueno ya me tengo que ir, por cierto ¡Aquí esta tu composición y no esta mal, es algo infantil pero eres una niña así que es lógico!-dijo el rubio como si nada, entregándole la hoja a la pelirosa, quien anonadada por sus palabras no supo como reaccionar excepto por sus mejillas que se colorearon intensamente ante la divertida mirada dorada del chico, quien sonrió chulesco por la reacción de la chiquilla puesto que se le hacia bastante curiosita además de bonita por lo que había notado.

¡Te ves bonita así de colorada! Yo soy Eiri ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo Eiri divertido, estirando la mano para saludar a la niña, quien por inercia alargo su propia mano para tomar la del otro niño.

-¡Suky, soy Suky Etoile!-dijo la pelirosa, ruborizándose aun mas cuando el niño deposito un suave beso sobre el dorso de su mano.

-¡Un gusto, Suky; quizás nos volvamos a ver, hasta entonces!-dijo Eiri con una sonrisa, volviendo a depositar un segundo beso en la mano de la niña para luego con rapidez llevar su mano hasta los rosados cabellos por donde deslizo sus dedos con una suave caricia-aumentando el azoramiento de la pelirosa- y luego de eso se dio media vuelta para irse de ahí, dejando a una ensimismada pelirosa, detrás.

-¡Suky, aquí estas¿No se supone que me esperarías debajo de un árbol¿Qué haces aquí¡Tu helado se esta derritiendo, así que cómetelo¿Qué te pasa, Suky?-pregunto Hito extrañado al llegar corriendo pues estaba buscando a la pelirosa y ahora que la encontraba la hallaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos pues ni siquiera le hacia caso al helado que tenia frente a su nariz.

-¡Guau, que niño mas guapo e interesante! Espero que lo vuelva a ver-pensaba Suky en las nubes, e ignorando por completo la llegada de su amigo pelirrojo.

-¡Suky, hazme caso!-dijo Hiro exasperado mientras estampaba el helado en la boca de la pelirosa.

-¡Hiro!-exclamo Suky shockeada mientras se quitaba el helado del rostro, limpiándose con una servilleta, los resto del mismo de su cara.

-¡Vaya, hasta que reaccionas! Estaba pensado que estabas "muerta" puesto que ni caso me hacías ¿Qué te paso¿Por qué estabas tan ida?-pregunto Hiro curioso, chupando un poco de su helado de vainilla.

-¡OH, no me di cuenta; pero es que conocí aun niño maravillo, Hiro!-dijo Suky con un suspiro mientras distraídamente lamía lo que quedaba de su helado de fresa.

-¿Conociste a un niño? Pero aquí no hay nadie ¿Estas bien¿No te habrá dado calor y ya estas viendo alucinaciones?-dijo Hiro extrañado, volteando a todos lados buscando a un niño pero solo encontrando a los guardaespaldas así que estaba pensando que su amiga comenzaba a desvariar.

-¡Hiro malo!-dijo Suky con fingida molestia mientras daba media vuelta para irse bajo un árbol pues ya le estaba dando calor y no le daría la razón a su amigo.

-¿Qué mosca le pico, ahora?-murmuro Hiro confundido por el comportamiento de su amiga y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta eran vistos desde lejos por el niño que Suky acababa de conocer y que se encontraba junto a otro rubio algo mayor que el chico.

-¿Qué ves, Eiri?-pregunto el rubio mayor curioso al notar la encantada mirada dorada del chico aunque no podía encontrar el ¿Con que o por quien es que estaba así?

-¡OH, nada solo veía a la niña mas bonita que he visto en mi vida, cuñado Tomha!-dijo Eiri con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Una niña¿Cuál?-pregunto Tomha extrañado.

-¡No importa, ya se fue de todas maneras! así que también deberíamos irnos o mi hermana se va ha enojar; y sabes cuñado ¡Estoy seguro de que volveré a ver a Suky otro día y entonces voy a pedirle que sea mi novia pues es tan bonita como alegre! Pero hasta entonces me conformare con tener esto...-dijo Eiri con un suspiro feliz mientras dejaba ver en su mano un pequeño prendedor para el cabello con la forma de una estrella y que había retirado del cabello de la pelirosa al pasar sus dedos por el mismo, para luego depositar un suave beso sobre aquella joya.

-¿Suky¿Quién será esa niña? Tal parece que ha dejado una fuerte impresión en Eiri, lo que no me agrada y si por mí fuese no voy a dejar que se vuelvan a ver de ninguna manera-pensaba Tomha algo molesto por no tener la atención del chico y enfadándose aun mas al ver como besaba aquella estrella.

Por otro lado en la región de oriente... La pequeña Sunny Ángel se hallo repentinamente perdida y separada del lado de su hermano mayor Ikki, lo cual le tenia asustada y por lo tanto se encontraba abrazada a si misma con la carita oculta entre las rodillas, sollozando queditamente, mas a pesar de todo, su llanto fue escuchado por alguien que pasaba por ahí...

-¿Por qué lloras, niña?-pregunto la suave voz de un niño que se había acercado a la pequeña Sunny, atraído por su llanto y colocando una manita sobre el hombro de la misma queriendo consolarla.

-¡OH... es que... estoy... perdida y... no... encuentro... a mi... hermano... Ikki!-respondió entrecortadamente Sunny mientras levantaba la carita para toparse con un niño de alborotados cabellos castaños más o menos de su edad y una franca y alegre sonrisa en los labios que le veía con una tierna mirada.

-¡Entonces no te preocupes; ven conmigo, yo se ha donde ira tu hermano a buscarte y por cierto mi nombre es Seiya!-dijo el niño ofreciéndole una mano a la niña para que se levantara y le siguiera.

-¿En serio sabes, donde esta Ikki?-dijo Sunny dudosa, mientras tomaba la mano ofrecida para levantarse y así ir con Seiya.

-¡Si! después de todo conozco este lugar mejor que nadie, a excepción de Seika; ella lo conoce mas que yo pero aun así estas en mi orfanato, aunque ahorita esta lleno de gente por el festival pero el director nos dijo a donde llevar lo que se perdiera para que así lo pudieran encontrar sus dueños, por lo que es posible que tu hermano este ahí ¡Buscándote! Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Seiya curioso.

-¡OH, perdón: soy Sunny Ángel, un gusto!-dijo Sunny ya mas tranquila, mientras se presentaba extendiendo una mano para saludar al niño aquel.

-¡Un placer, Sunny; ahora vamos a buscar a tu hermano!-dijo Seiya con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano de la peliverde y sin soltarla la dirigió hacia el puesto de cosas perdidas y donde se encontraron con un impaciente así como desesperado Ikki, quien andaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, nervioso por no poder encontrar a su hermanita, la cual en ese momento iba llegando con Seiya.

-Ese es tu hermano ¿Verdad?-dijo Seiya como si nada señalando a Ikki.

-¡Si!-susurro Sunny con una sonrisa al toparse con su hermano mayor pues ya se sentía segura.

-¡Eso pensé! Se parecen mucho-dijo Seiya terminando de jalar a Sunny para que se reuniera con su hermano antes de que le diera un ataque o algo parecido al peliazul.

-¡Ikki, aquí estoy!-exclamo Sunny en voz alta llamando la atención de su hermano, aunque algo extrañada por la observación de Seiya, pues a su parecer era la primera persona que decía que se parecían pues hasta entonces nadie creía que fueran hermanos puesto que no eran muy parecidos que digamos, con la excepción de los ojos que ambos heredaron de su mamá, ya que Ikki era el retrato de su papá, mientras que ella, era el de su mamá y por lo tanto pocos creían que fuesen hermanos.

-¡Sunny, gracias a Dios¿Estas bien¿Dónde andabas¡He estado tan angustiado por ti, no te vuelvas a perder!-dijo Ikki preocupado mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la niña, separándola de Seiya, la cual de repente comenzó a ponerse morada por el apretado agarre.

-¡Calma, Ikki o vas a ahogar a tu hermana Sunny!-dijo Seiya divertido, llamándole la atención al moreno para que no ahogase a la peliverde.

-¡Ay, lo siento, Sunny!-dijo Ikki, soltando rápidamente a su hermanita antes de que se ahogara, mas de lo que ya estaba.

-¡No hay... problema... hermano!-dijo Sunny agarrando aire para reponer el perdido anteriormente.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y además ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Ikki extrañado a Seiya.

-¡Soy Seiya y tu hermana Sunny me lo dijo cuando la he encontrado, Ikki!-dijo Seiya quitado de la pena mas antes de que el moreno pudiese responder algo...

-¡Seiya, aquí estas! El director te esta buscando y espero que no sea porque hiciste algo ¿Eh?-dijo una pelirroja algo mayor que el niño.

-¡Ya voy! Y no he hecho nada -¿Creo?- aunque no me lo creas, Seika; nos vemos, Sunny y no te vuelvas a perder!-dijo Seiya despidiéndose de la niña peliverde con una sonrisa pues intuía que algo mas podría molestar al hermano mayor.

-¡Gracias Seiya, espero que nos volvamos a ver, otro día!-dijo Sunny agradecida, mientras rápidamente depositaba un beso en la mejilla del castaño, quien se quedo ido ante aquel gesto y fue bruscamente jalado por a pelirroja, de tal manera que ya no pudo decir nada mas excepto llevarse una mano a su mejilla, sorprendido.

-¿Qué fue eso¿Por qué lo besaste?-dijo Ikki celoso.

-¿Estas celoso, hermano? No tienes porque fue solo un beso en la mejilla, nada serio; además a ti también te he besado y no haces escándalo por eso, Ikki-dijo Sunny divertida.

-¡Si... bueno... pero yo... soy tu... hermano!-dijo nervioso Ikki pues solo su hermanita podía sacarlo de onda como ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

Y en la mansión Potter...

-¡Padfoot ¿Qué crees que haces?!-exclamo James Potter extrañado al ver la manera en que traía a su pequeña Helena, la cual pareciera un paquete pues era jalada sin ninguna clase de consideración, además de que los mellizos tampoco estaban muy felices por lo que notaba pues su desesperado llanto así se lo decía.

-¿Qué te pasa, Padfoot? Se puede saber ¿Qué rayos te pico¿Acaso no ves que estas asustando a los niños?-dijo James indignado mientras separaba algo brusco a su pequeña Helena del agarre de Sirius, arrodillándose de inmediato ante la misma para ver si estaba bien.

-¿Esta bien, mi niña¿Qué te hizo, Padfoot?-dijo James con preocupación, examinando a su niña en busca de algún trauma causado por su amigo pues no había sido precisamente muy gentil en su trato que digamos.

-¡Estoy bien, no me hizo nada! Solo que padrino Paddy me asusta se ha puesto como loquito desde que le presente a Draco y su papá y asusto a mis primos, que no han dejado de llorar a pesar de que el padrino Moony a intentado calma a Cig pero no ha podido porque el padrino Paddy se la ha pasado gruñendo todo el camino y ni siquiera dejo que compráramos ropa, papi-acuso Helena seriamente y con un ligero reproche en la voz que hizo sonreír a James, ya mas tranquilo pues no pareciera ser muy serio el asunto solo que ahora tenia una curiosidad.

-¿Quién es Draco? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver con tu comportamiento, Sirius?-cuestiono tranquilo James aunque también curioso.

-Antes de responder a eso, lo mejor será que Helena vaya a descansar y si pudieran llevarse a los mellizos lo agradecería bastante, pues lo que tengo que decir no es nada agradable y no quiero ser responsable de que mi ahijada se traume y mis hijos se vuelva ha asustar-dijo Sirius con inusitada seriedad, que extraño a James así como a Leonel.

-¡En ese caso: me llevare a los niños a descansar! Sospecho que los mellizos necesitan descansar-dijo Gabriela mientras llamaba a un elfo para que la ayudara a llevar a los mellizos a una de las habitaciones al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Helena para llevársela de ahí, también.

Y así una vez que Gabriela y los niños se hubieron marchado...

-Muy bien ¿Qué esta pasando aquí¿Por qué estas tan molesto, Padfoot?-cuestiono James con la mayor de las calmas, pues no deseaba perder los estribos aunque al ver lo alterados que sus amigos lucían, no era como para que se tranquilizara pero aun así lo intentaba pues no deseaba que Helena y los mellizos fueran molestados con sus /posibles/ gritos.

-¡Eso deberías de "agradecérselo" a Moony! Él es el responsable de que este tan molesto, es que solo de pensar en que todo este tiempo ha estado ocultándonos algo tan importante como el hecho de que ... ¡Malfoy fue el maldito mal nacido que lo embarazo; me da una rabia que no puedo con ella!-exclamo Sirius enojado, mientras teatralmente se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sofás del estudio, donde estaban reunidos.

-¿Qué has dicho¿Acaso te estas refiriendo a Malfoy... Lucius Malfoy?-dijo anonadado James también dejándose caer junto a Sirius sobre el sofá, pues realmente aquella revelación lo había sorprendido y peor se puso al ver como su moreno amigo asentía, antes sus preguntas, mientras que Remus tan solo golpeaba su frente contra la palma de su mano con un gesto de incredulidad cruzando sus facciones.

-¡Merlín santo¿Cómo pueden ser tan pancheros? Y eso no es lo peor sino que ahorita viene el interrogatorio, pues luego de esta revelación James no se quedara tranquilo hasta que me saque toda la historia de lo mío con Lucius, lo cual es un serio problema-pensaba Remus incrédulo mientras calmadamente tomaba asiento en un sillón frente a sus amigos a la espera de sus preguntas, que sabia no tardarían en llegar, solo había que darles tiempo para que se hicieran a la idea y entonces ¡Si, Sálvese quien pueda!

-así que Lucius Malfoy ¿No¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada, Moony? Sabes bien que no te habríamos reprochado nada si tú estas enamorado de ese rubio engreído y arrogante, quizás no sea santo de nuestra devoción pero tampoco nos opondríamos a tu felicidad, así que dinos ¿Por qué no confiaste en nosotros¿Acaso no somos tus mejores amigos, Remus?-dijo James con serenidad una vez que se hubo recuperado de la impresión que le había causado aquella revelación.

-¡Por supuesto que son mis mejores amigos!-exclamo efusivo Remus mientras se levantaba rápidamente del sillón para de inmediato acercarse hasta sus amigos y sentando entre los dos, les echo sus brazos por sus espaldas para así abrazarlos con fuerza, mientras les decía...

-¡Claro que son mis amigos, es mas son los mejores! Jamás quise que se sintieran mal pero comprendan que no era muy sencillo el que les hubiera dicho sobre Lucius, al menos no en aquel entonces y mas si consideran que nunca se han llevado muy bien que digamos ¿Cómo podría entonces decirles que me había engañado, ilusionándome con su amor y luego quitándome a mi cachorro? Si se los hubiese dicho, habrían cometido alguna locura y no quería que algo les pasara por mi causa; después de todo yo sabría reponerme ¡Por supuesto, me ha tomado tiempo hacerlo pero eso es cosa aparte! Mas ahora Sirius se ha dado cuenta, luego de ver a mi cachorro Draco, lo que me da curiosidad ¿Cómo fue que lo notaste? Puesto que el pequeño es exacto a su padre Lucius ¿Qué te hizo pensar que era mi bebe, Paddy?-pregunto curioso Remus, soltando a sus amigos del abrazo pues se daba cuenta de que estaba ahogándoles.

-¡Eso es fácil, puesto que tiene pequeñas motas doradas en sus ojos! Y que son exactas al color de tus ojos, por lo que al verlas no pude evitar pensar que tenia que ser tuyo puesto que tus ojos dorados son únicos y que el pequeño Malfoy los tuviera, mas tu reacción nerviosa terminaron por confirmarme que era tu bebe aunque de cierta manera esperaba que no fuese cierto, porque la verdad ¿que le viste a Lucius Malfoy¡Por Merlín, es un rubio oxigenado además de egocéntrico y engreído como pocos, Moony!-dijo Sirius exasperado, viendo curioso al castaño, exactamente igual a como lo hacían James y Leonel, quienes callados esperaban las respuestas que solo Remus podía proporcionales.

-¡así que tiene mis ojos! O al menos una parte; es raro pero ni siquiera me di cuenta de ese detalle, estaba tan emocionado de verlo que solo pude apreciar lo hermoso que es; pero me alegro de saber que tiene algo mío y es una sensación tan intensa, tan... ¡No se! Especial, supongo-dijo Remus con infinito orgullo mientras remomeraba la imagen del pequeño Draco en su mente, cerrando para ello los ojos, logrando así concentrarse mas en su bebe, sonriendo feliz al recordarlo.

-¡Eso que sientes es orgullo paterno, Moony! Y es una sensación difícil de explicar pero que sin embargo te hace sentir de maravilla cada vez que vez a tu bebe, sintiendo que puedes estallar ante tanta felicidad-dijo James con calma al ver a Remus en las nubes.

-¡Vaya así que es por eso que ustedes se "inflan" al ver a Helena y los mellizos¿No es cierto?-dijo Remus divertido, al entender las actitudes de sus amigos al observar a sus respectivos cachorros, algo que no había logrado comprender del todo hasta ahora que vio /personalmente/ al suyo propio.

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones infantiles... los mellizos Black habían caído dormidos, luego de algunos juegos con Gabriela y Helena, así que ahora estaban las dos "doncellas" enfrascadas en una plática de chicas.

-Bueno, Helena sigue contándome de tu visita al callejón ¿Fue divertida?-dijo Gabriela sonriendo, mientras bebía te, con el set de juego de su nieta, quien como la pequeña dama que era hacia los honores en la mesita donde se encontraban sentadas.

-¡Claro que lo fue, abue! No había visto tantas túnicas tan bonitas pero sabes que fue lo mejor...-dijo la niña haciendo una corta pausa, antes de continuar, a la vez que un ligero ruborcito cubría sus mejillas, sonrojándolas-... ¡Que conocí a Draco!-exclamo emocionada Helena y con tal entusiasmo que estuvo a punto de derramar el te que en ese momento le servia a su abuela.

-¿Draco¿Quién es, mi niña bonita?-pregunto Gabriela curiosa y divertida por el entusiasmo y reacciones de la morenita.

-¡OH, es un niño que conocí en la tienda de túnicas! Y es genial; si lo hubieras visto, es muy guapo además es todo un caballero y me beso en la mano ¡Dos veces, abue!-exclamo Helena aun mas emocionada que antes así como con un mas marcado rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡OH, ahora se porque estas tan emocionada¿Y te gusto mucho?-pregunto Gabriela intrigada a la niña.

-¡Si, me gusto mucho y desearía volverle a ver, abue!-confeso Helena de manera tímida, para la complacencia de Gabriela, quien sonrió feliz ante aquellas palabras.

-¡Estoy segura de que si lo deseas con fuerza, lo volverás a ver, así que conserva ese deseo y lo veras cumplido, mi niña!-dijo Gabriela con calma mientras le sonreía a la morenita.

-¿En serio? Si es así ¡Voy a desearlo con todo el corazón! Pues en verdad me gustaría volver a verlo, abue-dijo Helena feliz, levantándose intempestuosamente de su sillita para sentarse de inmediato en el regazo de su abuela y echándole los bracitos al cuello, la abrazo tan fuerte como podía.

-Vaya, nunca la había visto tan feliz; ese tal Draco realmente la ha impresionado y ahora siento ganas de conocerlo ¿Cómo será? Que ha "flechado" a Helena pero sobretodo va a ser divertido cuando James se entere, es tan "celoso" del cariño de su "niña" que de no ser Sirius y Remus sus padrinos, es casi seguro de que no se las confiaría, después de todo es su mas preciado tesoro, lo cual es entendible ya que es lo único que le ha quedado de su amada Lily. Aunque ahora lo divertido va a ser que si Helena y Draco se vuelven a encontrar y mi querido hijo descubre que a su pequeña le agrada ese niño, las cosas se pondrán interesantes de verdad-pensaba divertida Gabriela mientras devolvía cariñosa el abrazo de su nieta y una vez que se separaron ambas siguieron con sus juegos, ya sin mencionar a Draco, aunque Gabriela se daba perfecta cuenta de la fuerte impresión que había causado en Helena pues en mas de una ocasión la chiquilla se quedaba "suspendida" en sus pensamientos y con tal mirada ensoñadora que era muy difícil el no percatarse de que era debido aquel breve encuentro y que llevo a pensar a la señora Potter que tal vez el destino ya lo había planeado así y por tal motivo algo interesante podía depararle a su querida nietecita con respecto al niño Draco.

De vuelta al despacho de la mansión...

-¿Y bien¿Vas a contarnos o no, Moony?-dijeron James y Sirius, curiosos al notar que el castaño no se decidía a decirles nada con respecto al engreído rubio sobre el que estaban averiguando.

-¡Chicos, no deberían de ser tan entrometidos! Es la vida privada de Remus, así que no tienen porque presionarlo; ya les contara cuando este listo para hacerlo-dijo Leonel con calma, e interviniendo por vez primera pues se daba cuenta de que su hijo y Sirius, eran muy capaces de presionar tanto al ojimiel que este se pondría mas nervioso y ansioso de lo que ya estaba, lo cual no era muy recomendable dada su licantropía así como el hecho de que no faltara mucho para la siguiente luna llena y que solo traería como consecuencia que el castaño se agotara mas de lo necesario.

-Pero papá ¡Queremos saber!-dijo James caprichoso y haciendo un puchero.

-¡James Potter, deja de ser tan infantil; ni Helena actúa así, por Merlín!-dijo Leonel exasperado por la actitud de su hijo, quien de inmediato estuvo a punto de replicarle a su padre pero antes de que lo hiciera, la suave voz de Remus los interrumpió... salvando así lo que se podría prever como una futura discusión familiar entre los dos Potter's.

-¡No se preocupe señor Leonel, no hay ningún problema en contarles a ellos; solo que me he callado, un momento, buscando la manera de contarles, sin que se fueran a molestar o peor aun sacar conclusiones erróneas con todo este asunto de Lucius!-dijo Remus calmado así como reflexivo, volviendo a guardar silencio, mientras pensaba en que decirles -y que no- a sus amigos pues dependiendo de ello, la opinión con respecto a Lucius cambiaria para mal o para peor y no estaba muy seguro de querer que sus dos mejores amigos se estuviesen enfrentando constantemente con la rubia serpiente en cada ocasión en que se toparan y que lamentablemente eran varias siendo los tres herederos de muy importantes familias mágicas y por lo tanto debían cumplir con bastantes protocolos tan arcaicos como la misma sociedad en la que se desenvolvían.

-¡Moony, no tienes que preocuparte de eso! Ya de por si nuestra opinión sobre el rubio, no es muy buena que digamos y menos ahora que sabemos que fue quien te alejo de tu cachorro, así que diga lo que digas solo nos confirmara lo ruin, vil, y despreciable ser que es-dijo Sirius seriamente, mientras fruncía el ceño esperando que su amigo se decidiera finalmente a contarles su historia con el rubio, sobretodo porque tenia una fuerte duda rondando su cabeza ¿Por qué Malfoy había seducido a su amigo, teniendo un bebe, si estaba casado con su odiosa prima Narcisa? Eso era algo a lo que todavía no hallaba solución, en especial porque si no recordaba mal, Lucius y Narcisa presentaron al pequeño Draco como "hijo de los dos" y de ahí que nunca sospechara que el niño pudiera ser el de Remus -hasta ese día en que le vio- mas teniendo en cuenta que sus relaciones familiares -con ese lado de la familia, es decir Narcisa y Bellatrix, pues su prima Andrómeda era completamente distinta ha ese par de arpías malvadas- no eran muy buenas que digamos, es mas prácticamente con ningún miembro de su familia con las contadas excepciones de Andrómeda y Régulus, el resto era mejor ni nombrarlos.

-¡Supongo que tienes razón, Paddy! Y en ese caso les contare, pero que conste que no quiero interrupciones de ninguna clase, porque si lo hacen no les diré nada ¿OK?-dijo Remus serio mientras veía asentir a sus amigos así como a Leonel Potter y así dio paso a su historia...

FLASH BACK

(Esta parte tenia planeada narrarla en primera persona, como hice en un capitulo de Magia lunar pero entonces me salen unos monólogos largísimos así como unos párrafos que cansan de leer así que veremos la historia de Moony a través de un flash back, de todas maneras la idea es la misma, salvo el hecho de que aquí veremos mas interacción de Lucius con Remus a diferencia de si solo se narrara ¿No creen? Ahora si a seguir leyendo)

Casi 9 años antes...

Se puede ver a Remus recorriendo apurado el cajellón Diagon en busca del regalo adecuado para dos de sus mejores amigos, James y Lily pues ese día era su aniversario y por tal motivo habían organizado una reunión en la mansión Potter y ahora se encontraba con el dilema de no saber que obsequiarles, por lo que con rapidez recorría los diversos aparadores de las muchas tiendas que en el callejón había en busca de que darles, pero mientras seguía buscando, inesperadamente y sin proponérselo choco contra alguien al querer entrar a la tienda a la que iba...

-¡Lo siento mucho, no ha sido mi intención!-se disculpo rápidamente Remus sin ver con quien había chocado en realidad puesto que había cerrado los ojos por inercia al hacerlo, así que aun no se daba cuenta de con quien tropezó, aun cuando esta persona lo tuviera sujeto por los brazos evitando así su caída, pues con el choque había estado a punto de ir a parar al suelo.

-¡OH, no hay ningún problema, joven!-dijo una fuerte y grave voz masculina muy cerca del oído de Remus y que inconscientemente hizo estremecer al castaño, quien azorado acaba de darse cuenta de con quien había tropezado.

-¿Malfoy, eres tú?-dijo incrédulo Remus mientras alzaba con rapidez el rostro y abría sus ojos dorados para toparlos en su interlocutor.

-¿Lupin?-dijo a su vez Malfoy viendo con sorpresa al joven castaño entre sus brazos, asombrándose ante lo que veía pues en verdad...

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como el anterior y lamento muchísimo la tardanza en subir pero he tenido una serie de inconvenientes /entre ellos que me quede sin trabajo y por lo tanto sin fondos/ y por lo mismo me ha sido difícil actualizar pero como compensación todos mis fics, en sus respectivos últimos capítulos/ya que todos tienen diferente numero de capítulos/ son mas largos de lo habitual, es decir al menos son el doble que el anterior de cada uno de ellos, así que como quien dice son dos capítulos en uno /y en el caso de veelas son cuatro, jajaja/ y espero no volver a tardarme pero la verdad que este final de año se que me fue como en feria, y espero que entrando enero mis finanzas se restablezcan pues de lo contrario no se para cuando vuelva a subir. Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios y como siempre son más que bienvenidos pues gracias a los mismos es que sigo escribiendo, por otro lado habrán notado que subí dos nuevas historias y esto se debe principalmente a que gran parte de mis fics están por llegar a su conclusión puesto que ya no son muchos los capítulos que me falta es decir:

PD: Dentro de cada párrafo correspondiente al fic en cuestión /como en este caso Ángeles V/ encontraran las ideas generales para el próximo capitulo.

Ángeles V, vamos apenas en el capitulo 5 y como recién comienza todavía le falta para su conclusión, así que este NO TERMINA, por lo que pido paciencia.

Ideas del próximo capitulo: Terminaremos por saber la historia de Remus y Lucius así como el posible nacimiento de Draco y como es su relación con su "mamá" Narcisa.

¿¿¿Bailamos???, continua con el capitulo 15 y si mis cuentas e inspiración no me falla, le quedan 5 CAPÍTULOS mas para hacer un total de 20 así que ya esta por ACABAR.

Corazón de sombra y luz, sigue el capitulo 10 y es otro que NO CONCLUYE pues según mi inspiración e idea de este fic falta al menos otros 10 capítulos sino es que mas así que sigue abierto.

Eternamente MDMD, voy en el capitulo 8 y considerando que en la primera parte me avente 41 capítulos, es posible que este también me tarde en terminar y de momento ignoro cuantos capítulos me faltan así que paciencia, pues este NO TERMINA AUN.

Un Gatito Para Mí, este es NUEVO pero no son mas de 10 capítulos, pues se supone que era como una especie de regalo navideño pero como ya me atrase en subir no será muy largo así que solo son 10 capítulos cuando mucho, por eso mismo lo subo.

La sombra de un amor, voy en capitulo 14, calculo le quedan 6 CAPÍTULOS MAS PARA SU TERMINACIÓN para un total de 20 (¿Como que me esta dando por acabar en ese numero, no creen?).

Magia lunar, voy en el capitulo 20 y como es un crossover, va para largo así que tampoco puedo decir cuantos números de capítulos me faltan para terminar y por lo tanto este NO CONCLUYE TODAVÍA.

Un Amor Destinado, otro fic NUEVO, y por tal motivo aun desconozco cuantos capítulos me saldrán, sobretodo porque este también será un crossover pero esta vez entre Harry Potter y las Crónicas Vampiricas así que va para largo, también.

Un milenio para amarnos, capitulo 26, ha este solo le quedan cuatro PARA CONCLUIR, así que casi lo acabo.

Vuelvo a ti, son solo dos capítulos mas a manera de epilogo los que me faltaron para terminarlo por completo pues el final ya se lo di así que con este capitulo que estoy subiendo solo me falta otro mas y se acabo el fic.

Veelas: Peligro de amor, en este son los capítulos 12 y 13 pues son dos historias en una, y por tal motivo no estoy segura de cuanto me falta para terminar así que también paciencia.

artemisa remi ros potter

Luzy Snape.


	6. la historia del ángel y el lobo II y el

аngeles V

Capitulo 6: la historia del Аngel y el lobo II y el compromiso del perrito y su serpientita.

FLASH BACK

(Esta parte tenia planeada narrarla en primera persona, como hice en un capitulo de Magia lunar pero entonces me salen unos monСlogos largМsimos asМ como unos pАrrafos que cansan de leer asМ que veremos la historia de Moony a travИs de un flash back, de todas maneras la idea es la misma, salvo el hecho de que aquМ veremos mas interacciСn de Lucius con Remus a diferencia de si solo se narrara ©No creen? Ahora si a seguir leyendo)

Casi 9 aЯos antes...

Se puede ver a Remus recorriendo apurado el callejСn Diagon en busca del regalo adecuado para dos de sus mejores amigos, James y Lily pues ese dМa era su compromiso y por tal motivo habМan organizado una reuniСn en la mansiСn Potter y ahora se encontraba con el dilema de no saber que obsequiarles, por lo que con rapidez recorrМa los diversos aparadores de las muchas tiendas que en el callejСn habМa en busca de que darles, pero mientras seguМa buscando, inesperadamente y sin proponИrselo choco contra alguien al querer entrar a la tienda a la que iba...

-║Lo siento mucho, no ha sido mi intenciСn!-se disculpo rАpidamente Remus sin ver con quien habМa chocado en realidad puesto que habМa cerrado los ojos por inercia al hacerlo, asМ que aun no se daba cuenta de con quien tropezС, aun cuando esta persona lo tuviera sujeto por los brazos evitando asМ su caМda, pues con el choque habМa estado a punto de ir a parar al suelo.

-║OH, no hay ningЗn problema, joven!-dijo una fuerte y grave voz masculina muy cerca del oМdo de Remus y que inconscientemente hizo estremecer al castaЯo, quien azorado acaba de darse cuenta de con quien habМa tropezado.

-©Malfoy, eres tЗ?-dijo incrИdulo Remus mientras alzaba con rapidez el rostro y abrМa sus ojos dorados para toparlos en su interlocutor.

-©Lupin?-dijo a su vez Malfoy viendo con sorpresa al chico castaЯo entre sus brazos, asombrАndose ante lo que veМa pues en verdad...

Que aquel chico era verdaderamente hermoso y nada quedaba del pequeЯo niЯo enclenque y sin chiste que habМa aparecido en su sexto aЯo cuando comenzara el curso escolar puesto que ahora el castaЯo en sus brazos en verdad habМa cambiado y para mejor, por lo que podМa apreciar, pues si bien no era mas alto que Иl, que media los 1.85 -ya que apenas le llegaba a los hombros- tampoco se le podМa considerar bajo -como en su infancia, en que era realmente pequeЯo- pues el castaЯo en sus brazos era realmente apuesto pues aquellos ojos dorados brillaban tanto o mas que el dorado metal de los galeones, superando por mucho aquel oro opaco de los mismos, pues el de esos ojos era muchМsimo mas hermoso, sintiИndose de inmediato atrapado por los mismos, de tal forma que no podМa escapar aunque lo deseara.

-©QuИ haces aquМ, Lupin?-pregunto curioso Lucius al castaЯo, una vez que logro separarse del chico sintiendo -aunque no lo mostrС en lo absoluto- una repentina sensaciСn de abandono pues de verdad que la calidez del otro cuerpo era absolutamente innegable asМ como incomparable de tal manera que en solo aquellos breves instantes de contacto se habМa sentido en verdad bien, lo cual le resulto un tanto incomprensible.

Mas si el rubio hubiese sabido que no fue el Зnico en resentir aquella falta de contacto, posiblemente jamАs le habrМa soltado aunque no lo supo y quizАs eso era lo mejor por el momento...

-║Hola a ti tambien, Malfoy! Y lo que hago por aquМ, no deberМa de interesarte, despuИs de todo nunca hemos sido amigos, asМ que no veo la razСn de tu interИs-dijo Remus de manera tranquila, mientras veМa intrigado al rubio a quien -segЗn su parecer- no le habМa caМdo muy bien sus palabras pero no iba a preocuparse por eso pues nada de lo dicho era mentira asМ que no era su problema si al otro le resultaran molestas.

-║Tienes razСn, Lupin; no es de mi interИs!-replico sarcАstico Lucius, mientras se daba media vuelta para luego echar andar de manera arrogante asМ como altiva como solo un Malfoy sabia hacerlo.

-║Sigue siendo un presumido egocИntrico exactamente igual que en el colegio... O tal vez peor!-pensС divertido Remus al ver el comportamiento del rubio, al que ciertamente no habМa pensado en toparse de aquella forma pero no tenia que darle importancia al encuentro, despuИs de todo no lo volverМa a ver (Si Remus supiera, lo que le espera) de ninguna manera; asМ que mejor dejarlo pasar por ahora y continuar con lo que se supone habМa venido al cajellon Diagon, asМ que decidiС continuar su recorrido sin percatarse de que un rubio le seguМa observando desde cierta distancia, al parecer intrigado por el ex-gryffindor aunque eso no se lo admitirМa ni asМ mismo.

-║MaldiciСn Lupin! ©Por quИ no puedo dejar de verte? ©QuИ demonios tienes para llamar mi atenciСn? Recuerdo perfectamente bien que solo eras un mago comЗn, igual al promedio, con nada de verdad loable o atractivo para alguien de mi posiciСn, pero aun sabiИndolo hay algo en ti, gryffindor, que te hace atrayente a mi vista y de alguna manera voy averiguar ©QuИ es lo que tienes como para que no salgas de mis pensamientos?-pensaba Lucius sin dejar de seguir con su platina mirada al castaЯo hasta que el mismo desapareciС de su alcance.

AsМ luego de aquel primer encuentro y de que Remus no abandonase ni un momento los pensamientos de Lucius, este ultimo decidiС actuar, al respecto pues habМa comprendido -tras muchМsima negaciСn de su parte- que realmente necesitaba y querМa volver a ver al gryffindor, asМ que eso precisamente es lo que harМa.

-©Ha comprendido lo que quiero, Dobson?-cuestiono Lucius de forma frМa al hombre con el que estaba reuniИndose en ese momento.

-║Perfectamente, seЯor Malfoy; no tendrА ninguna queja de mi trabajo, y a mas tardar en una semana le traerИ el informe que me ha pedido con respecto a esa persona!-dijo respetuoso Dobson.

-║Bien! Aunque asegЗrese de que sea lo antes posible y como siempre requiero la mayor de las discreciones, Dobson-dijo Lucius con tono imperioso que hizo estremecer al otro hombre.

-║No... No tiene de que preocuparse, seЯor Malfoy; mi trabajo serА impecable!-replico Dobson rАpidamente para luego despedirse con prisa pues de verdad que el rubio conseguМa ponerlo nervioso.

-║En una semana, Remus Lupin, sabrИ todo de ti y entonces no podrАs escaparte de mis brazos!-pensaba Lucius con maliciosa satisfacciСn, mientras a su memoria volvМa -una vez mas- el recuerdo de unos preciosos ojos dorados que le habМan intrigado como ningunos otros.

Mientras tanto por otro lado, Remus era por completo ajeno a los planes del rubio slytherin y vivМa su vida de manera tranquila en la siempre compaЯМa de sus mejores amigos asМ como sus padres.

-©Ya estas listo, Remus? Tenemos que darnos prisa-llamo una voz de hombre mientras un golpe en una puerta se dejaba oМr.

-║Voy Sirius, no seas tan desesperado!-exclamo Remus con calma mientras abrМa la puerta de su habitaciСn, para encontrarse con un exaltado y nervioso moreno que no dejaba de pasearse de un lado para otro.

-║Para ti es fАcil estar tan calmado; despuИs de todo no eres tЗ el que ira a pedir la mano de su prometido, asМ como fijar la fecha de la boda; puesto que no tienes que pasar por este trago, despuИs de todo como no puedes casarte para ti es fАcil el...-dijo Sirius con algo de molestia asМ como cierto tono sarcАstico con el cual lastimo al ojidorado, dАndose cuenta de su metida de pata demasiado tarde.

-║Remus, yo... Lo siento; no era mi intenciСn decirte eso... Lo lamento!-se disculpo Sirius tras percatarse del dolor que le provoco a su amigo.

-║No importa, Sirius; tienes razСn, despuИs de todo: nunca voy a casarme! Puesto que ©QuiИn desearМa atarse a un licАntropo aun cuando sea un doncel?-dijo Remus con calma, como si en verdad no le importara todo aquel asunto pero aun asМ al ojiazul no le paso desapercibida la tristeza de la voz del castaЯo, lo cual le hizo aun mas miserable de lo que ya se estaba sintiendo.

-║Moony, yo...!-comenzС el moreno pero antes de siquiera poder continuar diciendo algo mas...

-║DИjalo ya, Sirius; no paso nada malo! Y mejor vamonos adelantАndonos o de lo contrario si que llegaremos tarde y no creo que eso le guste a tu prometido Severus; y acuИrdate de que no eres precisamente su santo de devociСn, por lo que es recomendable que nos apuremos para que puedas hacer algunos meritos con Severus ©No te parece?-dijo Remus tranquilo.

-║Claro, tienes toda la razСn y serА mejor que nos vayamos, Remus!-dijo Sirius con algo de apatМa, sabiendo bien que su amigo tenia toda la razСn con respecto a lo de Severus pero sintiИndose cual cucaracha por haberlo lastimado con sus imprudentes palabras.

AsМ ambos jСvenes "aparecieron" en Hogsmeade puesto que era el sitio mas cercano a Hogwarts /donde se llevarМa a cabo la reuniСn de prometidos/ en el que podМan llegar sin contratiempos y mientras subМan hacia el castillo, iban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos en un prolongado silencio aunque no totalmente incomodo...

-║Nunca nadie querМa casarme conmigo! Aun cuando soy un doncel, tuve la desgracia de haber sido mordido por un licАntropo antes de siquiera haber podido ser "presentado" como el resto de los donceles y doncellas existentes en aquel entonces; despuИs de todo la BID considero que no tenia ninguna utilidad para este mundo mАgico y si no me asesinaron fue simplemente porque la OGD se opuso terminantemente ha ese destino, aduciendo que ya habМa sido lo bastante "castigado" con la licantropМa como para que ademАs me quitaran la vida con tan solo 5 aЯos de vida; pero a veces pienso que lo mejor habrМa sido que me dejaran morir, al menos asМ no tendrМa que vivir con esta maldiciСn, lo mismo que tampoco les habrМa traМdo tantas desdichas ni sin sabores a mis padres, aunque por otro lado no habrМa podido conocer a mis queridos amigos James y Sirius (Aclaro, la rata de Pettigrew nunca fue amigo de los merodeadores, ni siquiera fue uno de ellos y muy posiblemente ni siquiera lo mencione en el fic, aunque si llega aparecer serА porque necesitare con quien se desquite Voldemort /cuando haga sus berrinches y apariciСn/ y para ese papel me gustan la rata y Bellatrix principalmente, ahora si luego de esta interrupciСn, continuo) y tan solo por conocerles, ha valido la pena tener que soportar tantos desprecios y humillaciones solo por ser un licАntropo y doncel a la vez, aunque afortunadamente son pocos los que conocen ambas condiciones en mi; y el resto de la gente se espanta tanto con el hecho de ser un lobo que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de mi condiciСn de doncel y aunque se percataran de esta ║No habrМa nadie que quisiera estar conmigo! Quien lo intentara -siquiera- tendrМa temor de que les contagiara la licantropМa a los hijos que pudiИsemos concebir y entonces la situaciСn seria verdaderamente insoportable, por lo que es mejor que ni siquiera piense en matrimonio ║Porque eso jamАs serА posible! ©QuiИn podrМa amar a un licАntropo? ©QuiИn?-pensaba un tanto abatido Remus mientras continuaba subiendo hacia Hogwarts.

-║Lo lastime, realmente le he hecho mucho daЯo con mis palabras! Pero que es que estaba tan nervioso que no he sabido controlarme y si proponИrmelo herМ a Moony, lo cual no era mi intenciСn pero es que el solo pensar en Severus ║Logra por completo alterar mi mente! Lo cual es algo que esa serpientita desconoce en su totalidad ©QuИ harМa Severus Snape si supiera que me tiene totalmente enamorado de Иl? Seguramente se burlarМa aun mas de mМ, de lo que ya lo hace; sino es que me terminarМa odiando y despreciando mucho mas de lo que ahora lo hace ya; si tan solo pudiera ser sincero y confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos y decirle asМ ║Que lo amo! Que lo he amado desde hace tanto tiempo, que hay veces que pareciera que puedo olvidar el momento justo en que me enamore de Иl, lo que es algo completamente imposible pues pareciera que se grabo en mi memoria con fuego de tal manera que no puedo olvidar aquel instante en que conocМ a un huraЯo pero lindo chiquillo de ojos negros tan intensos que desde ese momento mi corazСn y alma, le han pertenecido sin saberlo; mas Иl me odia y cree que me comprometerИ solo porque Dumblodore me lo ha pedido asМ, pero eso es tan falso; mas me temo que eso Severus nunca lo sabrА ║иl me odia! Pero aun con su odio, solamente serА mМo, no dejare que nadie mas lo tenga ║Nadie!-pensaba con decisiСn Sirius, olvidАndose por un momento de Remus para concentrarse solo en el pensamiento de un moreno ojinegro que le volvМa realmente loco, de deseo, de amor y de tantas cosas que habМa veces en que sentМa que su corazСn estallarМa con todas ellas.

AsМ ambos amigos continuaron en silencio, subiendo hacia el castillo en donde se reunirМan con Albus Dumblodore, Severus Snape y un par de personajes mАs...

-║Ya era hora que llegaran, chicos! El profesor Dumblodore estaba comenzando a desesperarse por tu retraso, incluso ha comenzado a pensar que te estas retractando, Paddy-dijo un chico de anteojos, rАpidamente al verlos aparecer por la entrada del castillo, extraЯАndose al verlos tan serios, aunque nada comento pues no era el momento, ya despuИs averiguarМa que era lo que les sucedМa a sus dos mejores amigos.

-║Por supuesto que no me voy a retractar, Prongs; tЗ sabes muy bien lo mucho que he estado esperando este compromiso! ©CСmo podrМa dejar pasar esta oportunidad?-dijo Sirius con calma, mientras se volteaba a ver al otro joven.

-║A mi no tienes que convencerme, Paddy! Yo se perfectamente bien lo mucho que te importa esa serpiente /a pesar de que no se merece el cariЯo que le tienes/ asМ como tambien se, que por nada del mundo vas a dejar que se te escape; aunque para eso tengas que casarte por una "aparente presiСn" por parte de Dumblodore, pero eso ahora no importa pues con presiСn o sin ella ║TЗ, te casaras con Snape de una u otra manera! Lo que me recuerda: prepАrense porque hay algo que no les a gustar sobretodo a ti, Sirius, asМ que tСmalo con mucha calma ©Quieres?-dijo el chico de anteojos mientras caminaba hacia el despacho de Albus Dumblodore.

-©De que estas hablando, James?-cuestiono Sirius curioso, por la palabras del otro chico.

-Pues de que ahМ, adentro no solo se encuentran tu serpiente, Albus y mi querida Lily, sino que tambien esta ║Malfoy! Pues me parece que serА uno de los testigos de tu prometido-dijo James como si nada, esperando las reacciones de sus amigos ante sus palabras.

-║La Serpiente Oxigenada! ©QuИ Esta Haciendo Aqui? Digo ©Quien Lo Mando A Llamar En Lo Que No Le Importa?-casi grito Sirius ante la noticia de James, quien tan solo se limito a encogerse de hombros pues la verdad que ya se esperaba aquellos gritos por parte de su amigo.

-║AsМ que Lucius esta aquМ; eso es inesperado, aunque no del todo! Pues es el mejor amigo de Severus, es obvio que tendrМa que estar por este lugar; pero por otro lado ©Por quИ no les he dicho nada a James y Sirius acerca del encuentro que tuve con ese rubio hace unos dМas? ©Por quИ me siento tan nervioso ante la perspectiva de que lo volverИ a ver dentro de poco? ©QuИ es lo que me hace sentir? Y ©Por quИ me estoy haciendo preguntas tan bobas? DespuИs de todo Lucius Malfoy no se podrМa interesar en mi y menos porque es un hombre casado con una doncella bellМsima ©QuИ podrМa verme a mi? Y aunque pudiese llamar su atenciСn, nada podrМa haber entre ambos y no solo por ser un licАntropo sino porque soy hijo de muggles y para los Malfoy's no hay nada mas importante que la pureza de sangre; asМ que no tengo porque ponerme nervioso de pensar que lo volverИ a ver ║иl jamАs me podrМa hacer caso, nunca jamАs!-pensaba Remus un tanto abatido, mientras seguМa a sus amigos, no tardando en llegar /finalmente/ al despacho de Dumblodore, en donde no estaba precisamente calmada la situaciСn...

-©Por quИ Me Tengo Que Casar Con El Idiota De Black, Albus? Ese engreМdo no es santo de mi devociСn y quieres que me case con Иl ║Es absurdo! Por mas que seas mi padrino y tutor, ya tengo suficiente edad como para elegir con quien quiero casarme y crИeme que el idiota de Sirius Black ║Es mi ultima opciСn y por supuesto tendrМamos que ser los dos Зnicos habitantes de todo el mundo o mas bien del UNIVERSO! ©Por quИ no puedo casarme con la persona que yo quiera? ©Por quИ tiene que ser Иl? ©Acaso no sabes lo mucho que lo detesto? Es simple y sencillamente es la persona mas engreМda y egoМsta que jamАs he conocido, que con tal de no casarme con Black seria capaz de quedarme a vestir santos o incluso casarme con un escroguto de cola explosiva /si eso fuese posible/ pero se que eso es absurdo, asМ que mejor me caso con Terrence Mckenzie ©No podrМa mejor casarme con Mckenzie?-dijo molesto Severus mientras encaraba a Albus Dumblodore, el cual estaba completamente impasible ante el comportamiento de Severus.

-║Tienes solo 16 aЯos! Y por lo mismo no sabe lo que es mejor para ti; pues si fueras tan maduro como quieres afirmar no te comportarМas de forma tan infantil, como lo estas haciendo, ahora. Y con respecto a tu compromiso con el joven Sirius ║No hay discusiСn posible: te casaras con Иl quieras o no! Te lo digo no solo como tu padrino, sino tambien como el dirigente principal de la OGD, he tolerado suficiente tiempo muchos de tus caprichos pero en esto no voy a transeguir ║Te unirАs a Sirius Black en cuanto llegue la fecha para la boda! Espero que lo comprendas y que te hagas a la idea de una buena vez o de lo contrario me verИ forzado a darte un castigo y sabes bien lo mucho que me desagrada llegar a los extremosos mИtodos de la BID, Severus-dijo Albus de manera firme, seria y autoritaria, consiguiendo con eso que Severus tan solo se molestara aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

-║No puedes hacerme algo asМ, Albus! Si tanto deseas que me casИ, pМdeselo a Terrence, estoy seguro de que Иl aceptarМa tu propuesta matrimonial, ademАs es un buen amigo de Lucius asМ que es mucho mejor que Black-dijo Severus ofuscado y totalmente enfadado por toda aquella situaciСn, sin darse cuenta de que Sirius, junto con James y Remus acababan de entrar y por lo tanto habМan escuchado claramente sus reclamos y que tanto dolor producМan en el moreno ojiazul pero obviamente no iba a demostrar su pesar frente a la serpientita aquella.

-No sabia que fuera tan quejica, Snivellus ║Vaya sorpresa! Eres bastante caprichoso por lo que noto, y el que Albus Dumblodore sea tu padrino pareciera darte ideas de que eres mucho mejor que nadie mas o al menos, mas que cualquier otro doncel, lo cual es ridМculo y de solo pensar que puedes creerte mas que otros /como si fueras la ultima coca cola del desierto o la mas fina y costosa joya de todo el mundo/ me provocan ganas de reМr, jajaja jajaja (Risa sarcАstica y burlona) porque la verdad que no lo eres y conozco otros donceles ║Que SI son mejores que tЗ! Y Por supuesto menos pagados de si mismos, pero por ahora no me interesa tu estЗpido orgullo, ya me encargare de domarte una vez que nos casemos; porque sabes no me convencМa mucho que digamos este compromiso /y posterior matrimonio/ despuИs de todo eres muy poquita cosa para un Black, pues un mestizo no es algo para sentirse orgullo aunque a tu favor tienes el ser ahijado de Albus y solo por eso se compensa tu falta de linaje, asМ que sino te importa /Y si lo hace, no me interesa/ vengo hablar con tu padrino para poner la fecha de boda y la presentaciСn de mis testigos asМ como padrinos del enlace, Snape-dijo Sirius como si nada, aunque un claro tono de desprecio se percibМa en su dura voz.

-║Maldito idiota; ni sueЯes que me casare contigo! No eres mАs que un imbИcil engreМdo y nunca ©Lo oyes? Nunca consentirИ este matrimonio con alguien como tЗ ║Primero muerto que permitir un enlace contigo, Black! ©Lo oyes bien?-dijo rabioso Severus, encarando a Sirius y golpeando con su dedo Мndice el ancho pecho del moreno, lastimАndole sin darse cuenta pues a pesar de su aparente fragilidad era fuerte segЗn percibМa Sirius.

-║Que mal educado estas, Snivellus! Y me importa muy poco si te casas conmigo libre o forzadamente pero ║Te casaras de cualquier manera! Y deja de estar "picАndome" -mientras sujeta con firmeza aquella mano que no dejaba de lastimarlo- porque si de daЯos hablamos, yo puedo causarte muchos mas-dijo Sirius de forma frМa, a la vez que doblaba hacia atrАs levemente, la mano que sujetaba, causando con ello que un ligero quejido de dolor, abandonara los labios del pelinegro, lo que provoco algunas reacciones...

-║Padfoot basta, lo lastimas! ║Sirius Black, contrСlate por favor! ║Siri, es un doncel no puedes tratarlo de esta manera!-exclamaron a la vez James, Lily, y Remus, en ese orden de manera alarmada, temiendo que el ojiazul perdiese el control e hiciera realmente daЯo a Severus.

-║No vuelvas a intentar nunca jamАs medir fuerzas en mi contra, Snivellus pues saldrАs perdiendo como ahora!-susurro amenazante Sirius, soltando de manera brusca a Severus consiguiendo con ello que el ojinegro estuviese a punto de caer al piso pero la afortunada presencia de Lucius -quien se habМa colocado a la espalda del mismo- lo evito al sujetarlo y estabilizarlo por la cintura del pelinegro.

-Bueno serА mejor que todo el mundo se tranquilice y pasemos al asunto que nos ha traМdo a todos por aqui-dijo Albus seriamente y un tanto nervioso de ver las miradas venenosas y amenazantes que Severus y Sirius se lanzaban mutuamente.

AsМ que luego de todo aquello se procediС a llevar a cabo la fijaciСn del compromiso y posterior matrimonio de Severus y Sirius, siendo este ultimo junto con Albus los que prАcticamente determinaron todos los puntos a tratar puesto que Snape no estaba nada interesado en participar y menos luego de percatarse de que sus objeciones asМ como negaciones a seguir con todo eso -que consideraba una farsa absurda- no serian escuchados, asМ que no estaba dispuesto a opinar en lo que -consideraba- su sentencia de muerte pues bien se daba cuenta de que Black lo odiaba tanto o mas a como Иl -supuestamente- lo hacia con el mismo.

Pero mientras que Albus y Sirius discutМan sus opiniones los ahМ presentes divagaban en sus pensamientos... (A falta de algo mАs que hacer)

-║Maldito Black, cuanto te odio! Eres tan engreМdo y te crees tan superior a otros magos, pero no lo eres y para colmo te prestas a seguirle esta farsa a Albus; porque se que es solo un ridМculo plan por parte de mi padrino, asМ como se que te presiono para que casaras conmigo, y no porque me quieras o al menos te gustara un poco ║EstЗpido Sirius, te odio por dejarte manipular por Albus pero sobretodo nunca sabrАs que yo SI te quiero, a pesar de que no lo mereces!-pensaba molesto Severus mientras escuchaba todos aquellos absurdos planes por parte de su padrino y su prometido, pues aunque no le reconocerМa ante nadie realmente querМa ser el esposo de Sirius puesto que lo amaba aun cuando eso jamАs lo sabrМa nadie, excepto tal vez Lucius que si bien no se lo habМa dicho, estaba convencido de que su rubio amigo sospechaba los verdaderos sentimientos que profesaba a su primo polМtico.

-║Pobre Severus, que horrible situaciСn le ha tocado vivir! En verdad que esto de ser un doncel es muy difМcil de llevar y lo Зnico que puedo hacer por mi joven amigo es apoyarlo, aunque esto que Dumblodore le hace ║Es terrible: lo trata como si fuese (Severus) un pedazo de carne a intercambiar! Y para colmo uno de los testigos de Black ha tenido que ser Lupin, como sino bastara con el hecho de no poder sacarlo de mi mente -desde el encuentro en Diagon- tenia que tenerlo justo a un lado miС, lo cual esta logrando alterarme de una manera que no me imaginaba y que por fortuna para mМ, la tЗnica que traigo logra cubrir cualquier evidencia-pensaba Lucius un tanto nervioso, mientras de reojo observaba al ojidorado, admirАndolo extasiado por la dulzura de aquellos rasgos varoniles que cada vez mas estaba encontrando perfectos y mientras seguМa con su disimulada contemplaciСn /segЗn Иl/ ante un sЗbito movimiento por parte del castaЯo descubriС algo sorprendente y que nunca pensС siquiera.

-║Un doncel, Lupin es un doncel; igual que Severus!-pensС sorprendido Lucius tras percatarse -luego del movimiento de Remus y que habМa dejado descubierta su muЯeca izquierda- del lazo azul que lucia el ojidorado y que por su amigo sabia perfectamente lo que significaba.

-Esto es asombroso, la verdad es que no me lo habrМa podido imaginar; despuИs de todo Lupin no aparece en el registro de donceles -estoy seguro- ademАs de que tampoco fue presentando como lo fue Severus y otros donceles y doncellas en aquel tiempo; y no pude olvidarme de ese hecho ║Recuerdo a Severus y a los otros, aunque no tengan importancia! Tenia 11 aЯos, asМ que no era tan pequeЯo como para no acordarme de eso, por lo que se perfectamente bien que Lupin no fue uno de los donceles presentados pues si asМ hubiera sido para estos momentos seguramente estarМa viviendo lo mismo que Severus -un compromiso forzoso- asМ que ©Por quИ no fue presentado a los seis aЯos junto con los donceles sobrevivientes de aquellos aЯos? ©QuИ es lo que Lupin oculta y por ende Dumblodore y la OGD? Pues es obvio que esta ultima tenga que estar al tanto asМ como la BID pues no encuentro otra explicaciСn para el hecho de que siendo un doncel, nadie lo haya reclamado para si, pues por ley los varones tienen el derecho de tomar hasta dos donceles en su matrimonio. Ahora mas que nunca quiero saber de la investigaciСn de Dobson, asМ que lo llamare esta tarde en cuanto termine aqui-pensaba Lucius decidido, mientras su mirada se volvМa mas intensa tras su descubrimiento con respecto a Remus, de tal manera que hasta el castaЯo comenzС a darse cuenta del escrutinio al que era sometido por parte de aquellos ojos grises plateados.

-©QuИ tanto me mira, Malfoy? Es bastante incomodo pero al mismo tiempo atrayente ║MerlМn santo! Que no me puede gustar ese rubio ©O si? La verdad es que ya no se que pensar; Иl es hermoso, guapМsimo como pocos hombres incluso podrМa considerarlo mas apuesto que mis amigos, pues aunque James y Sirius son muy guapos -con sus propios atractivos y por lo tanto no tienen porque ser menos ante ningЗn otro hombre- les falta "algo" y que extraЯamente estoy encontrando en el rubio engreМdo ║ridМculo! ©QuИ puede tener alguien como Malfoy que no tengan mis amigos? Y ©Por quИ demonios me interesa Иl, precisamente? ║Por MerlМn que jamАs hemos sido amigos, ni siquiera nos hemos llevado bien en el colegio! La verdad es que dos aЯos no es mucho tiempo como para conocer ha alguien (sexto y sИptimo aЯo del rubio) ademАs de que con solo 11 aЯos no me interesaban mucho que digamos los alumnos de los grados superiores y que de no ser Malfoy tan creМdo y arrogante, lo mas posible es que no le hubiese prestado algo de atenciСn por aquellos aЯos pero es que eso era imposible pues siempre le gusto ser el centro de atenciСn, asМ que era difМcil no haberle visto y ahora que nos volvemos a hallar, me doy cuenta de que ║No se! Es tan raro lo que me hace sentir ©QuИ es esta emociСn en mМ, que no habМa experimentado antes? ©QuИ?-pensaba nervioso Remus mientras se removМa un tanto incomodo por la mirada de Lucius, totalmente confundido por lo que la misma y la presencia del rubio le hacia sentir en su interior.

-║Pobre Paddy, debe de estar sintiИndose muy mal por la forma en que ha tratado a Snape! Si tan solo no lo amara tanto, toda esta situaciСn seria mАs fАcil de sobrellevar pero para su suerte ║Lo ama, como a nadie mАs puede o podrМa amar! Y por lo mismo le resulta tan difМcil hacer todo esto; pero estoy seguro de que Sirius ha debido pensar que es la Зnica manera en que tendrА a su serpientita -como cariЯosamente le dice- puesto que este no lo quiere, ni siquiera un poquito, lo cual hace sufrir a Padfoot; como me gustarМa que Snivellus lo quisiera aunque fuera un poquito asМ todo seria mas sencillo para los dos, pues de esa manera Sir podrМa intentar conquistarlo y hasta enamorarlo, de tal forma que serАn felices, tal como lo somos mi Lily y yo-pensaba soЯador James, sin prestar mucha atenciСn a los arreglos entre Dumblodore y Sirius, despuИs de todo aquello no era de su interИs, pues estaba mas interesado en observar a su pelirroja que en escuchar a su mejor amigo.

-║Pobre Sev, debe sentirse fatal con todo esto! Pero es demasiado orgulloso y nunca aceptara que Sirius le gusta y solo por eso esta sufriendo innecesariamente; mas Иl se lo ha buscado asМ, si aceptara que es un doncel y con ello su rol en este mundo, todo le resultarМa mas agradable pues asМ su uniСn con Sirius seria por amor y por lo tanto no sufrirМa como lo hace, ahora; mas temo que tanto uno (Severus) como el otro (Sirius) son tan cabezotas y testarudos en no querer admitir que se quieren o al menos se gustan que van a sufrir solo por asМ lo quieren ║DeberИ de hablar con Severus y hacerle ver su situaciСn de una buena vez! Haber asМ lo entiende finalmente-pensaba Lily decidida mientras observaba lo tenso que se iba poniendo su querido amigo Severus conforme aquella reuniСn progresaba.

DespuИs de eso y de que fueran establecidas las fechas para las fiestas de compromiso y matrimonio entre Snape y Black, se podrМa decir que todo fue mas calmado, claro sin contar el hecho de que finalizada la reuniСn Severus se marcho del lugar francamente enojado, que Sirius no pudo evitar hacer una ultima burla de todo aquello /aunque por dentro la indiferencia de Snape, le destrozara el corazСn/ que Dumblodore los termino por correr a todos de su despacho, que Lucius se fue a brindarle apoyo moral a su mejor amigo /aunque este fuese algunos aЯos mas joven que Иl/ y que entre James, Remus y Lily se hicieron cargo del acongojado Sirius.

Y asМ...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Bueno un nuevo capitulo que espero les agrade, la verdad es que no tiene nada que ver con lo que habМa planeado -para este capitulo, francamente- y mi inspiraciСn hizo de las suyas -otra vez- de tal forma que hemos terminado viendo un poco de la relaciСn de Lucius y Remus, pero mucha de la de Sirius y Severus, asМ que la verdad ya no les prometerИ nada al respecto, tan solo les dirИ que en el prСximo capitulo continuaremos con Lucius y Remus, e incluso Sirius y Severus y puede que hasta James y Lily pero eso solo mi inspiraciСn lo sabe. Por otro lado las actualizaciones contra mi voluntad /ya les dije, no tengo trabajo, no tengo dinero y menos Internet/ van hacer muy esporАdicas /creo que cada dos meses, por ahora/ pero eso si subirИ mАs de uno de mis fics por subida asМ que ahora estarИ subiendo a:

аngeles V capitulo 6  
Un gatito para mМ capitulo 3  
Un amor destinado capitulo 3  
Magia lunar capitulo 21

Que espero les gusten por otro lado al resto de los fics les subirИ hasta que queden en capitulo par -hay algunos que todavМa estАn en impar- de tal manera que todos desde аngeles V hasta vuelvo a ti queden en par -esto es para no confundirme OK. Por lo que algunos fics subirИ /en el transcurso de las siguientes semanas/ hasta dos capМtulos de algunas historias /como es en Eternamente MDMD/ mientras que otros no serАn actualizados hasta que terminen todas mis historias de estar en par. Espero que esto no les incomode. Bueno como siempre les dejo con la lista de quienes me comentaron anteriormente y deseo que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

kaorueiko CECILIA ros potter

Luzy Snape. 


	7. La historia del Ángel y el lobo III y el

Ángeles V

Capitulo 7: La historia del Ángel y el lobo III y el compromiso del perrito y su serpientita II

********************************************************************

NOTAS ACLARATORIAS: Les dejo con la lista de los fics que siguen en votación y en algunos de ellos con los votos que han llegado para los mismos. Aquí está la lista (y recuerden que será uno de Harry Potter, otro de crossover y de otra serie, escribiendo de tres en tres hasta terminarlos todos, OK) así mismo para que no tengan la presión de votar por solo uno, la votación será así, es decir, en un gatito solo aparecerán los fics de Harry Potter para que voten por los mismos mientras que en Bailamos aparecerán los de otras series y en Ángeles V, los crossover de tal manera que tan solo votaran por alguno de los ahí mencionados ¿De acuerdo? Espero que esto no les cause confusión:

CROSSOVER

*MAGIA LUNAR 1 voto a favor

*UN AMOR DESTINADO Tiene 1 Voto.

Les dejo con la lista de quienes me dejaron un comentario, Gracias por los mismos.

*artemisa *CECILIA *ros Potter *la rosa *izumi uchiha minamino

PD: Por favor lean las notas finales, gracias. Son importantes.

********************************************************************

Después de eso y de que fueran establecidas las fechas para las fiestas de compromiso y matrimonio entre Snape y Black, se podría decir que todo fue mas calmado, claro sin contar el hecho de que finalizada la reunión Severus se marcho del lugar francamente enojado, así que Sirius no pudo evitar hacer una ultima burla de todo aquello /aunque por dentro la indiferencia de Snape, le destrozara el corazón/ y Dumblodore los termino por correr a todos de su despacho, Lucius se fue a brindarle apoyo moral a su mejor amigo /aunque este fuese algunos años mas joven que él/ y que entre James, Remus y Lily se hicieron cargo del acongojado Sirius.

Y una vez que todos estuvieron fuera del despacho y antes que de que cada uno se fuera por su lado…

-¡Mañana vendré por ti, Sniv…… Snape! Así que espero estés listo a las 5 PM-dijo Sirius imperativo y sin dar posibilidad a replica alguna por parte del otro joven, quien tuvo que morderse los labios con fuerza, y con lo que ocasiono una herida de la cual emano bastante sangre, que elimino, pasando la punta de su lengua por encima de la herida, en un movimiento que le pareció por demás sensual a Sirius, aunque claro que fingió total indiferencia y frialdad a pesar de que su interior ardieran intensamente.

-¡Muy bien, nos veremos a las 5 PM; hasta entonces, Black!-dijo Severus con desagrado dando media vuelta de inmediato para marcharse lo mas rápido y definitivamente de ese lugar, pues la sola presencia de Sirius lo enervaba de tal manera que hasta un asesinato era capaz de cometer en esos momentos, lo cual no seria ni adecuado, ni bien visto dada su condición de doncel.

Así que una vez que Severus hubo desaparecido por el pasillo, seguido por Lucius, la conversación entre los merodeadores era un tanto cansada y repetitiva……

-¡Deberías de dejar de actuar de esta forma, Sirius! ¿No ves que así, nunca te hará caso, Severus?-dijo Remus sermoneando a su amigo, como siempre lo hacia y lo cual solo consiguió sacar un suspiro agotado por parte del moreno.

-¡Vamos Moony, no seas tan pesado! Bien sabes que esa serpiente se lo merece; después de todos los desplantes que le ha hecho a Padfoot, pues ahora que Paddy tiene la oportunidad de desquitarse ¡Debe aprovecharlo!-dijo James como si nada, pero tratando de apoyar a su mejor amigo.

//////////////////////////////////// Interrupción del Flash back ////////////////////////////////////////////

-¡Pausa… Regresa… y Avanza! ¿Qué tiene que ver mi compromiso con Severus con que tú te involucraras con la serpiente albina?-dijo Sirius anonadado, tras escuchar parte de la historia de Remus, tratando de comprender a que venia todo eso, pues sus conjeturas no podían ser ciertas, al menos ero lo que esperaba, pues si ahora resultaba que el maldito de Lucius se había acercado a Moony por causa de su compromiso con Severus, significaría que el sufrimiento de su querido amigo y hermano había sido por causa suya, lo cual le hacia sentir de verdad muy mal y eso claramente se reflejaba en su rostro.

-¡Vamos di algo, Moony; no te quedes callado! Y por lo que mas quieras no vayas a salir con que lo que Siri se esta imaginado /y de paso, yo/ es cierto; o sea, no fue a causa de las citas que tuviste que hacer de chaperon de Snape y Padfoot, que tú y Malfoy……-dijo James espantado.

-¡No voy a negarlo, porque así fue! La verdad es que sin esas citas, no nos habríamos acercado y por consiguiente ¡Mi pequeño Draco, no habría nacido! Así que si me dejan continuar….-dijo Remus con calma, aunque ciertamente lo aparentaba pues bien sabia el dolor que causaba en sus hermanos, especialmente en Padfoot, quien ahora se iba a sentir aun mas responsable que antes de toda aquella situación, razón por la cual no había dicho nada acerca del padre de su bebe, era mas que suficiente con lo que ya sabían, pero ahora que Paddy, lo había visto en madame Malkin pues todo había quedado al descubierto y por lo tanto solo quedaba explicarles lo que de verdad había pasado.

///////////////////////////////////// Regresamos Flash back //////////////////////////////////////////////

Han pasado algunos días desde que el compromiso entre Snape y Sirius se ha realizado, así como también han tendido un par de citas, al cual mas de desastrosas pues la verdad es que ambos no se pueden soportar especialmente Severus, quien se siente acorralado y no haya manera de eludir su compromiso con Black y por lo tanto las citas que han tenido acaban en desastre de una u otra manera.

Y en una nueva cita nos encontramos, otra vez (O sea doy a entender que van varias citas, aun cuando solo veamos una, a lo mas dos porque si me voy con todas esto seria cuento de nunca acabar, así que espero me comprendan)

-¿Puedo pasar, Severus?-cuestiono Lucius desde fuera de la habitación de su amigo, mientras toca con suavidad a la puerta.

-¡Adelante, Lucius!-respondió Severus desde adentro, mientras a la vez arreglaba su tunica.

-¿Todavía no estas listo, Sev?-dijo Lucius viendo como daba los últimos toques de arreglo a su ropaje.

-¡Solo me falta ajustar estos botones y termino, Lu!-dijo Severus con voz cansada y bastante desganado.

-¡Sigues apático y yo que pensé que para ahora ya te habrías hecho a la idea de tu compromiso con Black pero por lo que noto, no es así!-dijo Lucius comprensivo.

-Si estuvieras en mi situación ¿Lo aceptarías? ¿Aceptarías todo este absurdo? ¿Atarte ha alguien a quien no amas, cuya sola presencia te cae como patada de mula en el hígado? ¿Alguien tan engreído y pagado de si mismo que pareciera creerse Dios y solo por eso que todo el mundo le rinda pleitesía?-dijo Severus molesto, acabando de cerrar los botones de su tunica.

-Considerando tu punto de vista, entiendo que esta situación te resulte desagradable, además de que Black no es precisamente humilde sino todo lo contrario, aparte de que se la pasa "exhibiéndote" casi como si fueses un objeto a su disposición e imagino que es así como te sientes ¿Verdad?-dijo Lucius tranquilo, mientras elegantemente tomaba asiento en un pequeño sillón que por allí estaba, viendo a su amigo hacer lo mismo, salvo que él se sentó en una butaquita frente al tocador para así terminar de alistarse.

-¡No lo se! A veces creo que si, mas bien casi todo el tiempo me siento como un objeto en exhibición y no una persona; pero en otras no, pues sale con algún detalle ínfimo como una sonrisa, una gentil caricia que no me espero y pienso que le intereso que no soy solo un acuerdo entre Albus y él, pero son tan pocas esas ocasiones que se lo inútil que es el hacerme ilusiones con respecto a Sirius Black y que pudiese amarme mas allá de solo ser un doncel que puede darle descendencia o como en este caso, un simple "objeto" de prestigio e intercambio para con la hipócrita sociedad-dijo Severus con desgana, cepillando su cabello repetidas veces para que quedase brillante y sedoso.

-¿Lo amas, cierto Sev?-pregunto con suavidad Lucius, viendo a su amigo a través del espejo, encontrándose sus miradas en el reflejo del mismo.

-¡Si, lo hago!-Replico Severus con tristeza y de verdad, abatido.

-Tal vez deberías de decírselo, quizás así todo seria mas fácil ¿No te parece?-sugirió Lucius con calma.

-¿Y aumentar su ego? ¡Olvídalo! Jamás le daré un arma tan poderosa, como lo seria saberse dueño de mi amor y corazón, su ego aumentaría a límites insospechados y entonces seria aun más insoportable de lo que ya es-dijo Severus con desprecio y rotundez pues su decisión era firme ¡No le diría a Sirius que lo amaba, nunca jamás, antes muerto!

-¡Eres testarudo, Sev; pero si crees que eso es lo mejor, no me queda mas que apoyarte en tu decisión! Y ahora, será mejor que bajemos pues tu prometido no ha de tardar en llegar y sabes que no le gusta esperar-dijo Lucius como si nada, mientras se levantaba del sillón, así como también lo hacia Severus desde su lugar.

-¿Dónde crees que vayamos hoy? Espero que sea un buen sitio; me estoy cansando "de las hipócritas fiestas de sociedad"-dijo Severus sarcástico, colocándose su capa de salida.

Luego de lo cual ambos, bajaron a la sala a esperar la llegada de Sirius y Remus, llegada que no tardo en suceder pues en pocos minutos ambos gryffindor's habían arribado a la casa.

-¡Veo que ya estas listo, Snape! Iré con Dumblodore para informarle de nuestra salida; regreso en un momento, Remus-dijo Sirius arrogantemente, al ver a Severus y con más cariño al dirigirse a su castaño amigo.

-¡Por supuesto, Sirius!-respondió con amabilidad Remus, mientras sonreía levemente a su hermano, tras lo cual procedió a tomar asiento pues aun cuando Padfoot no se tardaría, estaba bastante cansado ya que recientemente había pasado la luna llena y aun estaba recuperándose.

-Veo que Black sigue tan "dulce" como siempre ¿Verdad? Así como tú tan educado ¡No, si la educación de los gryffindor's es bien reconocida!-dijo sarcástico Lucius, al ver como el par de ex leones les ignoraban por completo.

-¡Así es, la educación de los leones es bien conocida; exactamente como el sarcasmo y veneno de los slytherin's, Malfoy!-dijo como si nada Remus, apoyando el codo derecho sobre el reposabrazos a la vez que su rostro en la mano, con los ojos cerrados para así poder descansar un poco mejor, lo cual no paso desapercibido para ninguna de las serpientes.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lupin?-cuestiono Severus con calma, pues tampoco reconocería que estaba "algo" preocupado por el ojidorado, después de todo tenia una fachada que mantener.

-¡Remus esta perfectamente bien; no tienes porque mortificarte, Snape!-intervino seria y fríamente Sirius, quien en esos momentos aparecía acompañado por Dumblodore, por lo que Severus tuvo que morderse la lengua para no replicarle al moreno ojiazul, ya que este tenia la habilidad de sacarle de sus casillas con sus palabras, aun cuando no fueran dichas con mala intención.

-¡Sir…… por favor, compórtate! Severus tan solo fue amable al preguntar por mi salud, así que no tienes porque actuar de forma tan fría-dijo Remus con calma al notar el estado de su amigo, dándose cuenta de que algo había sucedido como para que estuviese alterado, pues ciertamente su comportamiento no era muy normal que digamos.

-¡Será mejor que nos vayamos; o llegaremos tarde!-dijo Sirius secamente, mientras ofreció su brazo a Snape, para que lo tomara, no quedándole mas opción al doncel que hacerlo, y una vez que lo hizo, salieron de la habitación siendo escoltados por Dumblodore, así como Lucius, mas antes de que el rubio pudiera ir mas lejos, fue detenido por el castaño.

-¡Malfoy, espera, por favor!-solicito Remus, rápidamente deteniendo al rubio antes de que el mismo pudiese ir detrás de su amigo y pareja.

-¿Qué quieres, Lupin?-cuestiono intrigado Lucius, volteando hacia el castaño.

-¡No se si lo has notado pero hay algo que altero a Sir…ius y si es lo que me imagino, las cosas se le pondrán un poco feas a Severus! Y se que eres su mejor amigo, por lo que te importa que Severus este bien; pero como Sirius esta, eso es lo ultimo que va a suceder, es mas casi puedo asegurar que esta noche en vez de ser algo hermosa para los dos, va a resultar lo contrario, por lo que su relación se tornara aun mas fea de lo que ya estaba y para evitar que eso ocurra ¡Necesitare tu ayuda! Pero sobretodo necesito que estés al pendiente, algo no esta nada bien y si es lo que pienso ¡Nada lo estará por mucho tiempo! Pero antes de poder explicarte más, debo hablar con Paddy…. Sirius, para poder estar seguro y una vez que lo haga, ¡Hablare contigo, de nuevo para que puedas ayudar a Severus! Y ahora es mejor alcanzarlos-dijo Remus con calma.

//////////////////////////////////// Interrupción del Flash back ////////////////////////////////////////////

-¿Así que hablaste con Malfoy, Eh? Ahora entiendo porque luego de aquella cita con Severus, el rubio no se le despegaba ni a sol ni sombra, llegando a creer que su interés era más que por amistad y en realidad lo único que hacia era protegerlo de Irving McLagan y su acoso hacia mi serpiente-dijo Sirius pensativo y extrañado, tras escuchar parte de la narración de su amigo.

-Exactamente ¿Cuándo fue que hablaste con el rubio? No recuerdo ningún momento en que estuvieses a solas con Malfoy, puesto siempre eran acompañantes de Sirius y Snape; así que no pudieron haberlo hecho entonces, pero por lo que oigo así fue-dijo James confundido.

-¡Eso es fácil! Luego de esa salida y tras confirmar lo de McLagan, no fue difícil quedar con Malfoy, después de todo no tengo del todo las restricciones de ser un doncel /como en el caso de Severus/ entre ellas el tener que estar acompañado todo el tiempo por un anciano, un doncel o un varón honorable, puesto que Nunca fui presentado "oficialmente" como doncel dada mi licantropía mi educación fue exactamente como las de ustedes dos, ósea tal como SI hubiese sido varón, aunque manteniendo algunas restricciones, pero no entrare en detalles puesto que eso ya lo conocen; el hecho es que al no tener que ser vigilado, reunirme con Lucius no fue complicado, le puse al tanto de la situación con McLagan y a raíz de eso pues digamos que el resto es historia, nos comenzamos a tratar, y sin darme cuenta él comenzó a mostrar un interese por mí y lo demás ya lo saben, me embarace de Draco y……….-dijo Remus con calma dejando sin acabar la frase pues no tenia caso, ya que sus amigos habían estado presentes cuando su desafortunado amor y sabían bien lo que había sucedido aunque era hasta ahora en que conocían mas detalles.

-¡Merlín! ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? Si hubiéramos prestado atención, no estarías sufriendo por culpa de ese rubio-dijeron acongojados Sirius y James.

-¡No tienen porque culparse, ambos estaban ocupados /con sus respectivos compromisos/ y la verdad yo tampoco fui sincero, pues no les conté sobre lo de Lucius! De haberlo hecho /tal vez/ nada de esto habría sucedido, además eso es pasado y ya no lo podemos cambiar-dijo Remus tranquilo aun cuando internamente sentía una profunda tristeza y no solo por recordar a Lucius, su amor y su pequeño Draco, sino también por sus amigos, pues comprendía que ellos se sentían mal.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas finales: bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo que espero les guste y como se darán cuenta he dejado "inconclusa" la historia de Remus y Lucius así como el compromiso de Severus y Sirius, a pesar de que abarco grandes aspectos de las mismas, pero siendo honesta mi inspiración quiere avanzar y volver a retomar a los angelitos (Helena, Sunny, Yuri, Ryo, Suky o lo que es lo mismo, Harry, Shun, Yugi, Ryou, Shuichi) por lo que he decidido cortar las historias de estas parejas, después de todo poco a poco iré introduciendo mas flash back sobre dichas parejas e incluso otras que se iran formando, por lo que espero no me lo tomen a mal y sean comprensivos (as) por esta decisión. En el siguiente capitulo volveré con los Ángeles y veremos que pasara con la dichosa presentación, así mismo introduciré a otros personajes que iran desarrollando la trama, como por ejemplo Voldemort y sus secuaces de la BID, así como algunos otros de la OGD, por lo que téngame paciencia y discúlpenme el cortón pero la verdad es que mi inspiración no da para seguir con esta historia, pues quiere ir con la de los Ángeles, así que nos veremos el próximo capítulo que subiré para el 27 de abril OK.

Gracias por su comprensión.

Luzy Snape.


	8. Preparativos

Ángeles V

Capitulo 8: Preparativos.

************************************************************NOTAS ACLARATORIAS: Les dejo los resultados de la votación /Que el mes de mayo se ha cerrado/ quedando en el siguiente orden para ser actualizados mis fics, y una vez que sean concluidos Bailamos, Ángeles V y Un Gatito para Mí.

POR:

HARRY POTTER

*VEELAS: PELIGRO DE AMOR con dos votos a favor, será el primero en actualizarse una vez concluido gatito, pero como son dos en uno, será uno y uno, es decir técnicamente cada dos meses le tocaría a cada uno, o sea, primero actualizaría el trío /que fue donde me quede/ el siguiente mes al DxH y así sucesivamente.

*ETERNAMENTE MDMD con un voto seria después de veelas OK. *CORAZON DE SOMBRA Y LUZ con un voto a favor, sería el último de los que son del mundo de Harry Potter.

CROSSOVER

*MAGIA LUNAR con 1 voto (pero de los dos fue el primero en recibir votación) será el primero en actualizarse una vez concluido Ángeles V.

*UN AMOR DESTINADO finalmente con 1 Voto seria este fic y tras acabarse magia lunar.

OTRAS SERIES:

YUGIOH

*UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS con un voto, el primero en ser actualizado, luego de que concluya bailamos será este fic. Mientras que la sombra de un amor y vuelvo a ti, no tuvieron votos por lo que a mi criterio luego de que concluya milenio, actualizare vuelvo a ti, puesto que de este solo me queda el epilogo y por lo tanto muy pocos capítulos, así que el ultimo en actualizarse será la sombra de un amor.

*LA SOMBRA DE UN AMOR sin voto.

GRAVITATION

*VUELVO A TI sin voto.

Así que de esta manera quedaron las votaciones, espero no les cause molestia y me tengan la paciencia necesaria para esperar dichas actualizaciones. Gracias.

Les dejo con la lista de quienes me dejaron un review, gracias por los mismos.

*Dod17 *sasha potter *macamare *sakurita_85 *ros potter *kaoru_eiko *EVELYN ELENA ROJAS DEL CASTILLO (yakumo) *la rosa *Yami_Jake *CECILIA *irveva, selina_

************************************************************

-¿Así que hablaste con Malfoy, Eh? Ahora entiendo porque luego de aquella cita con Severus, el rubio no se le despegaba ni a sol ni sombra, llegando a creer que su interés era más que por amistad y en realidad lo único que hacía era protegerlo de Irving McLagan y su acoso hacia mi serpiente-dijo Sirius pensativo y extrañado, tras escuchar parte de la narración de su amigo.

-Exactamente ¿Cuándo fue que hablaste con el rubio? No recuerdo ningún momento en que estuvieses a solas con Malfoy, puesto que siempre eran acompañantes de Sirius y Snape; así que no pudieron haberlo hecho entonces, pero por lo que oigo así fue-dijo James confundido.

-¡Eso es fácil! Luego de esa salida y tras confirmar lo de McLagan, no fue difícil quedar con Malfoy, después de todo no tengo del todo las restricciones de ser un doncel /como en el caso de Severus/ entre ellas el tener que estar acompañado todo el tiempo por un anciano, un doncel o un varón honorable, puesto que Nunca fui presentado "oficialmente" como doncel dada mi licantropía mi educación fue exactamente como las de ustedes dos, ósea tal como SI hubiese sido varón, aunque manteniendo algunas restricciones, pero no entrare en detalles puesto que eso ya lo conocen; el hecho es que al no tener que ser vigilado, reunirme con Lucius no fue complicado, le puse al tanto de la situación con McLagan y a raíz de eso pues digamos que el resto es historia, nos comenzamos a tratar, y sin darme cuenta él comenzó a mostrar un interés por mí y lo demás ya lo saben, me embarace de Draco y……….-dijo Remus con calma dejando sin acabar la frase pues no tenia caso, ya que sus amigos habían estado presentes cuando su desafortunado amor y sabían bien lo que había sucedido aunque era hasta ahora en que conocían más detalles.

-¡Merlín! ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? Si hubiéramos prestado atención, no estarías sufriendo por culpa de ese rubio-dijeron acongojados Sirius y James.

-¡No tienen porque culparse, ambos estaban ocupados /con sus respectivos compromisos/ y la verdad yo tampoco fui sincero, pues no les conté sobre lo de Lucius! De haberlo hecho /tal vez/ nada de esto habría sucedido, además eso es pasado y ya no lo podemos cambiar-dijo Remus tranquilo aun cuando internamente sentía una profunda tristeza y no solo por recordar a Lucius, su amor y su pequeño Draco, sino también por sus amigos, pues comprendía que ellos se sentían mal.

Luego de aquella confesión, todos los presentes se sumieron un profundo silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos…

-¡Si no hubiese estado tan distraído con Severus y McLagan, me habría dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Moony con ese idiota de Malfoy! Pero estaba tan "ocupado" con mi serpiente que no supe darme cuenta y por eso Remus ha sufrido tanto y me temo que sigue haciéndolo a pesar de que lo oculta muy bien ¡Merlín, tengo que hacer algo al respecto! No puedo permitir que mi hermano sigua sufriendo-pensaba con algo de remordimiento Sirius luego de lo que acababa de descubrir, sabiendo perfectamente que de alguna manera haría sufrir al rubio, para que pagase por lo que había hecho a su amigo, aunque no supiera aun el ¿Cómo? Exactamente, pero de que encontraría una manera, la encontraría, de eso no tenia duda.

-¡Pobre Remus, cuanto ha tenido que afrontar! Porque dolor tan grande ha debido de pasar, ser engañado por la persona a la que amo /y mucho temo que aun ame/ ser separado de su hijito, tanto años de soledad, de sufrimiento, de amargura ¡Cuánto dolor inútil! Yo mismo no habría sabido sobrevivir sin mi pequeña Helena, en cambio Remus es admirable a soportado todos estos años sin desmoronarse /al menos no frente a nosotros/ ¡Merlín, no sé si yo hubiese sido tan fuerte como él! Y no sé cómo pero de alguna forma voy ayudarle a que sea feliz, alguna manera habrá para que pueda estar con su hijito, tan solo tengo que pensar en una, solo en una-pensaba admirado James de la increíble fuerza de su querido hermano.

-¿Papi?-susurro suavemente la vocecita de Helena, tras haber llamado a la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta opto por asomarse, pues no era habitual que su papi James y sus padres se encerraran hablar, que la ignorasen, cierto que estaba con la abuela Gabrielle así como sus primitos, pero ya era hora de que le hicieran caso, otra vez; pero al asomarse pudo darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien ya que todos los adultos tenían caras muy serias, mas antes de poder preguntar ¿Qué sucedía allí? Se percato de……

-¡Padrino Moony, no estés triste!-exclamo acongojada Helena corriendo abrazar al castaño a la vez que se sentaba sobre las rodillas del mismo, abrazándole tan fuerte como le era posible, casi como si quisiera consolarle y así borrar la pena del ojidorado.

-¿Helena? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy triste? ¿A qué hora entraste, aquí?-cuestionaron sorprendidos los allí presentes, al darse cuenta de la pequeña morena.

-¡Si, yo, padrino Paddy! ¡Vine que abue, dijo! ¡Tienes la mirada enso…. Caída, Ino Moony! ¡Desde hace rato, luego de tocar pero no caso!-dijo Helena como si nada.

-¡Ahora sí que no entendí nada, Helena pequeña! ¿Qué tiene que ver tu abuela en esto?-pregunto James confundido.

Mas antes de que Helena explicara, nada…..

-¿Se puede saber porque tardan tanto? ¡Hace "horas" que envíe a Helena por ustedes y no veo que se muevan, aun!-dijo Gabrielle desde la puerta, levitando junto a ella a los mellizos, los cuales parecieran estar la mar de contentos al estar flotando como si nada, para inmediatamente después entrar todos a la habitación.

-¡Mamá, no puedes hechizar así a los bebes; pueden lastimarse!-exclamo preocupado James al ver aquella escena, con el corazón acelerado por la angustia.

-¿Qué clase de "bruja" te crees que soy? El que tú, te distraigas con facilidad y por eso pierdas el control de los hechizos más simples ¡No me hace igual a ti, bebe! Además a ti y Helena, los he levitado siendo mucho más pequeños y hasta ahora nunca se me han caído o lastimado, así que no me salgas con esas, James; soy tu "madre" y se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, aparte de que si no los levitaba ¿Cómo hubiese abierto la puerta? Aunque hubiese usado el alojomora para abrir, necesito forzosamente mi varita y con los mellizos en brazos eso era más que imposible, en cambio al levitarlos puedo hacer uso de mi mano libre y así abrir, tampoco soy tan "mala" como para no saber usar mi varita, por lo que deja de sermonearme o saldrás perdiendo y ahora a lo que viene:

*Sirius, este parecito, me temo están hambrientos y aunque podría decirle a los elfos que les preparasen algo, no quiero que tengas problemas otra vez, pues si mal no recuerdo a tu esposo no le gusta que cualquiera les de comer a menos que él haya preparado la comida, y de verdad no quisiera que te metieras en problemas, ya bastante tienes con soportar su carácter gruñón y demás como también tengas que soportar sus reclamos, por lo que aquí tienes a tus hijitos-dijo Gabrielle, moviendo con suavidad su varita para acercar a los bebes hasta su papá, tras lo cual continuo con sus solicitudes…

*Tú, querido ¿No se supone que tienes una cita? Acuérdate que quedaste con el director Dumblodore para ver lo de la presentación de Helena.

*Tú, James: han llegado un par de asistentes de Madame Malkin con muestras y pruebas de túnicas, vestidos y demás accesorios para Helena por lo que tienes que ir atenderlas y seleccionar lo que la pequeña se pondrá para la presentación.

*Por último, Remus querido ¿Serias tan amable de ayudar a mi hijo con la selección? Si bien James tiene buen gusto /la mayor parte del tiempo/ con respecto a Helena ¡No siempre le atina! Y no quiero que mi niña vaya vestida con exceso de rojo y dorado por mucho que sean los colores de la familia Gryffindor, James se obsesiona de mas con los mismos y la verdad es que para su presentación, no me parecen que sean los más adecuados; así que ¿Puedes echarle una mano con la elección?-dijo Gabrielle con calma, esperando a que los ahí presentes se pusieran en movimiento pero al parecer estaban sacados de onda, lo cual le hacía sospechar que por allí había pasado algo pero ya más tarde le preguntaría a Leonel que había pasado como para que estuviesen así.

-¿Qué están esperando para moverse? ¡Esos niños se van a morir de hambre, Sirius! ¡Leonel, Dumblodore no te va esperar para siempre! ¡James, Remus muévanse que las asistentes deben de atender a otros clientes así que no los van a seguir esperando!-exclamo Gabrielle exasperada y mas porque los mellizos estaban lagrimeando, hambrientos y el desalmado de su padre ni en cuenta.

Pero ante las "ordenes" de Gabrielle, todos reaccionaron y de inmediato fueron hacer lo que debían, así mientras Sirius se despedía rápidamente de todos y cargando con cuidado a sus bebes, no tardo en desaparecer de la mansión Potter, Leonel también a través de polvos flu, no tardo nada en estar donde había quedado con Albus Dumblodore, y a su vez James, Remus y Helena tampoco tardaron nada en ir donde las asistentes.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del mapa……

-¡OH, pero que preciosidad! ¿Esa será la ropa que Yuri llevara en la presentación, primo?-cuestiono emocionada Sadira, al ver sobre la cama el lindo conjunto que allí estaba.

-¡Así es! Aunque ¿No te parece que es muy recargado?-pregunto Amir dudoso, mientras examinaba concienzudamente aquellas prendas, encontrándolas tan llenas de encajes, volantes y muchas más cosas que realmente no estaba seguro de querer que su pequeña Yuri vistiera aquello.

-¡Claro que no, primo! Es realmente hermoso y muy femenino, así como perfecto para Yuri, por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo Sadira calmada.

-¡Bueno supongo que deberé creerte, Sadi! Acerca de prendas y modas femeninas no tengo la menor idea, a pesar de mi pequeña Yuri, así que aceptare tu opinión-dijo Amir como si nada.

-¡No es para tanto! Además si no me crees, puedes pedirle ayuda a Lucille ¿No te parece?-sugirió Sadira como si nada sin percatarse que sus palabras no eran muy bien recibidas por su primo, el cual frunció inevitablemente el ceño con desagrado, ante aquella sugerencia.

-¡Mejor creo en tu criterio, Sadira!-sentencio secamente Amir, mientras tomaba aquellas prendas para poder guardarlas, bajo la atenta mirada de su prima, quien al verlo y escucharlo pareció entender lo que sucedía.

-Lucille sigue en las mismas ¿verdad? Aunque ya han pasado tanto años, continua con su desprecio por Yuri ¿No es así?-cuestiono delicadamente Sadira.

-¡Así es! A pesar del tiempo transcurrido Lucille sigue obsesivamente aferrada a odiar a Yuri; aun cuando al principio pensé que eso cambiaria ¡No ha sido así! Por el contrario de verdad desprecia a "su hija" de una manera por demás cruel y malvada, buscando siempre hacerle daño, aunque en un inicio no me percate de ello y confiaba en que recapacitaría ¡No lo hizo! Y ahora por ese error mi dulce Yuri ha tenido que sufrir maltratos y abusos por parte de su madre, lo que es enervante de alguna manera-dijo Amir molesto y decepcionado, por la actitud que había tomado Lucille a pesar de tantos años pasados.

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto, Amir? ¡Lucille está loca! Y aun cuando todos nos dimos cuenta de sus intenciones hacia Yuri, tú eras el único que no lo notaba, aunque ¡Claro! Luego de lo último que ha intentado hacerle a la niña era obvio que hasta tú acabarías por hacerlo; pues eso de casi apuñalar a la pequeña ha sido el colmo, de no haber sido porque Ryo no se le separa y logro reaccionar a tiempo /poniéndose a la fuga junto con su primita/ para estos momento muy probablemente estarías planeando el funeral de ella, en vez de su presentación-dijo Sadira como si nada, a pesar de que por dentro la furia y desprecio que sentía por Lucille Court eran enormes.

-¡No lo sé, por ahora no lo sé! Lucille no está nada bien, su obsesión por acabar con Yuri es malsana y no le ayuda en lo absoluto; pero por el bien de mi lucecita he de tomar una pronta decisión aunque ello signifique tener que separarme de Lucille, aunque tampoco sería gran diferencia pues en estos años ya ni vida marital llevamos e incluso ella tiene una habitación aparte en la que nadie entra, lo cual es bueno-dijo Amir con decepcionada calma, pues la verdad es que nunca hubiese imagina que su relación con Lucille acabaría de aquella manera, siempre la había imaginado como una hermosa persona, de nobles sentimientos, de fortaleza increíble capaz de superar cualquier prueba, cualquier obstáculo, amando incondicionalmente a su familia y semejantes pero lamentablemente el nacimiento de su lucecita había dejado al descubierto rasgos de su personalidad que nunca antes vio y que ahora le hacían arrepentirse de haberla tomado por esposa y aunque sí para tener a Yuri había debido de pasar por aquellos 6 infernales años, bien habían valido la pena pues por nada del mundo cambiaria a su pequeña "niña".

-¡Es es un gran paso por dar, primo! Y ¿Cuándo tomaras una decisión con respecto a ella?-pregunto curiosa Sadira.

-¡Luego de la fiesta de presentación! Una vez que Yuri sea presentada y de esta forma, Lucille ya no pueda acercársele, veré que es lo que haré con ella pero lo único es que esta situación ya no puede seguir sosteniéndose y algo habré de hacer al respecto-dijo seguro Amir, viendo a su prima.

-¡Muy bien dicho, Amir! Y tomes la decisión que tomes, todos te apoyaremos, de eso puedes estar seguro; contaras con todo el apoyo de tu familia, aunque las cosas no serán fáciles con Lucille, dudo mucho que te las facilite considerando su carácter fastidioso-dijo Sadira con seguridad aunque sin poder evitar la leve critica a su "prima".

Y mientras los primos hablan, ninguno de ellos se percataba de que su conversación estaba siendo escuchada muy atentamente……

-¡Así que piensas deshacerte de mí, "querido"! Y todo por culpa de ese fenómeno pero ni pienses que te resultara fácil, aun me quedan algunos días antes de que sea presentado, por lo que tengo tiempo para acabar con tal monstruosidad y cuando ya no existas, ¡Vendrás corriendo a mis brazos, suplicándome por amarme otra vez, como siempre ha debido ser! Y entonces me asegurare de que ningún otro monstruo vuelva a nacer de mí-pensaba Lucille con malvado placer, mientras trazaba sus planes.

-Por cierto ¿Ya has escogido el atuendo de Ryo, Sadira?-pregunto curioso Amir.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Crees que lo dejaría para el último momento?-dijo irónicamente Sadira.

-¡No, para nada!-replico sarcásticamente Amir, viendo con burla a la joven.

-¡OH, no te burles! Se bien que piensas que soy muy despistada, pero la presentación es un momento muy importante para toda doncella, así que por mi Ryo, realmente le estoy poniendo ganas y por lo mismo ya preparado gran parte de su atuendo, aunque claro que la ayuda de Gilbert ha sido por demás indispensable, pues de no ser por él ¡Varias cosas ya habría olvidado, Amir!-respondió Sadira.

-¡La verdad es que Gil, es un santo! Mira que soportar tus despistes y algunas otras manías, primita; es como para canonizarlo-dijo burlesco Amir.

-¡OH, cállate y mejor sigamos con los preparativos para Yuri; pues tú necesitas más ayuda que yo, Amir!-dijo con fingida molestia Sadira.

En otro lado……

-¡Eh, Sunny, espérame!-llamo un chiquillo a su compañera de juegos.

-¡Date prisa, Seiya o el señor Tasumi se molestara con nosotros!-respondió una pequeña peliverde, mientras esperaba a su compañerito.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero no tengo muchas ganas de ir con él, Sunny-replico Seiya fastidiado.

-¡Lo sé! Pero acuérdate de que el señor Tasumi es nuestro tutor desde que murió el señor Kido y por lo mismo debemos obedecerlo-dijo Sunny muy tranquilamente.

-Pero no por ello significa que sea mas sencillo; él puede resultar muy malo y sobretodo se "enloquece" al mandarnos pues al ser lo que somos, no podemos llevarle la contraria-dijo fastidiado de verdad Seiya.

-¡Eso lo sé! Mas no podemos cambiar el hecho de ser lo que somos y deberemos obedecer tal como se nos ha educado, Seiya; así que deja de quejarte y vamos pronto a la mansión o nos irá mal-dijo Sunny con calma, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la manita de su compañero para así jalarle y luego salir corriendo, hacia la mansión, tomados de las manos.

No tardando mucho en llegar a la misma y una vez ahí……

-Se puede saber ¿Dónde andaban? El señor Tasumi no esta muy contento con su tardanza, además de que retraso la comida por ¡Su culpa! ¡Siempre son tan desconsiderados!-exclamo una pequeña pelimorada, al verlos llegar, con superior fastidio, mientras los veía con desden así como rencor.

-¡Basta Saori, deja de molestarlos! Además no te interesa lo que Seiya y Sunny hayan estado haciendo, aparte de que el señor Tasumi NO retraso la comida por ellos /que han llegado con solo un par de minutos de atraso/ sino por causa de los hombres con los que se ha tenido que reunir-dijo un jovencito de cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros, mientras descendía por la escalera principal de la mansión.

-¡No te metas en esto Shiryu!-dijo molesta Saori, fulminado al recién llegado con la mirada.

-¡Y tú deja de hacerte la importante, Saori! Que seas nieta del difunto señor Kido no te da ningún derecho sobre ninguno de nosotros, especialmente porque todos lo que vivimos en esta mansión fuimos adoptados por él y por lo tanto también somos Kido's, teniendo los mismos derechos que tú, mocosa desabrida; así que mejor bájale a tu comportamiento, que tampoco es digno en una señorita; Sunny y Seiya se comportan muchísimo que tú, al tener que soportarte y no hacer escenas; además a ti lo que te carcome es que son fértiles a diferencia tuya que solo eres una "mujer"-refunfuño Shiryu con desagrado a la pelimorada, la cual se puso mortalmente pálida, primero y luego tan roja (que un tomate con insolación le quedaba corto) que definitivamente no combinaba en nada con su tono de cabello.

-¡Eres un odioso y se lo voy a decir al señor Tasumi!-exclamo rabiosa Saori mientras salía del recibidor para ir a buscar a Tasumi y contarle (mas bien chismearle, ¿No están de acuerdo conmigo?) lo que había pasado.

-¡Mierda, ya se hizo la ofendida! Ahora si que no nos la vamos acabar-dijo Shiryu con hastío.

-¡No debiste de molestar a Saori, Shiryu; por mucho que sea una pesada es la nieta legitima del señor Kido y por eso tiene ciertos derechos, por lo que no debiste de ofenderla!-dijo Sunny con algo de censura en su voz.

-¡Quizás tengas razón con eso, Sunny! Pero tampoco iba a dejar que les molestase ¿Verdad? Ella puede ser una verdadera pesadilla solo por el hecho de ser nieta del señor Kido, además no dije nada que no supiera ya ¡Pues realmente le molesta ser "mujer"! Estoy convencido de que le encantaría ser una doncella como tú, pero como no lo es, se desquita contigo y Seiya que si lo son…. Bueno…... una doncella y un doncel, respectivamente-dijo Shiryu ya resignado.

-¡Gracias por defendernos, Shiryu!-dijeron a la vez Seiya y Sunny con alegre gratitud a la vez que depositaban un ligero beso en las mejillas del jovencito pues se daban cuenta de que toda aquella situación con Saori, le había resultado muy incomoda al mismo.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen? Y ¿Dónde se habían metido? ¡Mamá, te esta buscando, Sunny; así que deberías de ir con ella!-cuestiono con molestia una fuerte voz varonil, viendo con desagrado aquel par de besos.

-¡Hola hermano! ¿Mamá me busca? Bueno entonces lo mejor es que vaya con ella ¡Nos vemos al rato, chicos!-se despidió rápida y alegremente Sunny, mientras se encaminaba por los pasillos de la mansión para ir en busca de Zafir.

-Se puede saber ¿Dónde andaban ustedes dos? Se les escaparon a la escolta y han estado fuera durante horas ¡Teniéndonos preocupados! Y seguramente todo fue idea tuya ¿Verdad, burro?-dijo con desagrado el recién llegado, viendo molesto a Seiya, el cual no pudo evitar un suspiro de fastidio pues la actitud hostil del otro, era de lo mas habitual aunque también bastante cansada.

-¡Creo que lo mejor es que me pierda por ahí!-musito Seiya con desgana mientras rápidamente se desaparecía de la presencia de los otros dos jóvenes.

-¡No deberías de hablarle así a Seiya, Ikki! Él no tiene la culpa, además de que sabes perfectamente que si se "escaparon" de la escolta ha debido ser por una buena razón, después de todo ¿Quién puede soportar que todo el santo día los anden siguiendo? Son donceles ¡No animales! Aun cuando muchos los traten peor que si lo fueran, tú sabes que a Sunny le molesta que le corten sus movimientos y Seiya /aunque no es precisamente una perita en dulce/ siempre le sigue, por algo son los mejores amigos del mundo, así que deberías de contenerte y dejar de insultar al pobre ¿No te parece?-dijo Shiryu con cierto retintín que fastidio a Ikki.

-Y tú ¡Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa! Sunny es mi hermana, no tuya y hago lo que quiera OK; así que déjame en paz, además el burrito ni se queja, por lo que deja de ser su "caballero de brillante armadura"-dijo con sarcasmo Ikki, pero si prestaras atención podías alcanzar a percibir un tono celoso en sus palabras y en su voz, algo que no paso inadvertido para su compañero.

-¿Me pregunto de quien tiene celos? ¿De mí? ¿De Sunny? O ¿De Seiya? Y cualquiera de las tres opciones corresponde ha algo que no quiero saber, por ahora; así que mejor lo dejare por la paz de todas formas cuando se pone de esta manera ¡No hay quien lo aguante, ni siquiera Sunny o su mamá!-pensaba aburrido Shiryu, mientras dejaba escapar un fuerte suspiro de fastidio para inmediatamente después decir……

-¡Creo que haré lo que Seiya y también me perderé por allí, pues cuando te pones así no hay quien te soporte, Ikki; así que permisito!-replico Shiryu como si nada, dando media vuelta para irse de ahí, dejando al otro chico, extrañado y levemente molesto.

-¿Cómo se atreve a marcharse? ¡Es un desconsiderado! Y para colmo se ha puesto de lado del burro de Seiya ¿Quién se cree que es, para estar siempre defendiéndolo, protegiéndolo, cuidándolo?-pensaba molesto Ikki y sin ser consciente /al menos no del todo consciente/ de sus pensamientos, los cuales mostraban sus celos especialmente hacia cierto castañito de despiertos y risueños ojitos color chocolate.

Y en alguna habitación de la mansión Kido……

-¡Que bueno que ya volviste, Sunny! ¿Te has divertido sin los escoltas y con Seiya?-cuestiono Zafir al ver llegar a su bebe.

-¡Por supuesto, mamita! Fue muy divertido escaparse de ellos y que Seiya me acompañara-dijo divertida Sunny, mientras le sonreía con complicidad a su mamá.

-¡Me alegro, bebe! Pero debes de tener mas cuidado, pues sabes bien que dada tu condición, ha algunos y algunas personas de esta sociedad intentarían hacerte daño, por lo que tú y Seiya deben de ser cuidadosos ¿OK?-Sunny asintió comprensiva- ¡Es bueno que lo entiendas! Y ahora pasemos a lo que me interesa –mas tarde me cuentas sobre tu escapada- ¿Te gusta tu atuendo para la presentación, Sunny?-dijo Zafir como si nada mostrando a su bebe, algunas ropas, colocadas delicadamente sobre la cama.

-¡Son bonitas, creo, aunque raras, mamita! Y para ¿Quién son las otras?-cuestiono intrigada Sunny, al ver mas ropas por ahí.

-¡Uno es para tu hermano Ikki, pues él también tiene que estar presentable y el otro para tu amigo, Seiya!-explico Zafir.

Y por ultimo el angelito que faltaba por aparecer……

-¡Suky, basta deja de moverte tanto; por favor mi niña haz caso!-suplicaba casi de rodillas una mujer, a una revoltosa pelirrosa.

-¡Señora Shindou, haga el favor de controlar a su hija o de lo contrario no podremos tomarle las medidas para sus ropas de presentación! Además que es muy mal educada para ser una doncella, aunque claro eso no es completamente responsabilidad de la niña sino mas bien de los padres que no cumplen correctamente con sus obligaciones-dijo con molestia y desagrado una dependienta, viendo con superioridad tanto a la madre como a la hija, consiguiendo con ello que la mujer se abochornara, totalmente humillada así como avergonzada.

-¡Y hay dependientas que no saben cual es su posición! ¡Suky, Sakura vámonos, este sitio no es de su categoría y no tienen porque aguantar estos malos tratos! Mejor iremos a otra tienda en donde si sepan atender correctamente al cliente, además de llevarse una excelente comisión por dicho trato-dijo un joven peliverde, en esos momentos mientras entraba acompañado por un chico pelirrojo.

-¡Vámonos mamita, de todas maneras no me gusto nada de esta tienda y el padrino Ryuichi ya nos llevara a otra mucho mejor! ¿Verdad padrino?-dijo con dulzura Suky, mientras se acercaba a su mamita, a la vez que le sonreía a su padrino.

-¡Así es Suky! Ahora marchémonos de aquí, no es un buen sitio para que estén ustedes y ya me encargare de hacérselo saber a mis amigos-dijo como si nada Ryuichi, mientras ayudaba a Sakura Shindou a levantarse.

-¡Hiro toma la mano de Suky, por favor; y ahora vámonos!-dijo Ryuichi con tranquilidad, sonriendo al ver como el pelirrojo le hacia caso y tomaba la mano de la pequeña pelirrosa y así sin mas los cuatro abandonaron aquella tienda, sin decir nada mas.

-¡Eres una idiota, Akari! ¿Cómo se te ocurrio decir eso de la niña? Ahora por tu imprudencia tendremos problemas y si eso hace disminuir las ventas ¡No voy a quedarme callada y se los diré a los jefes! Pues tampoco me quedare sin empleo solo porque no supiste cerrar la bocota ¿Qué no te diste cuenta de quienes eran? ¡Esa niña hiperactiva es la ahijada de Ryuichi Sakuma! ¿Tienes idea de la influencia que posee? Con una sola palabra que diga puede arruinar este negocio pero eres tan ¡Estúpida!-dijo con enojo la otra dependienta del lugar.

-Y yo ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¡Esa mocosa es una pesadilla! No se estuvo ni un momento quieta además de su cara de "angelito" no convence a nadie y aparte de todo ¡No le gusto ninguno de mis modelos! ¿Quién se cree que es para despreciarlos? ¡Son las mejores ropas que se podría poner algún día! Dudo mucho que en sus sueños pudiese vestir algo tan hermoso como son mis diseños-dijo con prepotencia Akari.

-¡Deja de darte tanta importancia, mujer! Que el jefe te permita mostrar tus diseños /solo porque también te le abres de piernas cada vez que lo quiere/ no significa que sean perfectos, o de la mejor calidad y créeme que se de que hablo; para empezar el conjunto que traía la pequeña era 100 veces mucho mas caro, mas lujoso, mas bello y mas de todo que cualquiera que tú hayas podido mostrarle-dijo con desprecio la otra joven, cansada de los aires de grandeza y superioridad que se daba su compañera, cuando sabia perfectamente que no tenia razón para hacerlo, sobretodo porque sino fuese que se acostaba con el jefe …………

Mientras aquel par de chicas se miraban con odio y desprecio, fuera de la tienda y rumbo a otra boutique……

-¡Siento mucho que hayan tenido que soportar esos malos tratos, Sakura! De haberlo sabido ¡Nunca hubiese permitido que entraran! Y por favor no te tomes en serio lo que esa mujer dijo sobre Suky ¡Mi ahijada esta perfectamente bien educada, además de saber comportarse adecuadamente! Solo que hoy esta emocionada y por lo mismo mas activa de lo habitual; sabes muy bien lo feliz que esta por su presentación /aunque ello implique menos libertad en un futuro/ puesto que le encantan las fiestas, así que no te acongojes por culpa de esa idiota dependienta ¿Quieres?-dijo con suavidad Ryuichi tratando de consolar a Sakura Shindou.

-¡Lo se, Sakuma san! Pero es que oír como hablaba mal de mi dulce Suky, fue una fea impresión ¡Eso es todo! Pronto estaré bien, se lo aseguro-dijo con respeto Sakura.

-¡Vamos Sakura, no seas tan formal! ¿Cuántos años hace que nos conocemos? ¿Acaso no soy padrino de Suky? ¿Así como amigo de la familia Shindou? ¡No deberías de seguir tratándome de manera tan formal!-dijo Ryuichi con diversión.

-¡OH, lo siento Sakuma sa… Ryuichi-se corrigió rápidamente Sakura ante la "severa" mirada del peliverde-es la costumbre!-dijo la señora con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Entonces hay que cambiar esa costumbre y ahora entremos aquí; veamos si hay algo digno de Suky y Hiro!-dijo Ryuichi como si nada mientras galantemente sostenía la puerta para que entrasen Sakura, Suky y Hiro y así……

Continuara...

Notas finales: Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo que espero les guste, así mismo les dejo con una nueva votación, pero esta vez únicamente para este fics y la cual es sobre las futuras parejas de esta historia así pues……

Las parejas definitivas y sin cambios son las siguientes (se las incluyo pues luego no quiero sorpresas o desilusiones por lo que aquí les van.)

Comenzando por los Ángeles.

*Draco Malfoy x Helena/Harry Potter

*Yuki Eiri x Suky/Suichi Shindou

*Atem Yami x Yuri/Yugi Motou

*Bakura Yami x Ryo/Ryou Le Blanc

*Hyoga Kido x Sunny/Shun Island Kido

Otras parejas ya definidas:

*Tom Riddle /Voldemort x James Potter

*Sirius Black x Severus Snape

*Lucius Malfoy x Remus Lupin

*Ikki Island Kido x Seiya Kido

Bueno esas son las parejas que contemplo como definitivas y sin cambios para la historia por lo que con las mismas se iran dando cuenta de cómo va este fic ¿Verdad? Ahora si les dejo con las parejas sometidas a VOTACIÓN, y por lo tanto no son del todo definitivas y por lo mismo pueden cambiar sin alterar mucho la trama de este fic, así que a votar OK.

Parejas posibles y en votación…… (Con La condición de que si votan por tal pareja ASÍ QUEDARA, en caso de recibir muchos votos o bien pueden proponer cambios entre las parejas mencionadas, pero solo entre estas las anteriores no tienen opción a cambio alguno, así mismo el tiempo de votación será de DOS MESES, es decir hasta el 31 de Agosto, así para Septiembre les diré como quedaron en definitiva las parejas ¡Así que a votar!)

*Blaise Zabini x Ronald Weasley

*Amir Motou x Original (todavía sin nombre pero en el próximo capitulo, descubrían su identidad, lo prometo, así que tendrán que esperar para votar por estos OK)

*Seto Kaiba x Joey Wheeler

*Noah Kaiba x Mokuba Kaiba

*Tristan Taylor x Duke Deblin

*Tristan Taylor x Serenity Wheeler

*Maximilian Pegasus x Duke Deblin

*Yami Malik x Marik Isthar

*Tomha Seguchi x Mika Usegui x Suguru Fujisaki (recuerden que un varón puede tomar dos parejas, de ahí esta combinación)

*Claude Winchester "K" x Hiroshi Nakano

*Ryuichi Sakuma x Tatshuya Usegui

*Victor Krum x Hermione Granger

*Julian Solo x Saori Kido

*Shiryu Kido x Sunrei

*Shiryu Kido x Okko

*Shion de Aries x Donkko de Libra

*Saga de Géminis x Mu de Aries

*Aiorios de Sagitario x Kanon de Géminis

*Kanon de Géminis x Mu de Aries

*Aiorios de Sagitario x Saga de Géminis

*Milo de Escorpión x Camus de Acuario

*Death mask de Cáncer x Afrodita de Piscis

*Shura de Capricornio x Aoria de Leo

*Aioria de Leo x Marin de Águila

*Mu de Aries x Shaka de Virgo

*Shaka de Virgo x Mu de Aries

*Sorrento de Siren x Isacc de Kraken

*Sorrento de Siren x Mime de Benetasch

*Sigfrid de Alfa dragón x Hilda de Polaris

*Hagen de Epsilon x Fleur

Estas son algunas de las parejas que ya medio definí aunque no son definitivas, como verán algunas se repiten con otros personajes, se debe a que aun no me decanto especialmente por alguna opción así que pueden votar por alguna, así mismo conforme vaya avanzo el fic iré agregando otras parejitas en votación para que puedan contemplar, así como también en caso de que les gustara alguna pareja y no se encuentra en mi lista ¡Háganmelo saber, para incluirla y que puedan votar! Pues ustedes, con sus votos iran decidiendo el futuro de tales parejas (las de votación OK, pues las ya definidas no cambian y sorry por insistir en el punto)

Además debo decirles que en estas parejas el varón es el primero de la pareja mientras que el segundo es el doncel o doncella según el caso, por ejemplo Blaise Zabini x Ron Weasley, varón: Zabini, doncel: Weasley, y así seria con el resto de las parejas, se los aclaro para que lo tomen como un punto en consideración al votar por alguna de las parejas.

Otro punto es que si no recibiera votos, no habría problema, pues finalmente terminaría eligiendo a las parejas que más me agraden pero entonces ¡No habría opción a reclamo alguno! Por lo que si les gusta alguna pareja en particular ¡Voten! Pero sino entonces en dos meses, yo elegiré a las parejas definitivas de este fic, de acuerdo.

Creo que estos son los puntos mas importantes para esta nueva votación, si acaso alguno me faltara se los iré saber en los próximos capítulos. Gracias por su atención.

En el siguiente capítulo continuaré con los Ángeles y veremos que pasara con la dichosa presentación, así mismo introduciré a otros personajes que irán desarrollando la trama, como por ejemplo Voldemort y sus secuaces de la BID, así como algunos otros de la OGD.

Por otro lado se dará la fiesta de presentación de las 5 "doncellas", así como en la misma aparecerá Voldie y una extraña química se producirá entre James Potter -principal defensor de los Ángeles y donceles- y Tom Riddle -cabeza principal de la BID-, así que podrás imaginar lo que puede suceder ¿Verdad?

Bueno, se que son pocas ideas pero son bastante fuertes, así que podrás imaginar cómo estará el capitulo especialmente porque los encuentros entre la OGD y la BID, son inevitables y por primera vez se verán reunidos varios miembros de ambos lados, así mismo veremos la participación de McLagan, sabiendo porque Sirius no se lo traga.

Luzy Snape.


	9. De encuentros y…… ¿Muerte?

Ángeles V

Capitulo 9: De encuentros y…… ¿Muerte?

************************************************************

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece _/a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/_ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas **¡NO LEAS! **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención.

************************************************************

-¡Eres una idiota, Akari! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decir eso de la niña? Ahora por tu imprudencia tendremos problemas y si eso hace disminuir las ventas ¡No voy a quedarme callada y se los diré a los jefes! Pues tampoco me quedare sin empleo solo porque no supiste cerrar la bocota ¿Qué no te diste cuenta de quienes eran? ¡Esa niña hiperactiva es la ahijada de Ryuichi Sakuma! ¿Tienes idea de la influencia que posee? Con una sola palabra que diga puede arruinar este negocio pero eres tan ¡Estúpida!-dijo con enojo la otra dependienta del lugar.

-Y yo ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¡Esa mocosa es una pesadilla! No se estuvo ni un momento quieta además de su cara de "angelito" no convence a nadie y aparte de todo ¡No le gusto ninguno de mis modelos! ¿Quién se cree que es para despreciarlos? ¡Son las mejores ropas que se podría poner algún día! Dudo mucho que en sus sueños pudiese vestir algo tan hermoso como son mis diseños-dijo con prepotencia Akari.

-¡Deja de darte tanta importancia, mujer! Que el jefe te permita mostrar tus diseños _/solo porque también te le abres de piernas cada vez que lo quiere/_ no significa que sean perfectos, o de la mejor calidad y créeme que se de lo que hablo; para empezar el conjunto que traía la pequeña era 100 veces mucho más caro, más lujoso, más bello y más de todo que cualquiera que tú hayas podido mostrarle-dijo con desprecio la otra joven, cansada de los aires de grandeza y superioridad que se daba su compañera, cuando sabía perfectamente que no tenía razón para hacerlo, sobretodo porque si no fuese que se acostaba con el jefe …………

Mientras aquel par de chicas se miraban con odio y desprecio, fuera de la tienda y rumbo a otra boutique……

-¡Siento mucho que hayan tenido que soportar esos malos tratos, Sakura! De haberlo sabido ¡Nunca hubiese permitido que entraran! Y por favor no te tomes en serio lo que esa mujer dijo sobre Suky ¡Mi ahijada está perfectamente bien educada, además de saber comportarse adecuadamente! Solo que hoy está emocionada y por lo mismo más activa de lo habitual; sabes muy bien lo feliz que esta por su presentación _/aunque ello implique menos libertad en un futuro/_ puesto que le encantan las fiestas, así que no te acongojes por culpa de esa idiota dependienta ¿Quieres?-dijo con suavidad Ryuichi tratando de consolar a Sakura Shindou.

-¡Lo sé, Sakuma san! Pero es que oír como hablaba mal de mi dulce Suky, fue una fea impresión ¡Eso es todo! Pronto estaré bien, se lo aseguro-dijo con respeto Sakura.

-¡Vamos Sakura, no seas tan formal! ¿Cuántos años hace que nos conocemos? ¿Acaso no soy padrino de Suky? ¿Así como amigo de la familia Shindou? ¡No deberías de seguir tratándome de manera tan formal!-dijo Ryuichi con diversión.

-¡OH, lo siento Sakuma sa… Ryuichi-se corrigió rápidamente Sakura ante la "severa" mirada del peliverde-es la costumbre!-dijo la señora con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Entonces hay que cambiar esa costumbre y ahora entremos aquí; veamos si hay algo digno de Suky y Hiro!-dijo Ryuichi como si nada mientras galantemente sostenía la puerta para que entrasen Sakura, Suky y Hiro, recibiendo en esta tienda un trato completamente diferente, pues no solo les trataron de manera eficaz y respetuosa sino que también las ropas eran también de la mejor calidad así como los diseños eran mucho más hermosos.

-¡OH, padrino; son muy lindos!-decía emocionada Suky mientras veía los diferentes vestidos y trajes que las amables señoritas le mostraban.

-¿Te agradan entonces, peque?-pregunto con cariño Ryuichi, viendo contento la emoción de la niña.

-¡OH sí, mucho!-respondió Suky, la mar de alegre, mientras continuaba contemplando los diferentes diseños que las amables dependientas le mostraban.

-¡Este es precioso!-exclamo emocionada Suky, señalando un traje con uno de sus dedos.

-¿Ese te gusta, cierto? ¡Pruébatelo y veamos cómo te queda!-dijo Ryuichi con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro padrino!-dijo la niña mientras se iba junto a Sakura y la dependienta al probador, quedándose esta última afuera del mismo, mientras la madre e hija entraban al interior del mismo.

-¿Y tú, Hiro ya encontraste algo que te agrade?-cuestiono Ryuichi con cariño al pequeño pelirrojo.

-¡OH, yo no quisiera dar molestias, señor Sakuma!-dijo con timidez el niño.

-¡Vamos, Hiro no seas así! Además sabes bien que no das molestias, eres mi ahijado también y es lógico que quiera comprarte un traje, después de todo tú también serás presentado ¿No te acuerdas?-dijo Ryuichi como si nada, aunque notando la tristeza que embargaba al niño así como lo abatido que lucía, comprendiendo perfectamente a que se debía aquella pena que le asaltaba.

_/¡Maldita BID y malditos sean sus integrantes! Si no fuese por sus estúpidas ideas tan denigrantes y retrogradas, ni Hiro ni Shuichi tendrían que vivir como lo hacen; el primero con su personalidad apagada, entristecida, sin atreverse a dar su opinión por temor a que no le presten atención o le hagan menos, solo por ser un doncel; mientras que el segundo, se ha visto forzado a ocultarse con una identidad completamente distinta a la verdadera, llegando incluso a creer que realmente es una niña aun cuando sepa que no lo es. Y todo por culpa de esos malditos varones de la BID, si tan solo hubiese manera de deshacerse de todos ellos ¡Definitivamente todo sería mucho más fácil!/_pensaba Ryuichi con algo de tristeza así como coraje, saliendo de sus molestos pensamientos con la suave vocecita de Hiro.

-¡Ya lo sé, señor Sakuma! Pero aun así no es necesario que usted me compre nada, estoy seguro que mi padre, lo mismo que mi madre me compraran algo-dijo Hiro de manera tranquila.

-¡Estoy seguro de que lo harán, Hiro! Pero aun así me gustaría comprarte algún traje ¡Mmmm, no sé, algo que haga juego con el de Suky! ¿No te parece una buena idea? Y por favor llámame padrino-sugirió Ryuichi con una sonrisa.

-¡OH bueno en ese caso, está bien…… padrino!-dijo Hiro, sonriendo abiertamente al hombre mayor y mostrando algo más de confianza que anteriormente.

-¡Magnifico, busquemos algo para ti entonces!-dijo Ryuichi sin perder la sonrisa, mientras le hacía señas a otra dependienta para que les ayudara y mientras la joven se encargaba de Hiro, no evito perderse en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

_/¡Como si el niño no tuviese suficiente con las idioteces de la BID, también tiene que soportar a los imbéciles de sus padres, los cuales en vez de ayudarle, le hunden cada vez que pueden; personas como ellos no deberían de ser padres pero ¡Es tan injusta la vida! Dándole hijos a quienes no los aprecian y negándoselos a quienes darían lo imposible por ser bendecidos por un pequeño, y aun peor ¡Haciendo sufrir a sus hijos! Solo por el hecho de no quererlos, como sucede con Hiro; sus padres son tan idiotas no se dan cuenta del hermoso niño que es, así como de lo inteligente, están tan cegados con su hijo mayor solo por ser esté un varón que ignoran a su hijo menor, haciéndole tan daño con su ignorancia casi como si le golpearan/_pensaba con tristeza Ryuichi mientras observaba al pelirrojo, reír feliz con todos los trajes que le estaban mostrando.

Y mientras ellos continuaban con sus compras en los diferentes puntos de este universos el resto de los donceles, doncellas y sus familias continuaban con sus preparativos para la dichosa fiesta de presentación, consiguiendo en el camino uno que otro quebradero de cabeza pero finalmente todo se solucionaba poco a poco.

Siendo así como casi sin sentir llego el tan esperado día de presentación de tal manera que los últimos preparativos se daban en cada rincón de aquel mundo tan peculiar.

-¡Vamos Helena, date prisa hay que ponernos en marcha para que estés guapa, esta noche!-dijo Gabrielle con ternura, mientras corría las cortinas para que entrara la luz del sol a la habitación.

-¡Mmmm, buenos días, abue! ¿No es temprano, aun? Falta mucho para la fiesta-dijo Helena mientras se levantaba, frotándose los ojitos para despejarse, al mismo tiempo que se desperezaba.

-¡Lo sé, mi niña preciosa! Pero aun así hay muchísimas cosas que hacer todavía, detalles que acabar y si no nos ponemos en movimiento pronto, no alcanzaremos a terminar a tiempo; así que ¡Alá, levántate!-dijo Gabrielle, mientras jalaba las mantas de la niña para que se apurarse, procediendo luego a tocar una campanilla para llamar a una elfina domestica.

-¿Desea algo, ama Gabrielle?-dijo servicial la elfina, luego de aparecer.

-¡Tráeme el desayuno de Helena y luego prepárale el baño!-ordeno Gabrielle como si nada a la elfina.

-¡De inmediato, ama!-dijo la elfina, haciendo una reverencia, para hacer lo ordenado, no tardando nada en volver con una bien servida bandeja, la cual coloco frente a su amita.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Helena con una sonrisa amable, a la elfina.

-¡Ahora ve y arregla el baño!-dijo Gabrielle mientras la elfina asentía.

-¡Abue, ¿Y papá? ¿No desayunara conmigo? ¿A dónde fue?-pregunto curiosa Helena, tras cortar un pedazo de panque , el cual no tardo en comer.

-¡Tu padre James junto con tu abuelo Leonel, están terminando con algunos detallitos que requieren forzosamente de su atención, así que han tenido que irse temprano para solucionarlos! Pero no te apures, para la hora de la comida ya estarán aquí y mientras vuelven, nosotras también avanzaremos con algunos asuntos ¿De acuerdo? ¡Así que ahora termina con tu desayuno, mi niña!-dijo Gabrielle tranquila, mientras le sonreía con cariño a su nieta.

Por otro lado James y Leonel se encontraban llegando al ministerio pues tenían que arreglar unos asuntos en aquel sitio… algo que no tenia precisamente felices a los dos Potter's.

-¿Cómo se atreven hacer "cambios" de última hora? ¿Acaso creen que pueden hacerlo? ¡Son unos malditos desgraciados!-decía molesto James mientras caminaba con energía por el lugar.

-¡Cálmate hijo, no debes perder la compostura! Sabes bien que los miembros de la BID, no les interesa el bienestar de los donceles o doncellas y que sus "indicaciones" tiene como fin NO ayudar en lo absoluto, aunque finjan querer todo lo contrario; así que mejor tranquilízate que si te molestas no le ayudaras en nada a Helena y suficiente ya tienes con que te tengan en la mira solo por abogar por los derechos de tu hija así como de los donceles en general-dijo Leonel con calma, tratando de hacer reaccionar a su hijo.

-¡Lo sé, papá! Y quizás sea eso lo que más me molesta, el sentirme frustrado por no poder hacer nada por Helena; pero el colmo ¡Ha sido esto último! ¿Cómo se atreven a "sugerir" la manera en la que debe de ir vestida a la presentación? ¿Acaso se piensan que ira como indigente o algo peor? ¡Por favor, no solo es una doncella, es una Potter, también! Eso debería de decirles del buen gusto que tenemos pero no, la BID ha decidido que todas las doncellas TIENEN que ir iguales, o sea como si fueran uniformes ¡Ni que fueran presas o presos! ¡Es terriblemente injusto! De por si tienen un montón de reglas absurdas así como muchísimas prohibiciones y todavía salen con esa tontería ¡Es ridículo!-dijo indignado James, mientras se cruzaba de brazos exasperado.

-¡Lo sé, pero supongo que algo podremos hacer sobre ese asunto! Así que cálmate, por favor y mejor busquemos a Lord Voldemort-dijo Leonel con tranquilidad.

-¡OK, vamos papá!-dijo James aspirando profundamente para poder calmarse, luego de lo cual ambos se dirigieron hacia la oficina del dirigente de la BID pero mientras iban en camino…….

-¿Mer? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto curioso James al toparse, sin querer con su viejo amigo, al cual tenía tiempo sin ver aunque eso no significaba que no estuviesen en contacto.

-¡OH, hola James, señor Leonel! ¡Qué extraño encontrarnos por aquí! Por cierto ¿Qué vienen hacer? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la pequeña Potter?-pregunto también curioso, Mer, mientras saludaba a su buen amigo al mismo tiempo que no soltaba la mano de un jovencito que le acompañaba haciendo con ese gesto que ambos Potter's repararan en el mismo.

-¿Y este chico? ¿Quién es?-cuestiono curioso James, viendo al jovencito con una sonrisa, pues se daba cuenta de que el chico estaba algo nervioso.

-¡El es Camus! Y si Athenea me da paciencia espero será mi nuevo pupilo-dijo Mer con resignación.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es sobre esas órdenes de caballeros que me has mencionado en otras ocasiones?-dijo James intrigado.

-¡Así es, James!-dijo Mer tranquilo, aunque sin perder el ligero tono abatido que tenia.

-¡OH, entiendo! Y ¿Tú, eres Camus, cierto? ¡Es un nombre muy lindo, pequeño!-dijo con admiración James mientras se ponía en cuclillas, para así estar a la altura del chico, el cual tan solo le miraba tímidamente sin atreverse hablar, algo que extraño al de lentes, aunque tampoco le sorprendió tanto al notar el lazo azul en la muñeca del niño.

-¿Es un doncel, Mer?-cuestiono James, tras su descubrimiento, viendo asentir a su amigo.

-¿A esto te referías? Digo ¿Con lo de ser tu pupilo?-cuestiono intrigado James.

-¡Exactamente! Camus es un doncel y dadas las condiciones de la BID para con todos los de su condición; el simple hecho de solo "sugerirlo" como mi discípulo ¡Es una aberración, según ellos!-dijo Mer con desagrado.

-¡OH, ahora veo tu problema! Aunque según lo que me has llegado a contar sobre esas órdenes son necesarios cumplir ciertos requisitos _/que imagino Camus, cumple en su totalidad ¿Cierto/ _-Mer asintió- entonces si es así e imaginando que ya has buscado otras opciones –un nuevo asentir por parte del acuariano- creo que se podrá hacer algo al respecto y asegurarnos que Camus sea tu pupilo, después de todo no sería el primer caso que haya resuelto la OGD y con situaciones bastante similares; ¡Por lo que déjalo en nuestras manos, Mer! ¡Veras como todo se soluciona! Aunque primero tengo que arreglar cierto asuntito con respecto a Helena, así que ¿Qué te parece si te adelantas con mi padre para que vayan resolviendo lo de Camus, mientras yo voy arreglar lo de mi Helena?-sugirió James con calma.

-¡Me parece una buena idea! Yo acompañare a Mer y tú, hijo, arreglaras lo de mi nieta de tal manera que perdamos el menor tiempo posible, pues conociendo a los funcionarios de la BID ¡Solo saldríamos de aquí en muchísimos días! Y eso no lo podemos permitir especialmente porque hoy es la presentación de Helena y faltar es impensable-dijo Leonel con calma.

-¡Entonces así lo haremos! Que tal si nos volvemos a reunir en unas…. ¿Dos horas? En el atrio de la fuente, en la entrada principal-sugirió James con optimismo o al menos eso quería mostrar pues bien sabía que quizás dos horas no serian suficientes para resolver sus asuntos, pero si perdía el optimismo entonces si que estarían perdidos, ya que tratar de razonar con las momias de la BID –no que todos fuesen viejos pero con las ideas tan arcaicas que se cargan era casi como si lo fueran- era para canonizarse santo de la paciencia que había de tenerles.

-¡Ahí nos veremos, entonces!-dijo Leonel tranquilamente mientras caminaba en una dirección contraria a la que traía.

-¡OH pues gracias por tu ayuda, James; nos veremos mas tarde!-dijo con prisa Mer, mientras se llevaba a Camus para poder alcanzar a Leonel, antes de que desapareciera de su vista.

-¡Suerte amigo!-deseo James con una sonrisa de apoyo, viéndolos alejarse.

_/¡Y ahora a buscar a lord Voldemort! Me pregunto ¿Cómo será? Es extraño pero a pesar de ser el líder de la BID no hemos coincidido de ninguna manera, después de todo desde la muerte de Lily pocos han sido los eventos a los que haya asistido en estos años, pues he preferido permanecer en casa para poder educar a Helena y por lo mismo he estado apartado pero ahora con la presentación mucho me temo que deberé volver al escenario de la hipocresías sociales, sobretodo si quiero proteger a mi bebe; pues por nada del mundo permitiré que le hagan daño así tenga que enfrentarme a un viejo como Voldemort –porque ha de ser un viejo de mínimo, pues mira que andar "peleando" con Dumblodore , no lo hace cualquiera y menos alguien joven/_pensaba James con cierta diversión aunque también molestia por todo lo que implicaba "conocer" a lord Voldemort, pues a pesar de que constantemente luchaba a favor de los donceles y doncellas, hasta ahora sus "enfrentamientos" habían sido con los subordinados nunca con el líder de la odiosa BID pero ahora con la nueva tontería nadie quería hacerse responsable y por ende, le tocaba ir donde Voldemort para lograr algo, solo esperaba que su padre y Mer tuviesen mejor suerte.

Y así metido en sus pensamientos acabo por llegar ante la oficina de Voldemort, o al menos la que suponía era su oficina, pues eso de no conocerlo también implicaba no saber donde estaba su despacho, aunque preguntando eso se había solucionado.

-¡Mmmm, hola! ¿Eres el asistente de Lord Voldemort?-cuestiono curioso James al ver salir de la oficina a un hombre mayor ciertamente aunque también joven, bueno joven si se consideraba que lo era mucho mas que Leonel Potter, quien aunque tampoco era muy viejo ya tenia algunos años encima.

-¿Disculpe?-dijo extrañado aquel hombre, viendo algo confundido a James Potter.

-¡Si, ya sabes: el asistente! Es que tengo que hablar con tu jefe de la ultima tontería que se le ha ocurrido; pues ¿Qué es eso de que ahora todas las doncellas deben de ir vestidas iguales y de color fucsia? ¡Eso es una soberana idiotez! Ya de por si las doncellas tienen muchísimas restricciones para que todavía sean "uniformadas" solo por tonterías ¿Verdad? Pues eso que quiere hacer es tan ¡Absurdo! Digo todavía que no es fácil la vida de las doncellas como para que les hagan algo así, después de todo ¿Qué le puede importar como vistan y de que color lo hagan? Ultimadamente el que vayan "uniformadas" no hará su vida mas sencilla, mucho menos afectara su presentación en sociedad o nada; la verdad es que Voldemort solo quiere andar molestando, como él no tiene que andar cuidando de una doncella-dijo James como si nada y sin percatarse de estar siendo analizado por el otro hombre, quien le observaba atentamente.

_/¡Vaya con este joven! Es interesante, sobretodo porque me parece que no tiene la menor idea de que soy lord Voldemort; aunque ¿Qué es eso del "uniforme"? No recuerdo haber dado ninguna orden de ese tipo, seguramente todo esto ha de ser obra de la idiota de Bellatrix ¡Esta tan loca! Y odia tanto a las doncellas como yo desprecio a los donceles, pero eso no es para hacer tonterías, aunque eso ya lo veré mas tarde por ahora creo que me divertiré con la ignorancia de este joven, aunque antes tengo que saber ¿Quién es? Porque una cosa es que él no sepa quien soy de verdad y otra que YO no sepa quien es él/_pensaba Voldemort divertido con James aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien.

-Imagino por sus palabras que ¿Tiene una doncella, no es así?-cuestiono Voldemort tranquilamente, viendo asentir a James- ¡OH, comprendo! Y la verdad me gustaría ayudarle con su problema pero en estos momentos lord Voldemort no se encuentra por aquí _/Y suerte que el par de idiotas de Bellatrix y Pettigrew tampoco, o sino todo este teatro se me caería/_ ya que se encuentra ocupado con algunos asuntos de la BID además de la presentación que habrá mas tarde, así que dudo mucho que regrese pronto, pero no se preocupe yo le haré llegar su inconformidad lo mismo que sus quejas ¿Señor?-dijo Voldemort con calma.

-¡OH que despistado soy! ¡Potter, James Potter! Y tú ¿Eres?-dijo James mientras extendía su mano para saludar al otro hombre, quien por un segundo pareció sacarse de onda pero no lo suficiente como para que el moreno lo notase.

_/Supongo que no hay ningún problema por decirle mi nombre; después de todo: son pocos los que lo conocen y algo me dice que él es uno de los que lo desconocen/_pensó rápidamente Voldemort, antes de estrechar la mano de James.

-¡Tom Riddle, un gusto señor Potter!-dijo Tom, estrechando la mano del otro hombre.

-¡Por favor, James; no es necesario ser tan formal, Tom! ¿Puedo llamarte Tom, cierto?-dijo James con chulería dejando out a Tom, quien no tardo mucho en recuperarse.

-¡Por supuesto, James, por supuesto!-respondió Tom con una brillante sonrisa bastante coqueta que hizo estremecer al moreno.

Mientras tanto en la casa Motou……

-¿Qué Rayos Has Hecho, Lucille?-exclamo molesto Amir al descubrir a su esposa destrozando las ropas que Yuri usaría esa noche, con unas puntiagudas y filosas tijeras, dejándolas totalmente inservibles.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada, querido; solamente he estado cortando algunos trapos que necesito!-respondió Lucille con voz fingidamente inocente y que solo consiguió enervar aun mas ha Amir.

-Y para eso ¿Tenias que destrozar el vestido de Yuri?-dijo sarcástico Amir, viendo con coraje a su esposa.

-¡OH, no lo sabia! ¿Es la ropa de la mocosa?-dijo con su fingida inocencia, Lucille, quien no evito la arrogante y engreída sonrisa que surco sus labios, completamente satisfecha con su hazaña.

-¡Eres una malvada! Yuri nada te ha hecho para que le trates como lo haces y aunque todos estos años he estado "ciego" no queriendo ver tus crueldades ¡Esto es lo último que te pasare! Mi niña no necesita de alguien como tú a su lado, tu sola presencia es un insulto, pero como también se que si me deshiciera de ti eres capaz de desquitarte con ella, continuaremos con la farsa de estos años aunque con una diferencia y esa es: ¡No volverás a estar cerca de Yuri, de ninguna manera! Desde este momento estarás "muerta" para mi hija, y le pediré a Sadira que se haga cargo de su educación junto con la de Ryo, estoy seguro que mi prima será mejor ejemplo que alguien como tú; y además si por casualidad se te ocurriera revelar el secreto de Yuri o Ryo solo por estar resentida ¡Nadie te creería! Recuerda bien que con la ayuda de mi padre, lograría que tu palabra perdiera toda credibilidad e incluso hasta un castigo podrías llevarte especialmente si contara que eres tú quien no quiere darme más hijos como es la obligación de toda doncella ¡Parir tantos hijos como sea posible! Pero no lo haz hecho y esa es una gravísima falta, y con solo ponerte en evidencia tu castigo no tendría igual, así que no me busques, porque si me encuentras ¡Serás la que pierda! Y por mi Yuri soy capaz de todo, así que aléjate de una buena vez de nuestras vidas, advertida estas Lucille Court, incluso has logrado que deje de amarte-dijo Amir con desagrado y decepción mientras daba media vuelta para alejarse de aquella malvada.

-¡Maldito, eres un maldito!-exclamo rabiosa Lucille mientras se iba encima del hombre, empuñando cual daga, las tijeras que llevaba aun; dispuesta a clavárselas pero afortunadamente los rápidos reflejos de Amir evitaron cualquier tragedia, defendiéndose de tal manera que aquella loca acabo tropezándose y al querer recuperar el perdido equilibrio de alguna extraña forma la que termino con las tijeras enterradas fue ella, clavándoselas en el pecho profundamente.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué has hecho, Lucille?-dijo angustiado Amir mientras rápidamente se acercaba hasta la herida mujer en un intento por auxiliarla, siendo rechazado con un débil pero contundente manotazo por la misma.

-¡No…te……acerques……todo es……tu maldita…….culpa y de ese….mounstro….que no debí……de parir!-decía entrecortadamente Lucille sacándose las tijeras con un rápido movimiento, ocasionando con ello una intensa hemorragia.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Demonios, Lucille; eres una imprudente!-dijo preocupado Amir, al ver lo que la mujer había hecho, apresurándose para intentar parar la hemorragia.

-¡Papi, vino la tía Sadira y el tío Gil junto con Ryo!-exclamo alegremente Yuri mientras entraba en la habitación, quedando paralizada con lo que encontró.

-¿Papi?-dijo asustada Yuri, viendo a su mami toda sangrada.

-¡Yuri, salte y llama al tío Gilbert AHORA!-ordeno Amir sin dejar de presionar sobre la herida de Lucille, asustando con su grito sin querer a su pequeña, quien salio corriendo llorosa del lugar.

-¿Qué sucede, Amir? Yuri esta muy angustiada-dijo Gilbert mientras entraba en el cuarto.

-¡Pero que demonios!-exclamo Gilbert sorprendido viendo como Amir intentaba salvar a Lucille, la cual yacía inconsciente ante la perdida de sangre.

-¡Ayúdanos, Gilbert, por favor!-suplico Amir angustiado, viendo entrar al peliblanco.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas finales: Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo que espero les guste, así mismo les dejo con las parejas que poco a poco iran apareciendo en este fic, ya sin votación, así que espero les agraden, nos vemos.

Las parejas definitivas y sin cambios son las siguientes, además de darles las que quedaran ya para todo el fic, puesto que no hubo mucha votación –con la excepción de uno solo- y la verdad como tampoco es algo de vida o muerte pues mejor les dejo con las parejas que a mí me agradan, así que tampoco quiero reclamos y espero no se decepcionen por mis decisiones OK.

Comenzando por los Ángeles.

*Draco Malfoy x Helena/Harry Potter

*Yuki Eiri x Suky/Suichi Shindou

*Atem Yami x Yuri/Yugi Motou

*Bakura Yami x Ryo/Ryou Le Blanc

*Hyoga Kido x Sunny/Shun Island Kido

El resto de las parejas definidas:

*Tom Riddle /Voldemort x James Potter

*Sirius Black x Severus Snape

*Lucius Malfoy x Remus Lupin

*Victor Krum x Hermione Granger

***Blaise Zabini x Ronald Weasley, 1 voto**

*Tomha Seguchi x Mika Usegui x Suguru Fujisaki (recuerden que un varón puede tomar dos parejas, de ahí esta combinación)

*Claude Winchester "K" x Hiroshi Nakano

*Ryuichi Sakuma x Tatshuya Usegui

*Amir Motou x Mattew Le Blanc

*Seto Kaiba x Joey Wheeler

*Maximillian Pegasus x Mokuba Kaiba

*Tristán Taylor x Serenity Wheeler

*Duke Deblin x Noah Kaiba

*Yami Malik x Marik Isthar

*Sakano x Suguru Fujisaki

*Ikki Island Kido x Seiya Kido

*Julian Solo x Saori Kido

*Shiryu Kido x Okko x Sunrei

*Shion de Aries x Donkko de Libra

*Saga de Géminis x Mu de Aries

*Aiorios de Sagitario x Kanon de Géminis

*Milo de Escorpión x Camus de Acuario

*Death mask de Cáncer x Afrodita de Piscis

*Shura de Capricornio x Aioria de Leo x Marin de Águila

*Sigfrid de Alfa dragón x Hilda de Polaris

*Hagen de Beta x Fleur

*Ban de Caballo Marino x Tetis de Sirena

*Isacc de Kraken x Sorrento de Siren

*Eo de Escila x Penril de Epsilon

*Shaka de Virgo x Mime de Benetash

Además debo decirles que en estas parejas el varón es el primero de la pareja mientras que el segundo es el doncel o doncella según el caso, por ejemplo Blaise Zabini x Ron Weasley, varón: Zabini, doncel: Weasley, y así seria con el resto de las parejas.

Y estas son solo algunas parejas que ya tengo en la mirada pero pueden salir aun más así que ténganme paciencia.

*la rosa *shiona16 (hola, sé que me sugeriste dos parejas, pero por obvias razones no las incluiré, la primera porque a esos personajes ya los empareja y la segunda, es decir kanon x saga de géminis no la incluiré, es que la verdad no soy muy fan del incesto, a menos que para la trama se requiera, pero ni así me convenzo, por lo que lo siento pero esa pareja no será considerada, espero no te moleste) *Yami_Jake *sesshy love *ros potter

Luzy Snape.


	10. ¡La maldad se paga:

Ángeles V

Capitulo 10: ¡La maldad se paga: Obra mal y pagaras! Preludio a la presentación de las doncellas y donceles.

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece /a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas ¡NO LEAS! Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención.

*kodachi *Blood Golden *REMULA BLACK *Rianne Black *Blood Golden * Simon de Escorpiao *RedValentino *la rosa *Sasuke-Uchiha *Emina2040 *ros potter *sakurita_85 *angel_de_acuario *yaoista10

Mientras tanto en la casa Motou…

-¿Qué Rayos Has Hecho, Lucille?-exclamo molesto Amir al descubrir a su esposa destrozando las ropas que Yuri usaría esa noche, con unas puntiagudas y filosas tijeras, dejándolas totalmente inservibles.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada, querido; solamente he estado cortando algunos trapos que necesito!-respondió Lucille con voz fingidamente inocente y que solo consiguió enervar aun mas ha Amir.

-Y para eso ¿Tenias que destrozar el vestido de Yuri?-dijo sarcástico Amir, viendo con coraje a su esposa.

-¡OH, no lo sabía! ¿Es la ropa de la mocosa?-dijo con su fingida inocencia, Lucille, quien no evito la arrogante y engreída sonrisa que surco sus labios, completamente satisfecha con su hazaña.

-¡Eres una malvada! Yuri nada te ha hecho para que le trates como lo haces y aunque todos estos años he estado "ciego" no queriendo ver tus crueldades ¡Esto es lo último que te pasare! Mi niña no necesita de alguien como tú a su lado, tu sola presencia es un insulto, pero como también sé que si me deshiciera de ti eres capaz de desquitarte con ella, continuaremos con la farsa de estos años aunque con una diferencia y esa es: ¡No volverás a estar cerca de Yuri, de ninguna manera! Desde este momento estarás "muerta" para mi hija, y le pediré a Sadira que se haga cargo de su educación junto con la de Ryo, estoy seguro que mi prima será mejor ejemplo que alguien como tú; y además si por casualidad se te ocurriera revelar el secreto de Yuri o Ryo solo por estar resentida ¡Nadie te creería! Recuerda bien que con la ayuda de mi padre, lograría que tu palabra perdiera toda credibilidad e incluso hasta un castigo podrías llevarte especialmente si contara que eres tú quien no quiere darme más hijos como es la obligación de toda doncella ¡Parir tantos hijos como sea posible! Pero no lo has hecho y esa es una gravísima falta, y con solo ponerte en evidencia tu castigo no tendría igual, así que no me busques, porque si me encuentras ¡Serás la que pierda! Y por mi Yuri soy capaz de todo, así que aléjate de una buena vez de nuestras vidas, advertida estas Lucille Court, incluso has logrado que deje de amarte-dijo Amir con desagrado y decepción mientras daba media vuelta para alejarse de aquella malvada.

-¡Maldito, eres un maldito!-exclamo rabiosa Lucille mientras se iba encima del hombre, empuñando cual daga, las tijeras que llevaba aun; dispuesta a clavárselas pero afortunadamente los rápidos reflejos de Amir evitaron cualquier tragedia, defendiéndose de tal manera que aquella loca acabo tropezándose y al querer recuperar el perdido equilibrio de alguna extraña forma la que termino con las tijeras enterradas fue ella, clavándoselas en el vientre profundamente.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué has hecho, Lucille?-dijo angustiado Amir mientras rápidamente se acercaba hasta la herida mujer en un intento por auxiliarla, siendo rechazado con un débil pero contundente manotazo por la misma.

-¡No…te…acerques…todo es…tu maldita….culpa y de ese….monstro….que no debí…de parir!-decía entrecortadamente Lucille sacándose las tijeras con un rápido movimiento, ocasionando con ello una intensa hemorragia y un mayor daño pues con aquel movimiento tan brusco la herida se agravo muchísimo más.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Demonios, Lucille; eres una imprudente!-dijo preocupado Amir, al ver lo que la mujer había hecho, apresurándose para intentar parar la hemorragia.

-¡Papi, vino la tía Sadira y el tío Gil junto con Ryo!-exclamo alegremente Yuri mientras entraba en la habitación, quedando paralizada con lo que encontró.

-¿Papi?-dijo asustada Yuri, viendo a su mami toda sangrada.

-¡Yuri, salte y llama al tío Gilbert AHORA!-ordeno Amir sin dejar de presionar sobre la herida de Lucille, asustando con su grito sin querer a su pequeña, quien salió corriendo llorosa del lugar.

-¿Qué sucede, Amir? Yuri está muy angustiada-dijo Gilbert mientras entraba en el cuarto.

-¡Pero qué demonios!-exclamo Gilbert sorprendido viendo como Amir intentaba salvar a Lucille, la cual yacía inconsciente ante la pérdida de sangre.

-¡Ayúdanos, Gilbert, por favor!-suplico Amir angustiado y desesperado, viendo entrar al peliblanco, sin dejar en ningún momento de presionar sobre el vientre herido de Lucille.

-¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué ha sucedido, Amir?-pregunto preocupado Gilbert mientras rápidamente entraba en acción y comenzaba a revisar a la inconsciente mujer, evaluando la gravedad de la situación.

-¡No lo sé! De repente la encontrado destrozando la ropa de Yuri y hemos discutido de tal manera que cuando menos le he esperado ha intentado atacarme con las tijeras sin saber cómo se las ha clavado a sí misma-dijo con angustia Amir, haciéndose a un lado para que el peliblanco auscultara a su esposa, dándose cuenta de que la situación no pintaba muy bien para la misma, pues si la expresión de Gilbert (preocupada) era signo claro de que todo aquello pintaba muy mal para todos, aunque eso no era lo importante sino el hecho de que Lucille estuviese bien y a salvo.

Y mientras Gilbert intentaba detener la hemorragia haciendo presión sobre la herida, pues hasta que no dejase de sangrar no podría evaluar completamente los daños sufridos, Sadira Le Blanc, entro de manera tranquila en la habitación…

-¡Toma, querido; creo que te será útil!-dijo la joven mujer calmada, ofreciéndole a su esposo, un maletín medico.

-¡OH, gracias Sadira; lo necesito con urgencia!-respondió Gilbert, alargando una ensangrentada mano hacia el maletín, sin dejar de ejercer presión con su otra mano sobre Lucille.

-¡Eso creí, por eso lo traje! Además me he tomado la molestia de llamar una ambulancia para que trasladen a Lucille al hospital de ser necesario; así como he tomado un par de calmantes para dárselos a Yuri e incluso Ryo ¡Ambas están muy nerviosas y asustadas con lo que está pasando! Así que se los he dado, para que se tranquilicen y si me disculpan volveré con las niñas no quiero que estén solas mucho tiempo-dijo Sadira serenamente mientras abandonaba la habitación para ir a cuidar de Yuri y Ryo.

-¡Tuviste mucha suerte al casarte con Sadi, Gilbert! Es tan distinta a Lucille-suspiro abatido Amir, dándose cuenta de cuan diferentes eran su esposa y su prima, sintiendo en cierta medida, algo de envidia hacia su primo político por primera vez en su vida.

-¡No lo niego; tuve verdadera suerte al unirme a Sadira, Amir! Pero aun así, Lucille siempre fue distinta a mi esposa, quizás esa diferencia ahora sea más notable, así como también influyo el hecho de que a las dos se les educo ligeramente diferente; después de todo, Salomón e incluso tu, dieron a Sadira oportunidades que no todas las doncellas tienen _/una de ellas, permitir que eligiera libremente con quien se casaría, eligiéndome a mi/_ y que Lucille no tuvo, por mucho que te hayas casado con ella porque la amaras, creo que nunca lo vio así, al contrario debió verlo como un intercambio "comercial" entre Salomón y sus padres, pues hay que admitir que la situación económica de estos últimos, mejoro considerablemente luego del matrimonio realizado así que para ella, la situación no fue tan "privilegiada" como con tu prima y eso definitivamente las hizo ser como son, es decir, de personalidades tan encontradas y contrarias-dijo Gilbert con calma, mientras retiraba sus manos de la herida, ya que había dejado de sangrar y rápidamente extraía algunas vendas para envolver el corte, evitando así que volviese a sangrar.

-¡Comprendo todo eso, Gil! Pero aun así me duele tanto todo esto; la verdad es que Lucille se ha convertido en "algo" terrible, ella más que nadie debería saber lo difícil que lo tiene Yuri y sin embargo, pareciera no importarle por el contrario ¡Su odio hacia mi niña, no tiene límites! En cambio, Sadira, no solo adora a Ryo, sino que ha cuidado de mi hija como si fuera propia, como si fuera su madre, incluso el otro día escuche que Yuri le dijo mami, en vez de tía y no es que eso me moleste ¡Que no es, así! Después de todo estoy agradecido por contar con el apoyo de Sadira y hacer la infancia de mi pequeña más agradable pero es tan duro ver que a su propia mamá, le tenga miedo llegando –incluso- a decirle madre, en vez de mamá o mami ¡Es terrible y cruel!-dijo Amir acongojado.

-¡Todo eso es muy duro! Pero lamentablemente no se puede hacer nada al respecto; Lucille eligió su camino hace tiempo aun cuando no sea el mejor, fue su deseo y ahora estas son las consecuencias; así que ¿Por qué no ves si ha llegado la ambulancia y les pides que vengan? Aunque he controlado la hemorragia, necesita atención media más profunda y de inmediato, así como traslada al hospital lo antes posible-dijo Gilbert con serenidad, terminando de vendar a Lucille, lo cual había sido algo difícil dada su inconsciencia y el no poder moverla mucho por riesgo a que se abriera de nuevo la herida, agudizándose así la pérdida de sangre.

Así que una vez dicho aquello, Amir fue en busca de los paramédicos, que por fortuna ya habían llegado, de tal manera que no tardaron en trasladar a Lucille al hospital, en donde procedieron a examinarla, tratando su herida y pérdida de sangre pero al hacerlo…

-Es mejor hablar con la familia antes de proseguir; la condición de la paciente así lo requiere-dijo el doctor a cargo mientras indicaba a sus asistentes vendar a la mujer y mantenerla estable, pues antes de poder proseguir debía informar a los familiares sobre lo encontrado.

De tal manera que pronto dejo el quirófano y fue donde la familia Motou-Court le esperaban…

-¿Han terminado ya, John?-cuestiono Gilbert un tanto asombrado de ver acercarse a su compañero de profesión.

-¡Aun no, Gilbert! Hemos tenido un hallazgo algo preocupante y antes de poder hacer mas, es necesario hablar-dijo John con serenidad y profesionalismo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Le pasa algo malo a mi esposa, doctor?-cuestiono angustiado, Amir.

-¡Mucho temo que sí, señor Motou! Al intentar curar la herida de su esposa, no hemos tomado con un panorama desalentador; vera: su esposa sufrió una profunda perforación en la matriz, que no hubiese sido grave, de haber "conservado" el objeto punzó cortante dentro pero tal parece que lo que la haya herido fue retirado de manera agresiva, lo que ha ocasionado un daño irreparable en los tejidos profundos de la matriz y que temo no podrán ser curados pues se presentara una cicatrización anormal que impedirá cualquier futuro embarazo y que si acaso se diera, el producto no llegara a término, siendo abortado dentro de los primeros tres meses; así que temo informarle que ¡SU ESPOSA HA QUEDADO INFÉRTIL!-dijo el doctor con profesionalismo, aunque sintiendo algo de pena, por Amir, pues comprendía que aquella situación sería terrible para él y el resto de su familia, pues el que una doncella dejara de ser fértil era un terrible panorama.

-¿Está completamente seguro de ello, doctor; no hay ningún error?-cuestiono sorprendido y anonadado, Amir, pues de verdad que aquella situación no se la había esperado en ningún momento.

-¡Lamentablemente no ha habido error alguno, señor Motou! Lo que me lleva no solo a informarle de la situación, sino que también he de hacerlo ante la BID y la OGD pero eso será más tarde ya que debo de volver al quirófano, lo que me lleva a una cuestión delicada. Dada la condición de su esposa y por el daño sufrido, la matriz de la misma no podrá recuperarse de ninguna forma y sin que ningún tratamiento médico tenga éxito, por lo que me veo en la necesidad de preguntarle si ¿Desea que realicemos una histerectomía? Sé que es algo cruel, pues extraer la matriz será definitivamente una confirmación de su infertilidad, pero si no se hiciera así, mucho temo que el proceso de cicatrización no solo será largo sino que también muy doloroso y los posteriores periodos menstruales también, pues con el tamaño de la cicatriz que se visualiza, el desprendimiento endometrial mensual puede llegar a ser mucho más abundante así como doloroso, es decir, los cólicos pueden llegar a ser insoportables-explico John lo más natural y sencillo que le era posible.

-¿Qué recomendaría usted, doctor? Todo esto ha sido un terrible accidente y si la vida de Lucille estaría mejor con la histerectomía ¡Hágala, entonces! Mi esposa ya ha sufrido demasiado y si realizando esa operación me asegura de que no tendrá más dolor, entonces adelante; ya hablare con ella cuando llegue el momento y afrontaremos juntos, lo que venga-dijo Amir abatido, mientras se dejaba caer derrumbado en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

-¡Yo optaría por la histerectomía! Aunque sea doloroso –emocionalmente hablando- pero con la operación se evitarían futuros dolores físicos y que inevitablemente le recordarían de manera constante su infertilidad-dijo John pragmático.

-Entonces ¡Adelante; haga lo que tenga que hacer, doctor!-respondió Amir resignado.

-Muy bien; entonces realizare la operación; lamento de verdad todo lo que ha sucedido, señor Motou; ahora me retiro he de preparar la operación, pues entre más tiempo perdamos más riesgo correrá su esposa-dijo John retirándose de inmediato.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Amir? ¿Cómo te sientes?-cuestiono gentil, Gilbert, apoyando una mano comprensivamente sobre el hombro del tricolor.

-¡No lo sé; me siento tan extraño, Gil! Por un lado agradecido porque Lucille estará bien pero saber que ha quedado estéril ¡No se! Me hace sentir raro, o sea, por un lado siento tristeza por ella, porque ha dejado de ser fértil por su propia estupidez, pues aunque pareciera lo contrario ella misma se hirió con aquellas tijeras, ocasionando todo esto –y no es que me este justificando o no asumiendo culpas, porque yo tengo algo de responsabilidad, pues si en primer lugar no hubiese discutido con ella y la hubiese ignorado, tal vez nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, pero los hubiesen no existen así que no pudo hacer nada al respecto- y por el otro, me siento –irónicamente- FELIZ, porque se haya quedado estéril, pues así ya no tendremos otro bebe al que pueda martirizar, lastimar o dañar solo porque existiera la posibilidad de que fuese otro doncel o doncella; debería de sentirme terrible de saberlo pero no puedo hacerlo, de verdad no puedo ¿Acaso está mal que tenga esta sensación de felicidad?-dijo Amir entristecido, alzando su rostro para ver al peliblanco, quien le observaba también de manera ensombrecida.

-¡No sé qué decirte, Amir! Lo único que puedo decirte es que ella se lo busco y este es su castigo; de alguna manera su maldad fue castigada, el sufrimiento que pueda padecer de ahora en adelante es mínimo con todo lo que ha hecho sufrir a Yuri y la verdad, tu niña es una inocente que no se lo ha merecido en lo absoluto, así que ¡No creo que este mal por sentirte "feliz" pues Lucille ha recibido su merecido castigo! Que por intervención divina o de otra índole, le ha llegado de esta forma; además de todas manera hubiese recibido tarde o temprano un feo castigo pues tanto la BID como la OGD ya comenzaban a "indagar" el porqué no había más pequeños Motou en el mundo y si se enteran que fue porque ella no lo ha querido, las leyes se habrían aplicado tarde o temprano-dijo Gilbert con calma.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas finales: Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo que espero les guste, así mismo les dejo con las parejas que poco a poco irán apareciendo en este fic, ya sin votación, así que espero les agraden, nos vemos.

**Ideas para el próximo capitulo:**

*Voy a seguir haciendo sufrir a Lucille –pues me debe muchas por haber maltratado a Yuri- de tal manera que la BID y la OGD se enteraran de su infertilidad por lo que obligaran ha Amir a divorciarse de ella, y eligir otra pareja.

*La nueva pareja de Amir, para mas humillación de Lucille, será un doncel varón –personaje original- tampoco encontrara apoyo en sus padres –quienes harán una ligera aparición en el próximo capitulo- pues estos le revelaran algo que le era desconocido hasta ese momento ¡Su madre es en realidad su pá, puesto que es un doncel disfrazado justo como sucede con Yuri!

*Finalmente será la presentación de las doncellas (Ángeles) así como de otros donceles sobrevivientes, viendo más interacción con algunas parejitas como Tom y James, Lucius y Remus, Sirius y Severus, etc.

*Por ultimo –si me alcanza y no es tan pesado el archivo como con este capitulo- veríamos la última trastada de Lucille, antes de que desaparezca del mapa para siempre, es decir ¡Se suicidaría enfrente de Yuri (Puede que también de Ryo, pero eso no lo se seguro)!

**Próxim****a semana –miércoles o viernes- sigue ¿Bailamos? De Capitán Tsubasa (veelas: tri amores se postergara hasta el mes de agosto, porque lamentablemente o afortunadamente –como deseen verlo- releyendo los últimos capítulos tanto de amores como de veelas: peligro de amor, me di cuenta de unos terribles errores de secuencia y que me afectan para lo que sigue por lo que me veo en la necesidad de reeditar algunos capítulos, mas o menos desde el capitulo 7 al ultimo publicado, lo que me llevara algo de tiempo y estando trabajando me es complicado hacerlo, excepto para subir el fic de la semana, así que en vacaciones haré tales reeditadas, subiendo lo corregido hasta el mes de agosto, así que téngame paciencia, gracias por su comprensión)**

Las parejas definitivas y sin cambios son las siguientes, además de darles las que quedaran ya para todo el fic, puesto que no hubo mucha votación –con la excepción de uno par, además de agregar un algunas parejas mas- y la verdad como tampoco es algo de vida o muerte pues mejor les dejo con las parejas que a mí me agradan, así que tampoco quiero reclamos y espero no se decepcionen por mis decisiones OK.

Comenzando por los Ángeles.

*Draco Malfoy x Helena/Harry Potter *Yuki Eiri x Suky/Suichi Shindou *Atem Yami x Yuri/Yugi Motou *Bakura Yami x Ryo/Ryou Le Blanc

*Hyoga Kido x Sunny/Shun Island Kido

El resto de las parejas definidas:

*Tom Riddle /Voldemort x James Potter *Sirius Black x Severus Snape *Lucius Malfoy x Remus Lupin *Victor Krum x Hermione Granger *Blaise Zabini x Ronald Weasley *Tomha Seguchi x Mika Usegui x Suguru Fujisaki (recuerden que un varón puede tomar dos parejas, de ahí esta combinación) *Claude Winchester "K" x Hiroshi Nakano *Ryuichi Sakuma x Tatshuya Usegui *Amir Motou x Mattew Albert Le Blanc *Seto Kaiba x Joey Wheeler *Maximillian Pegasus x Mokuba Kaiba *Tristán Taylor x Serenity Wheeler *Duke Deblin x Noah Kaiba *Yami Malik x Marik Isthar *Ikki Island Kido x Seiya Kido *Julian Solo x Saori Kido *Shiryu Kido x Okko x Sunrei *Shion de Aries x Donkko de Libra *Saga de Géminis x Mu de Aries *Aiorios de Sagitario x Kanon de Géminis *Milo de Escorpión x Camus de Acuario *Death mask de Cáncer x Afrodita de Piscis *Shura de Capricornio x Aioria de Leo x Marin de Águila *Sigfrid de Alfa dragón x Hilda de Polaris *Hagen de Beta x Fleur *Ban de Caballo Marino x Tetis de Sirena *Isacc de Kraken x Sorrento de Siren *Eo de Escila x Penril de Epsilon *Shaka de Virgo x Mime de Benetash *Hades x Hypnos *Thanatos x Lune *Radamanthys x Pandora *Eaco x Minos

Además debo decirles que en estas parejas el varón es el primero de la pareja mientras que el segundo es el doncel o doncella según el caso, por ejemplo Blaise Zabini x Ron Weasley, varón: Zabini, doncel: Weasley, y así seria con el resto de las parejas.

Y estas son solo algunas parejas que ya tengo en la mirada pero pueden salir aun más así que ténganme paciencia.

Luzy Snape.


	11. La aparición de los suegros y una notici

Ángeles V

Capitulo 11: La aparición de los suegros y una noticia impactante…

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece /a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, lo mismo que a Masami Kurumada, Maki Murakami, Kazuki Takashi; así como también decirles que es un fic multicrossover, es decir que hace uso de varios personajes de varias series (Harry Potter, Saint Seiya, Gravitation, Yu gi oh) de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas ¡NO LEAS! Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención.

**ADVERTENCIA: LENGUAJE MAL SONANTE MAS ADELANTE, si no te gusta ¡NO LEAS POR FAVOR! GRACIAS. **

Por otro lado una explicación que les debo: gracias a un comentario recibido me hicieron notar algunos errores ortográficos (la mayoría de ellos en los primeros capítulos) como fueron la falta de varios acentos principalmente así como cierta incoherencia de algunos párrafos (falta de palabras para completar ideas) que también se localizaron dentro de los primeros párrafos en especial en la introducción y aunque no es justificación alguna he de decir que yo tome el prologo –con el permiso de su autora- de otro fic y salvo los párrafos finales del capítulo, no hice modificación alguna a lo descrito por la otra autora pues es su trabajo y no sería correcto de mi parte modificarlo ¿Verdad? Mucho hago con tomarlo ya, aparte de que me comentaban que repetía párrafos entre capítulos y que debería marcarles como flash backs pues resultaban confusos ¡Y tienen toda razón en este punto! Si repito párrafos entre capítulos pero solo uno o dos de cada capítulo y esto ¡Si es justificación, lo siento! Es debido a que tardo tanto en actualizar entre episodios que para que no pierdan mucho la continuidad retomo los últimos párrafos para ponerles en antecedentes pero no los marco como FB porque realmente no lo son, solo están puestos por continuidad –como notaran al inicio de este capítulo- pero si esto resulta confuso hágamelo saber para prescindir de ellos, así mismo si consideran que necesitan –los primeros capítulos- los acentos así como el agregar palabras –sobre todo al prologo,(aunque aquí tendrán que esperarme en lo que me contacto con la autora y me dé su permiso para hacer los cambios necesarios a su trabajo, ok) díganme y procurare realizar dichos cambios, pero denme tiempo para hacerlo, ¿De acuerdo? Y perdón por esta explicación tan larga pero considero que merecen mi respeto así como agradecimiento al hacerme notar –a través de sus lindos comentarios- los errores que pueda estar cometiendo y que cada día me ayudan a mejorar y dar lo mejor de mí en estas historias tan locas y que tan amablemente se toman la molestia de seguir. GRACIAS.

*Blood Golden *angel de acuario *ros potter *Emina2040 *REMULA BLACK *susigabi *Rakel Sant

-¡No sé qué decirte, Amir! Lo único que puedo decirte es que ella se lo busco y este es su castigo; de alguna manera su maldad fue castigada, el sufrimiento que pueda padecer de ahora en adelante es mínimo con todo lo que ha hecho sufrir a Yuri y la verdad, tu niña es una inocente que no se lo ha merecido en lo absoluto, así que ¡No creo que este mal por sentirte "feliz" pues Lucille ha recibido su merecido castigo! Que por intervención divina o de otra índole, le ha llegado de esta forma; además de todas manera hubiese recibido tarde o temprano un feo castigo pues tanto la BID como la OGD ya comenzaban a "indagar" el porqué no había más pequeños Motou en el mundo y si se enteran que fue porque ella no lo ha querido, las leyes se habrían aplicado tarde o temprano-dijo Gilbert con calma.

-¡Lo sé, Gil! Pero aun sabiéndolo, no evita esta amarga sensación; el darme cuenta de que a pesar de mis esfuerzos ¡No pude hacerla feliz! Que con todo lo que ha pasado, Lucille ha sido tan miserable como pocas personas, además de odiar a su propia hija y puede que incluso se odia a sí misma; eso es lo más triste de esta situación, el que no pueda volver a embarazarse, es hasta una bendición a pesar de lo cruel que resulte pero me alegra su condición, puesto que no habría soportado demasiado que otro bebe viniese a este mundo y sufriera lo que mi pequeña Yuri; mi dulce solecito ha soportado demasiado a esa mujer, ya va siendo tiempo de que me deshaga de ella, después de todo, he dejado de amarla aunque tarde me he dado cuenta de quién es en verdad: UNA VERDADERA BRUJA DIABOLICA Y SIN CORAZON-dijo Amir con marcado desagrado y frustración.

-¡Finalmente se te cayo la venda de los ojos, primo! Ya comenzaba a pensar que esa bruja te había embrujado y que jamás te percatarías de quien es verdaderamente, Lucille Court; pero por lo que oigo ya no te engañara más ¡Felicidades! Yuri se merece que te separes de ella, mi sobrinita ya sufrió bastante, lo mismo que Ryo-dijo Sadira tranquilamente mientras se acercaba hasta ellos, colocando un suave beso en los labios de su esposo con verdadero amor.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sadira? ¿Están las niñas bien? ¿Con quién las has dejado?-cuestiono Amir intranquilo y preocupado, así como algo incomodo por aquella muestra de amor de parte de su prima.

-¡He venido a brindar apoyo y por si acaso necesitas mi ayuda; las niñas están bien, un poco angustiadas _/pues lo que han vivido, sobre todo Yuri, no ha sido tan agradable de experimentar/ _pero eso es normal dado el caso, así que no te preocupes que las deje tranquilas y con el tío Salomón, a quien por cierto tuve que contarle lo que había pasado con Lucille y esta horrible tragedia, pues de lo contrario se hubiese molestado de enterarse por otros medios y también me ha dicho que te informe que llamara a los padres de Lucille para que vengan a verla, así como también lo hará con la OGD pues un "accidente" como el que ha sucedido deberá de ser investigado, por lo que es mejor no tener problemas!-dijo Sadira con calma.

-¿Llamo a sus padres? ¡Van a odiarme cuando sepan lo de Lucille! Seguramente me culparan, aunque será algo comprensible; ahora el problema es ¿Cómo se los voy a decir?-murmura Amir preocupado.

-¿Qué les tienes que decir, Amir?-cuestiono intrigada Sadira.

-¡Yo te contestare a eso, Sadira! Amir necesita calmarse y pensar lo que va hacer al respecto ¿Por qué no vamos por algo de tomar?-sugirió Gilbert, mientras tomaba del brazo a su esposa y se la llevaba de ahí, puesto que la conocía muy bien, y por lo mismo se la pasaría hostigando a su primo hasta que le dijera lo que quería saber, lo cual no era algo muy recomendable en especial con la noticia que dejo caer, con eso de los suegros.

_/Así que mi padre le aviso a mis suegros ¿Cómo les voy a explicar que su hija ha quedado estéril, por su propia mano? Seguramente van a odiarme y a culparme de todo; después de todo, siempre se han puesto del lado de su hijita malcriada y nunca me advirtieron de cómo era en realidad, ella. Si lo hubiese sabido quizás no me habría casado con Lucille, aunque de no hacerlo mí preciosa Yuri no habría nacido y solo por mí niña vale la pena soportar a la bruja, aunque si me hubiese percatado antes ¡Nada de esto estaría pasando! Pero eso es algo que ya no se cambiar y ahora toca enfrentar a sus padres y después al mío propio ¿Qué pasara cuando la OGD se entere de su estado? Por mucho que allá dejado de amarla, no creo que pueda soportar los maltratados a los que, muy posiblemente, se verá sometida como consecuencia de todo esto/ _pensaba Amir preocupado y con inicios de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que intentaba ignorar pero que tenía la impresión de que iba aumentar a niveles insospechados, sobre todo cuando…

-¿Se puede saber que le ha hecho a mi hija, como para que este en este lugar, Motou?-cuestiono con sequedad una grave y tosca voz masculina, proveniente de un hombre mayor de aproximadamente 50 años, atractivo con una madurez que solo la edad dada, complexión media pero bien proporcionada, de ojos castaños, piel acanelada y de cabellos castaños levemente veteados de blanco, lo cual solo le daba un toque más interesante así como apuesto, de más o menos 1.69 de altura.

-¡Tranquilízate, Jean Phillippe; este no es sitio para hacer una escena! Estoy segura que, Amir, nos dirá ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo con nuestra hija? Pero si haces un escándalo no resolverás nada en absoluto, así que ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Salomón nos ha llamado preocupado para informarnos que Lucille se encontraba en el hospital, pero sin saber las causas para que eso ocurriese?-pregunto una "mujer" de aproximadamente 44 años, piel blanca, ojos mieles, 1.60 de altura, complexión delgada, cabello rubio con algunas ligeras canas en el mismo, es decir un copia en mayor de la joven Lucille Court Motou, quien salvo ligeras diferencias era el vivo retrato de aquella mujer, ciertamente guapa y a quien los años parecían no pasarle por encima.

-Pero Ann, ¡Este bastardo seguramente le ha hecho algo a nuestra Lucy! Y eso no puedo permitirlo, en especial porque nunca estuve de acuerdo con que este mequetrefe se casara con Lucille; alguien de nuestra alcurnia merecía un mejor prospecto ¡No un pelafustán como Amir Motou!-exclamo con indignación Jean Phillippe, con un tono extremadamente pagado de sí mismo y que solo logro molestar Amir, pues ahora veía de donde Lucille había salido como lo había hecho; pues contrario a lo que se podía suponer su suegra siempre le había caído muchísimo mejor e incluso llevándose muy bien con la misma a diferencia de con su suegro, pues un hombre tan arrogante como aquel era francamente de su mayor desagrado; notando por vez primera que su esposa había sacado mucha de aquella arrogancia y engredéis de su padre, para su mala fortuna.

-Pero seré un pelafustán y mequetrefe, mas eso no le impidió aceptar _/todos estos años e incluso antes de que me casara con Lucille/_ el dinero de mi padre Salomón, ni sus influencias ¿Verdad? Es más sin ello, la familia Court Millet no sería tan conocida y reconocida como lo es actualmente, suegrito; así que deje de tratar de humillarme y mejor préstele atención a su esposa ¡Y deje de hacerle al pendejo!-dijo con acidez y molestia, Amir, lanzando una fulminante mirada a su suegro, pues verdaderamente ese hombre lo enervaba hasta límites insospechados.

-¡Como te atreves, tú, desgraciado infeliz! Para que te lo sepas la familia Court siempre ha sido una de las más y mejores familias, con una alcurnia y ascendencia venida desde el mismísimo Luis XV; algo que tu piojosa familia ¡NO TIENE!-replico ofendido Jean Phillippe viendo con frialdad al tricolor.

-¡Mi familia será todo lo piojosa que se piense y no tendrá antepasados tan rebuscados como los suyos, pero contrario a la suya; la mía es completamente honorable, respetada y con una posición envidiada por muchos pero ganada de buenas maneras! Pues mi padre JAMAS SOBORNO A NADIE, NI COMPRO NUNCA SU POSICION, GASTANDO PARA ELLO TODA LA FORTUNA FAMILIAR, COMO USTED COMPRENDERA, SUEGRO-exclamo Amir más que cabreado, pero antes de que Jean Phillippe pudiese reprochar mas…

-¡Basta, con ustedes dos; dejen de comportarse como críos, este no es sitio para estas escenas tan vulgares! Estamos atrayendo la atención de otras personas y eso no es agradable, además lo que debe de importarnos en estos momentos es Lucille, nada más. Así que ¡Ambos se comportaran y fingirán ser una amorosa familia política! Espero que quede claro, porque si no lo hacen: mucho me temo que tú "querido" Jean ¡No Volverás a Compartir mi Lecho! Y me vale un soberano cacahuate lo que la OGD y la BID tengan que decir, después de todo ya te he parido suficientes hijos en estos años además de cumplir con todos tus ridículos caprichos _/que no han sido pocos, y si muchos y hasta humillantes algunos, pero eso es otra historia/_ y tú, Amir, perdona a este idiota marido mío, por primero despotricar y luego ponerse a pensar, pero comprenderás Lucille es su hijita consentida, no solo por ser la primera, sino también la mayor, aparte de ser la única doncella que tuvimos y que ciertamente elevo su posición en esta arcaica sociedad que solo ve a las doncellas como piezas de intercambio, disponibles al mejor postor; además entenderás que Jean siempre espero obtener "mas" por ella y aunque eres un gran hombre de excelentes cualidades así como nobles intenciones pero lo más importante de todo ¡Fuiste el único que se enamoro de Lucille, amándola antes de verla solo como una fábrica de bebes! Y eso es algo que a este t-o-n-t-o no le queda claro. Después de todo, en esta horrible sociedad prefiero una unión por amor que por conveniencia, de por sí ya es difícil la vida de una doncella como para agregar la falta de amor ¿No te parece? Y ahora si ¿Qué es lo que paso con mi hija? ¿Es muy grave lo que tiene?-pregunto Ann preocupada al tricolor, mas antes de que él pudiese responderles…

-¡Amir, puedes pasar a ver a Lucille! John ha dado su aprobación-dijo Gilbert acercándose hasta su cuñado, más bien su primo político, y los suegros del mismo, aunque estos últimos no eran muy apreciados por su parte pero al igual que el tricolor debía de soportarlos.

-¡OH que bien; vamos a ver a nuestra pequeña, Ann!-dijo arrogante Jean Phillipe, tomando la mano de su esposa con posesividad para poder ir a la habitación de Lucille.

-¡No creo que podamos, Jean! El permiso se lo han dado a su esposo, no a nosotros; por lo que es mejor que Amir sea, quien la vea; mientras nosotros esperamos nuestro turno-dijo Ann con calma, soltándose del agarre de su marido, a la vez que se quedaba quieta y tranquila en la sala de espera del hospital; siendo de esa forma su manera de decirle a su compañero que no estaba de acuerdo con su actitud, pues si no le caía el veinte con sus palabras lo haría con sus gestos, pues contrario a muchas "doncellas" no se dejaba mangonear por los varones –claro que esto último solo lo hacía con su esposo y con su familia, como en el caso de Amir- y menos por Jean, quien sabía perfectamente en lo que se metía cuando le tomo por "esposa".

-¡No hay ningún problema, Ann; pueden acompañarme! Es más creo que Lucille necesitara de su apoyo, en especial cuando le cuente de su estado de salud-dijo Amir con calma aunque con algo de preocupación, viendo a su suegra quien le devolvió la mirada extrañada puesto que no le había pasado desapercibido el tono empleado por el tricolor.

De tal manera que los tres se dirigieron en vueltos en un incomodo silencio a la habitación de Lucille y una vez en la misma…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, infeliz? ¿Vienes a burlarte o qué?-dijo con acidez, Lucille al ver entrar a Amir, deseando lanzarle algo a la cabeza y así deshacerse de él pero la aparición de sus padres detrás del tricolor le hicieron cambiar su expresión homicida por otra más desvalida y que sabia pondría a su padre de su lado, con lo cual podría no solo humillar al tricolor sino que además podría quitarle al monstro de su "hija" y así hacerle pagar todo lo que se merecía (según ella).

-¡OH, mi preciosa niña! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas internada?-cuestiono preocupado, Jean, acercándose diligente hasta la enferma.

-¡Ay papito, yo… yo…!-comenzó Lucille con fingida vocecita de mártir así como un hipócrita llanto que a dos personas ahí presentes no convencía en lo absoluto.

_/¡Ahí va con sus hipocresías! ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de alguien así? Alguien tan banal y superficial y aunque va ha ser doloroso decirle de su estado, ya no me preocupa el hacerlo ¡No merece ni mi lastima siquiera! Es tan falsa/_pensó Amir con resignación (por lo que era su deber, decirle de su esterilidad) y con desagrado (de darse cuenta de cuan hipócrita era la que hasta hace poco era el amor de su vida).

_/¡Ay Dios! Son tal para cual, ese par; Jean echo a perder a Lucille, la consintió excesivamente; además de que ella siempre ha sido su debilidad, algo que la misma sabe perfectamente; nos mas hay que verla para darse cuenta de lo fácil que manipula a su padre y el otro, tonto que no se da cuenta de que lo hace/_pensaba con tristeza, Ann, viendo a su pareja e hija con desilusión pues a pesar de amar con todo su corazón a su esposo –y saber que este le correspondía de cierta forma- no le impedía notar los defectos que tenia y que para su desgracia parecían haber sido heredados por su única hija.

Y mientras aquello ocurría en esa habitación, fuera de la misma…

-¿Gilbert, Sadira?-llamo una voz mayor a la pareja, atrayendo su atención.

-¡Tío Salomón! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y las niñas?-cuestiono Sadira extrañada al toparse con su tío, lo cual era raro pues estaba segura de haberlo dejado en la casa con las pequeñas.

-¡Hola mami, hola tíos!-dijeron dos dulces vocecitas, provenientes de un lado de Salomón.

-¡No cuestiones, Sadira! Más tarde Gilbert te pondrá al tanto, ahora es mejor que regreses a la casa con mis nietas; yo… tengo algo que hacer-dijo Salomón con un triste tono, que solo preocupo mas a la morena, en especial a reparar en quienes –además de las niñas- acompañaban a su tío.

-¿Vienes Salomón? Tenemos que ver a la joven Court Millet lo antes posible, en especial, porque en unas horas será la presentación y no podemos posponerla más tiempo-dijo un anciano de larga barba, mirada "cariñosa" pero viéndola bien era más que engañosa y se notaba un frio calculador en la misma que inconscientemente hizo estremecer a Sadira Motou, pues aquella mirada no le inspiraba nada de confianza.

-¡Dame unos momentos, Albus! Pueden irse adelantando, les alcanzo en unos minutos; tengo que hablar con mi familia ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Salomón con calma.

-¿Gilbert, podrías acompañarme? Mucho temo que Amir necesitara apoyo con esta situación-dijo Salomón al peliblanco, quien asintió formalmente- ¡Bien! Sadira, márchate a casa con las niñas y tenlas listas para su presentación; del desastre que ocasiono Lucille ya me hice cargo, así que tendrás todo listo cuando llegues a casa y ahora si ¡Vámonos, Gilbert!-dijo Salomón con calma, marchándose así ambos hombres, dejando atrás a una preocupada joven junto a dos pequeñas niñas.

-¡Es mejor que nos marchemos, niñas! Ustedes tienen que estar listas para su presentación _/Mas tarde hablare con Gilbert de esto; no me gusta nada esta situación ¿Qué tiene que hacer Albus Dumbledore aquí?/_-dijo Sadira con suavidad mientras tomaba las manitas de su hija y sobrina.

De regreso a la habitación, la hipócrita de Lucille seguía con su pancho manipulador y justo cuando pensaba aprovecharse de tener a su padre completamente idiotizado, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Lord Voldemort, Lord Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Salomón Motou y Gilbert Le Blanc junto con el doctor John Stuart.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿No ven que mi hija necesita reposo?-cuestiono indignado Jean, al ver a todas aquellas personas invadir la habitación de su hija.

-¡Lamentamos esta intromisión, señor Court! Pero nos ha traído un asunto muy delicado, que debe ser resuelto a la brevedad posible-dijo Albus con tranquilidad.

Mas antes de que alguien pudiese preguntar cuál era aquel asunto delicado, una voz varonil pero fría se dejo oír, dando su sentencia sin compasión ni anestesia.

-¡Señorita… -decir que todos se sorprendieron con aquel pronombre dado fue lo de menos, en especial al percatarse de que aquella voz se dirigía a Lucille, en esos momentos- … Court Millet, se le condena a un divorcio inmediato del señor Amir Motou, para que el mismo tome lo antes posible una nueva pareja, que pueda proporcionarles los hijos necesarios para que la familia Motou continúe existiendo; así mismo se le retiran sus "derechos" como madre de la doncella Yuri Sunshine, pues se han descubiertos sus maltratos hacia la misma, pasando la custodia total a su padre junto con el señor Salomón Motou-dijo aquella fría voz, de manera impersonal y sin sentimiento alguno.

-¿Qué Significa Esta Tontería? ¿Por Qué Le Está Diciendo Esas Cosas a Lucille?-cuestiono indignado, Jean.

-¿Busca desafiarme, señor Court? ¡No se lo recomiendo! No podría hacer nada en mi contra, soy Lord Voldemort y aunque no debería responderle pero lo hare ¡Los privilegios de su hija fueron revocados además de tramitarse su divorcio porque por su misma IDIOTEZ _/y que ya veo de quien heredo/ _ha quedado COMPLETAMENTE ESTÉRIL! Así que ya no sirve para su único propósito, por lo que debe de ser desechada lo antes posible-dijo Voldemort fríamente y así…

Continuara...

Notas finales: Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo que espero les guste, y que donde me han faltado ideas –aunque incluí muchas otras- pues Midori hace y deshace a su antojo, espero les guste. Nos vemos en la semana con el resto de mis historias. Gracias.

Ideas para el próximo capítulo:

*Continuaremos con el sufrimiento de Lucille, se revelara que Ann es un doncel en realidad , Amir deberá divorciarse de ella y tomar otra pareja, a la cual conocerá durante la dichosa presentación y en la cual veremos algo de interacción entre las diversas parejas OK

*Por ultimo –si me alcanza y no es tan pesado el archivo como con este capítulo- veríamos la última trastada de Lucille, antes de que desaparezca del mapa para siempre, es decir ¡Se suicidaría enfrente de Yuri (Puede que también de Ryo, pero eso no lo sé seguro)!

Así mismo los fics serán subidos en el siguiente orden sin fechas exactas pues algunos tomaran dos semanas en vez de una, subiéndose en ese plazo pero ninguno se tardara más de dos semanas en estar listo, pues entre capitulo y capitulo pueden pasar algunos meses jiji.

Así pues los primeros en actualizarse serán:

*Ángeles V, Un amor destinado, y Veelas: tri amores, en esta semana (Martes: Ángeles v, Jueves: Un amor destinado y sábado: Veelas) en la misma semana pues ya se emparejaron con 11 capítulos cada uno, aunque subir los tres me tomaría dos semanas, de acuerdo.

*Eternamente mdmd y Veelas: peligro de amor cada uno con 13 capítulos, serian los siguientes, una semana para subirlos pero tres semanas considerando los anteriores ok.

*Un gatito para mí, La sombra de un amor y Corazón de sombra y luz, aquí tendría que emparejarlos de tal manera que al ser su turno subiré tres capítulos seguidos de gatito /pues actualmente tiene 14 capítulos/ dos de la sombra de una amor/pues tiene 15 capítulos hasta el momento/ de tal manera que se emparejen con los 16 de corazón de sombra y luz, para así trabajar con estos a partir de 17 capítulos, teniendo la misma situación que con los tres primeros fics.

*Vuelvo a ti, este será solito en su turno pues estamos en el capítulo 24 /en proceso/ y según mis cálculos no serán más de 26 pues técnicamente el epilogo es lo que falta así que será único en su semana; por cierto con este fic una duda: se supone que el epilogo era un capitulo por pareja y este nuevo episodio seria para la pareja de Sakano x Suguru pero no estoy inspirada para tal parejita /salvo breves menciones dentro de las otras parejas, es decir Yuki x Shuichi, Ryuichi x Tatshuya, Tomha x Mika/ ¿Les parece si la omito y avanzo con las otras parejitas? Se los dejo de tarea, todavía le falta un rato para que le toque a este fic, así que piénsenlo por favor.

*Por ultimo seria el turno de Magia lunar /subiéndole a este dos capítulos pues me quede comenzando el 26 y lo tengo que emparejar con el de un milenio para amarnos/ y Un milenio para amarnos con 27 capítulos cada uno, tomándome una semana para estos dos.

Espero no les sea lioso todo esto pero creo que así sería más justa a la hora de actualizar aunque entre capítulos /independientemente del fic/ continuarían pasando algunos meses pero no puedo evitarlo ante tantas historias que poseo, así que sean pacientes y no desesperen que aunque lenta la producción, ninguno de mis fics ha sido abandonado por ahora.

Luzy Snape.


	12. Abriendo los ojos, castigo merecido: per

Ángeles V

Capitulo 12: Abriendo los ojos, castigo merecido: perdida de la realidad.

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece /a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, lo mismo que a Masami Kurumada, Maki Murakami, Kazuki Takashi; así como también decirles que es un fic multicrossover, es decir que hace uso de varios personajes de varias series (Harry Potter, Saint Seiya, Gravitation, Yu gi oh) de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas ¡NO LEAS! Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención.

*isabellamarie *Kasandra Potter*Kodachi *Blood Golden *la rosa *Emina2040 *ros potter

-¿Busca desafiarme, señor Court? ¡No se lo recomiendo! No podría hacer nada en mi contra, soy Lord Voldemort y aunque no debería responderle pero lo hare ¡Los privilegios de su hija fueron revocados además de tramitarse su divorcio porque por su misma IDIOTEZ _/y que ya veo de quien heredo/ _ha quedado COMPLETAMENTE ESTÉRIL! Así que ya no sirve para su único propósito, por lo que debe de ser desechada lo antes posible-dijo Voldemort fríamente.

-Pero ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Cómo puede hablar así de mi niña? Todo esto es seguramente de ese inútil de Amir Motou; ¡Él es el único responsable de esta situación! Así que deberían de castigarlo como se merece-dijo indignado Jean, viendo con mucha molestia a los ahí presentes.

-¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionarme? Una insignificante basura como usted, se cree con derecho de discutir mis decisiones ¡Está muy equivocado! Y para que le quede claro: tengo métodos infalibles para descubrir la verdad por mucho que intenten ocultarla, así que en este caso he visto claramente lo que su "niña" hizo y es cierto que discutió con su marido, el señor Motou pero fue ella y su torpeza, la única responsable de su actual situación, es decir, un estado de completa y absoluta esterilidad por lo tanto es ridículo e inútil que continúe un matrimonio que al joven Motou no le traerá más herederos, así que dicha unión será deshecha lo antes posible para que en la presentación oficial de doncellas y…donceles _/los que han llegado a sobrevivir a pesar de mis intentos por erradicarlos del mundo como la peste que son/ _pueda elegir una nueva pareja que esta vez sepa cumplir con sus deberes adecuadamente; pues también he sabido que ha sido Lucille Court la que no ha compartido el lecho matrimonial en estos años y lo cual tendrá un merecido castigo que habrá de esperar hasta luego de la presentación y del anuncio del compromiso de Amir Motou, por ahora no puedo perder mi tiempo en estas tonterías, eso me recuerda ¡Tendrá tres días para salir de la casa Motou! Durante la presentación será anunciado oficialmente su divorcio y por lo tanto ya no permanecerá en la casa de su ex marido, quien no tendrá ya ninguna obligación hacia usted a partir de ese momento; la doncella engendrada por ambos será responsabilidad solamente del padre, puesto que como madre de la infanta a demostrado nula capacidad maternal, otros detalles serán debidamente tratados en otra ocasión por ahora eso es todo-dijo lord Voldemort fríamente sin importarle en lo absoluto lo que pudiese suceder con Lucille, la cual se encontraba por completo consternada luego de escuchar la sentencia a la que era sometida; sentencia +que al menos para ella+ consideraba injusta y sin sentido, en especial porque toda la culpa la tenían Amir y el monstro que habían engendrado.

_/¿Divorcio? ¿Salir de la casa de Amir? Como si fuese una vulgar mujerzuela o una delincuente ¡Maldito infeliz! Se atreve a tratarme como si no fuese nadie, pero que ni crean que se saldrán con la suya. Nadie me desecha cual basura y tal vez no pueda evitar la separación por las estúpidas leyes de la BID pero no dejare al monstro con Amir, así tenga que utilizar artimañas para ello pero ese mocos infeliz ¡No será feliz! Debe pagarme todo lo que me ha hecho, por su culpa he quedado estéril, perderé el prestigio y posición social que merezco, seré una paria y el hazmerreir de la sociedad por culpa de ese fenómeno, mas esto no se quedara así. Si no puedo ser feliz entonces el crio ese ¡Tampoco lo será!/_pensaba Lucille molesta, aunque su rostro no mostrara nada de eso por el contrario su expresión fingida era de una absoluta consternación y desolación que pretendía engañar a todos los presentes, aunque salvo su padre, nadie le creía tal expresión; comprendiendo muy bien que todo era una gran actuación especial para…

-¡OH, papito; mira como me tratan! Todo es culpa de Amir; él me hizo esto y quiere quitarme a mi niña. No lo permitirás ¿verdad? ¿No dejaras que lo haga, cierto? Él no es un buen padre, ni un buen marido, por su culpa estoy así, él me hizo esto y todavía quiere quedarse con la niña ¿No puede hacerlo, no es así? Yuri estará mejor conmigo ¡Su madre! En vez de con ese… ¡Ese Impresentable!-decía Lucille con tanta falsedad que era francamente reconocible, tan solo Jean Paul era el único quien le seguía en sus manipulaciones.

-¡Por supuesto mi niña hermosa! Motou no se quedara con mi nieta; él no merece tenerla ¡No sabría tratarla! Si solo basta verte para darse cuenta de que Yuri sería muy infeliz al lado de un hombre como él; un hombre horrible que no tiene ningún derecho sobre la niña. Tú eres su madre, eres quien debe abrazaba cariñoso a su hija convaleciente teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimarla aun más.

_/¡Y ahí va de nuevo! Haciendo promesas que no podrá ni querrá cumplir; sabe perfectamente bien que no es decisión de Amir /si así lo fuera, tal vez podría hacer algo, pero ni así lo haría/ sino de la BID y por lo mismo es inapelable así como decisiva ya que Lord Voldemort ha establecido que Yuri estará con su padre ¡Por lo que así será! Es tiempo de que Lucille ponga los pies en la tierra, que se dé cuenta de que no por ser una doncella todos sus caprichos se le cumplirán, obteniendo todo lo que desea ¡Pobre hija mía! Esta tan ciega en su vanidad, orgullo y superioridad que nunca se percato de la suerte que tuvo al encontrar a un buen hombre, como lo es su esposo, que la trata con amor, respeto, como mujer en pocas palabras y no solamente como una incubadora mas/_pensaba desanimada Ann, mientras veía con profunda tristeza la por demás patética escena que su marido e hija escenificaban y aunque después tuviera que "pagar"su osadía, no se quedaría más callada, mucho menos en esta ocasión, ya que era necesario que Lucille supiera ciertas cosas para que se hicieran ciertos cambios.

-¡Es suficiente; deja de seguirle el juego a tu hija, Jean Paul! Sabes tan bien como cualquiera en esta habitación que no puedes contravenir una orden directa de Lord Voldemort, por mas varón que seas, ante él no eres nadie para oponerte a la misma ya que su poder es indiscutible y absoluto, por lo que sus decisiones son inapelables; por lo que deja de estarle siguiendo la corriente a Lucille, ninguno de los dos se saldrá con la suya ¡Eso es un hecho! Además sabes perfectamente bien que Amir es el único con derechos sobre Yuri, puesto que tu hija los ha perdido todos por su propia ineptitud, ya que no ha sabido ser madre de la niña, mucho menos respetar su papel como doncella. Papel que tú, Jean Paul, te encargaste de distorsionar, convirtiendo a tu hija en lo que ahora es ¡Un ser frio, sin corazón y tan malditamente soberbia que solo ha conseguido quedarse estéril! De tal manera que ni siquiera sirve para lo que debía de servir-dijo Ann de forma seria así como un deje de molestia, viendo con desagrado y tristeza a quienes eran su esposo e hija respectivamente.

-¡Como Te Atreves Hablarme de Esta Manera, Ann! Es mejor que te limites a tus deberes y dejes a un varón hacer lo que debe hacer-dijo sobre pagado de sí, Jean Paul, viendo con desdén a su esposa.

-¿Para qué intentes arruinar la vida de Yuri justo como la de Lucille? ¡Olvídalo! Tu hija podrá manipularte todo lo que quiera así como tú podrás seguirle todos sus caprichos e incluso cumplírselos ¡Pero yo ya me canse! Quisiste venderla –pues no hay mejor manera de describir lo que le querías hacer a mi niña- al mejor postor, mas nadie te llegaba al precio fijado ¿Verdad? Tú querías fama, fortuna, ser la envidia de todos, sin importarte si eso era lo mejor para ella, por eso mismo nunca te ha gustado Amir, porque él se enamoro de Lucille, no viéndola como un simple objeto o peor: una simple incubadora de bebes, respetándola, amándola _/por lo menos hasta hace poco, porque ahora dudo mucho que lo siga haciendo/_ otorgándole una vida holgada, cómoda, sin mortificaciones, ni exigencias de ningún tipo, tan solo pedía ser correspondido, que lo que daba fuera mutuo pero nunca fue así. Ha Lucille nunca le importo el amor de su esposo, ni su respeto, ni nada, solo quería mas y mas, mas lujos, mas cosas, mas estupideces ¡Que tú, Jean, te encargaste de meter en su cabeza por todos estos años! Sin darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que su vida podría haber sido, después de todo Amir no le habría exigido hijo tras hijo y que con cada embarazo solo consigues quedar agotada, adolorida, así como con riesgo de no sobrevivir una vez más a las labores de parto; así como tampoco aprecia el haber sido la única pareja de su ex esposo ¿Te hubiese gustado que Amir tomase una segunda doncella o doncel, Lucille? Después de todo estaba en su derecho: un varón puede tomar dos parejas por vez, a pesar de que dicha "costumbre" es de lo más humillante para la doncella o doncel previamente unido al varón pero el que Amir no hiciera algo así ¡No te importo, ni lo valoraste! Eres igual a tu padre, un ser arrogante, despreciable en muchos aspectos, tan falto de amor y que a la vez no sabe amar, ni cumplir sus promesas, tan falta de palabra, de valores y sé que voy a pagar esta "insolencia" pero ya no me importa, después de todo ¿Qué más puedo perder? Después de todo ¡Ya lo he perdido todo! Mi dignidad, mi vida, mi respeto y hasta a mis hijos, y aunque Jean Paul me castigara, por ahora no puede hacerlo, si es que no quiere perder al nuevo bebe ¿Sorprendida, Lucille? Lo que tú no has sabido cumplir ¡Yo SI me he visto forzada hacerlo! Tengo casi 45 años y voy por el octavo embarazo, aunque solo 5 niños han sobrevivido, gracias a las actitudes trogloditas de tu padre, quien nunca ha podido aceptar /_ni perdonar/_ que se caso con UN DONCEL, al que disfraza de Doncella pues por su propia estupidez fue que se unió a mí, especialmente cuando pude haber contraído nupcias con muchísimos mejores partidos que Jean Paul Court, a quien la ambición y deseo de poder social le hicieron planear la trampa que acabo en nuestro matrimonio, aunque esa es una palabra muy grande para nuestra situación, ya que no soy sino solo el incubador de sus hijos, sin más derechos que él un mueble y que como ya esta gastado de tanto uso, ahora será sustituido con un nuevo modelo; pero esta vez no podrá hacerlo pasar por lo que no es, pues su próxima boda será con un segundo doncel. Ahora sabes por qué digo que no te cumplirá nada de nada, sabe hacer promesas, no sabe cumplirlas en lo absoluto; a mí me prometió que nunca tomaría a otra u otro jamás en nuestras vidas pero como ya estoy viejo y muy posiblemente a este embarazo no sobreviva, ya está buscando mi reemplazo, aunque ¡Felicidades, Lucille; tendrás una padrastro mucho más joven que tú y que es justo lo que odias de Yuri! ¿No es así? Aunque para tu desgracia, no solo ya no sirves para nada, puesto que no sabes hacer nada –ni madre supiste ser- sino que tampoco una hija supiste ser y aunque debería de apoyarte ¡No lo hago! Si Amir me lo permite veré por Yuri solamente, ya que me necesita, tú nunca lo hiciste y no creo que ahora sea la excepción de la regla, así que lo mejor será ver a la niña; tú estarás bien con tu padre ¿Puedo acompañarte a casa, Amir? Me gustaría ver a mi nieta-dijo con voz cansada, Ann, ignorando las caras /una de molestia, la otra de desagrado o repugnancia, según se viera o quizás hasta las dos / de Jean y Lucille, dándoles por completo la espalda para enfocarse en su ex yerno.

-¡Eres un doncel! ¡Un asqueroso monstro me dio la vida; que repugnante!-exclamo con desagrado, Lucille, viendo como Ann tomaba del brazo Amir, sin la mas mínima molestia e ignorándole por completo.

-¿Nos vamos, Amir?-dijo Ann a su acompañante, quien simplemente asintió.

-¡Estaré en casa de Amir, Jean Paul! Veré como esta Yuri y si considero necesario me quedare a pasar la noche en casa de los Motuo's, ya te enviare un mensaje y no te preocupes por el que dirán, pues aunque Amir ya no es más mi yerno, no dejo de ser la "abuela" de Yuri y estando embarazado, nadie puede preñarme así que tu orgullo estará intacto, aparte no me necesitas mucho por la casa, después de todo: estas en plan de cortejo ¿Verdad?-dijo con ironía, Ann, aun cuando un deje adolorido se pudo percibir en su tono pero nadie tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pues salió rápidamente de la habitación llevándose Amir junto con ella, alejándose de su marido e hija.

_/¿Embarazado? De nuevo esta embarazado, creí que había tomado medidas para que no volviese a suceder y se perfectamente bien que el bebe es mío; Killyann no me engañaría nunca, es demasiado honesto así como leal para hacer algo deshonroso ¿De cuánto estará? Es la única vez pudo haber sido hace cerca de tres meses en que olvide toda precaución, pero esperanzadoramente pensé que no paso nada porque no tenía síntomas, salvo el extremado cansancio de los últimos meses pero no le di importancia ¡Que descuidado soy! Un embarazo más puede acabar con su vida, sobre todo tras los últimos abortos que ha sufrido ¿Cómo puede ser tan descuidado? Además ¿Qué ha sido ese tono de dolor? ¿Tanto le duele que me case con otro? Pero si esa no es mi intención, yo solo quiero…/_pensaba confundido Jean Paul, sin prestarle atención a Lucille, pensando en su esposa solamente pues se estaba dando cuenta que con sus acciones le estaba causando mucho daño a la misma, a pesar de amarle tanto, pero las palabras de su hija pronto le sacaron de su aturdimiento.

-¿Cómo pudiste casarte con un monstro? ¡Es tan asqueroso! Si yo hubiese sabido que el mocoso que di a luz, lo era; me habría deshecho del mismo antes de que se enteraran de mi embarazo; ahora entiendo porque Yu…. Ri es un fenómeno, si "madre" lo es también, es tan repulsivo saber que soy su hija, hija de una abominación de la naturaleza ¡Qué bien que volverás a casarte! Aunque deberías de buscarte a una doncella ¿No te da asco tener que tocar a un monstro como él?-dijo asqueada y venenosa, Lucille, haciendo muecas de desagrado, que la hacían ver francamente fea y sin ninguna clase de encanto, aunque eso dejo de importar cuando…

-¡NUNCA EN TU VIDA VUELVA A LLAMAR A KILLYANN, MONSTRO!-dijo enojado, Jean Paul, estampando una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla de Lucille, quien ante el dolor no pudo evitar derramar (por vez primera) lagrimas sincera.

-Papito ¿Por qué?-susurro compungida, Lucille, viendo con miedo a su padre, por primera vez en su vida sin ningún rastro de orgullo u arrogancia.

-¡Que equivocado he estado contigo, Lucille! Y para que lo sepas: Yo elegí a Killyann, sabiendo que era un hombre, es mas el que fuese un doncel lo hizo más atractivo pues me daría hijos pero aunque no lo hubiese sido ¡Me habría enamorado de él, sin dudarlo ni un momento; es una persona hermosa pero mis propias inseguridades así como mi estúpido orgullo me han hecho cometer demasiados errores y el primero de ellos ¡TÚ! Ciertamente no mereces a Yuri, ni siquiera que Ann se preocupe por ti e incluso yo me lavo las manos ¡Eres alguien horrible! Y en parte es mi culpa así que no te dejare tirada pero definitivamente no iras a casa con nosotros, te buscare un hospicio o algún lugar donde alojarte, así que hasta entonces, ya vendrán por ti-dijo con desagrado, Jean Paul, saliendo de la habitación sin despedirse.

_/ ¿Un hospicio? ¿Me abandonara? ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? Padre era al único a quien podía manipular, mis hermanos ni siquiera me hablan, es más me odian por ser la única doncella de la familia ¡me tienen envidia! Pero si papá me abandona ¡No me quedara nada y viviré en un hospicio! Un hospicio… yo en un hospicio… una Court en un lugar de baja categoría/_pensaba con desagrado Lucille, mientras lentamente iba asimilando la nueva situación a la que estaría expuesta, de tal manera que su cerebro, no pudo resistir los cambios que le esperaban, pues empezó a imaginar miles de terribles situaciones que se podrían dar solo por irse a vivir a un vulgar hospicio, de tal manera que ante tanta presión su mente colapso, quedando por completo ida, con los ojos ausentes y sin brillo.

Y así…

Continuara...

Notas finales: Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo que espero les guste, y donde han cambiado algunas ideas, pues Midori hace y deshace a su antojo, espero les guste. Nos vemos en 15 días con el resto de mis historias. Así que para **el 9 de septiembre subiré Veelas: Peligro de Amor, capitulo 13. **Gracias.

Ideas para el próximo capítulo:

*La presentación de los ángeles, finalmente, interacciones entre las parejitas, algunas ya formadas, otras en formación y un posible salto de tiempo para ver crecido a los ángeles, ok.

Luzy Snape.


	13. Futuros compromisos sociales y fichas de

Ángeles V

Capitulo 14: Futuros compromisos sociales y fichas de una presentación no dada.

**AVISOS**:

Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece /a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, lo mismo que a Masami Kurumada, Maki Murakami, Kazuki Takashi; así como también decirles que es un **FIC MULTICROSSOVER**, es decir que hace uso de varios personajes de varias series (Harry Potter, Saint Seiya, Gravitation, Yu gi oh) de contenido **YAOI** o **SLASH**, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, así mismo se hace referencia al **MPREG** (embarazo masculino) a veces de forma velada y otras no tanto, por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas **¡NO LEAS!**

Así mismo advierto que este **CAPITULO ES BASICAMENTE DE RELLENO **puesto que necesito retomar mis historias y hay detalles que se han perdido con este tiempo transcurrido por lo que puede resultar un poco tedioso pero a la vez me es indispensable para poder brincar o más bien dar un salto de tiempo para el próximo capítulo, así que si después de esto continúan leyendo solo me queda decirles ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención.

*miriel cordova *shineevero *kisa_souma *ros potter

_/¿Un hospicio? ¿Me abandonara? ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? Padre era al único a quien podía manipular, mis hermanos ni siquiera me hablan, es más me odian por ser la única doncella de la familia ¡me tienen envidia! Pero si papá me abandona ¡No me quedara nada y viviré en un hospicio! Un hospicio… yo en un hospicio… una Court en un lugar de baja categoría/_pensaba con desagrado Lucille, mientras lentamente iba asimilando la nueva situación a la que estaría expuesta, de tal manera que su cerebro, no pudo resistir los cambios que le esperaban, pues empezó a imaginar miles de terribles situaciones que se podrían dar solo por irse a vivir a un vulgar hospicio, de tal manera que ante tanta presión su mente colapso, quedando por completo ida, con los ojos ausentes y sin brillo.

Luego de aquello, Lucille fue dada por desahuciada así como causa perdida tras diagnosticársele un fuerte shock traumático, que honestamente nadie se molesto por averiguar a qué se debía, después de todo ya no era útil ni servía para su único propósito así que sin mas fue enviada al más barato hospicio que se le puedo encontrar, ya que su padre así lo solicito, dado el hecho de que no pagaría una fortuna en alguien que no valía la pena.

En dicho lugar solo encontraría su más que merecido castigo pues en tal "hospicio" acabaría recibiendo el trato más humillante e indigno que un ser humano podría recibir ya que pasaría a ser una vulgar prostituta, es decir una pobre puta, vendida por los encargados del lugar a todo aquel que deseara satisfacción sin compromisos y lo mejor de todo es que no podía quejarse en absoluto, puesto que a nadie le importaba su destino ni siquiera a su propia familia que termino por abandonarla en su totalidad hasta el último día de su vida, -excepto por una única ocasión en que recibiría noticias aun peores pero para ello todavía faltaba ya que su tormento comenzaba recién-, pero para tal final aun faltaría tiempo, ya que debía pagar todo el daño que en esta vida había ocasionado especialmente a Yuri y Ryo.

Así que sin preocuparse más por Lucille Court /al menos de momento/ regresemos a la casa Motou en donde horas atrás Ann y Amir habían llegado por lo que veamos lo que ahí aconteció…

-¡Bienvenida, Ann a la casa Motou! Pediré que arreglen una habitación para ti-dijo Amir mientras le daba paso a Ann Court al interior de la casa.

-¡Gracias, Amir; eres muy amable! Pero no tienes que tomarte tantas molestias por mí; ya conozco la casa y puedo bien quedarme en la habitación de siempre, además en estos momentos me interesa más saber de Yuri, honestamente debe de estar muy triste e incluso puede estar creyendo que todo lo que ha pasado es por su culpa, así que será mejor que vea como esta para luego ir a descansar, por lo que si me disculpas eso es lo que hare-dijo con tranquilidad Ann, mientras se despedía con un gesto del otro hombre y al ir hacia las escaleras…

-¡Buenas noches, joven Le Blanc!-saludo brevemente Ann, al toparse con el peliblanco primo de su yerno, continuando con su camino de manera tranquila.

-¡Buenas noches, Ann! Amir ¿Podríamos hablar un poco?-dijo Gilbert, saludando a la suegra de su primo con un ligero asentir al mismo tiempo que veía hacia Amir un tanto preocupado.

Preocupación que no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes y por lo tanto…

-¿Sucede algo malo, Gilbert? ¿Acaso les ha pasado algo a Yuri o Ryo?-cuestiono Amir con angustia.

-¡No, por supuesto que no! "Ellas, están bien" Sadira las ha estado cuidando desde que regresaron del hospital y ahora descansan, están un tanto nerviosas pero se les pasara poco a poco; es otra cosa la que deseo hablar contigo, Amir-respondió Gilbert con calma pero sin quitar ese tono preocupado que se traslucía en su voz.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Gil? Si nada ha sucedido con las niñas y todo está "bien" ¿Acaso hay otro problema? Puedes contármelo, después de todo lo que ha sucedido no creo que nada pueda sorprenderme, no luego de esta noche-dijo Amir de manera tranquila pero también cansado ya que con todo lo sucedido ya nada podía extrañarle o al menos eso pensaba y lo único que deseaba era tirarse en su cama a dormir para no despertarse en varios días, aunque no podía hacer sus deberes a un lado, empezando por Gilbert y su actitud que comenzaba a preocuparle.

-¡Hace menos de 1 hora, me han avisado de la muerte de mi padre y por ello, necesito que…!-soltó de forma brusca impersonal, el peliblanco.

-¡Lo lamento tanto, Gil, mi sincero pésame! ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Algún trámite? ¿Hay que trasladarlo? Lo que necesites, cuenta conmigo-dijo Amir consternado, así como sorprendido pues aquello era lo último que se esperaba, escuchar.

-¡Tranquilo, Amir; no es para tanto! Honestamente su muerte es lo que menos me importa en estos instantes; sabes bien que nuestra relación no era la más normal ni la mejor y menos aun era de padre e hijo devotos e intenso amor filial, sino todo lo contrario. Así que no te angusties por quien no vale la pena hacerlo, solo te informo lo sucedido por otro motivo: ya que si bien no necesito ayuda para el funeral ni con nada de ello; tengo otro tipo de favor que pedirte-dijo Gilbert con calma mientras tomaba asiento frente a Amir, quien cada vez estaba más confundido por el comportamiento del peliblanco.

-¿Qué necesitas de mí?-cuestiono Amir intrigado, pues honestamente no comprendía que podía necesitar Gilbert de él, sino era nada relacionado a los funerales de su padre.

-Tú, sabes que soy el único varón de mi familia y por lo tanto el heredero universal de la fortuna Le Blanc, aun cuando también soy el segundo hijo en línea sanguínea aunque eso es lo menos importante en estos momentos, ya que honestamente lo de la herencia no podía importarte menos pero el hecho es que mis hermanos y hermana no pueden heredar por ser donceles, los primeros y una doncella, la ultima; dado el hecho de que la BID así lo estipula: "ningún doncel _/sobreviviente/ _ni ninguna doncella, salvo la dote nupcial, pueden tener herencia alguna, salvo que fuesen los únicos herederos, no existiendo varón alguno que pueda heredar en cuyo caso dicha herencia pasara a ser propiedad de su respectivo marido" lo cual es lo más absurdo que he escuchado pero ya encontrare la manera de darles aunque sea una parte sin que termine en manos de sus muy despreciables maridos en especial con Isabel y Albert, que ya están casados en estos instantes; pero con el más joven de mis hermanos ¡No es el caso! Él sigue soltero y sin ninguna clase de compromiso oficial, especialmente si consideramos que Ingelbert* ya tiene 16 años y por lo tanto esta en edad de estarlo y considerando que tú, necesitas tomar un esposo o esposa nuevo y mi hermanito tiene que casarse lo antes posible pues…-dijo el peliblanco como si nada dejando intencionadamente la idea en el aire para que su primo pudiese asimilar lo que estaba pidiéndole.

-¿Estas pidiéndome que me case con tu hermano? ¿Seguro de eso? Puede que no tenga un compromiso oficial aun pero eso no significa que no tenga alguna propuesta o algún candidato elegido por tu padre _/pues con 16 años, dudo que no las haya tenido en su vida y mas con lo interesado que era el padre en vida/_ ¿Acaso me equivoco?-dijo Amir extrañado.

-No te equivocas, ciertamente él le "asigno" un candidato a Ingel, pero cometió un error fatal en sus planes, no lo puso por escrito en ningún contrato o documento similar y sin ello…. Pues digamos que ¡Bien yo puedo "unirlo" con el mismísimo lord Voldemort y nadie podrá decir nada! Dado las ridículas ideas que rigen a los donceles, soy el único que decide con quien prometerlo al ser la cabeza de la familia Le Blanc; así que lo único que necesito es tu aceptación, realizar el contrato, luego la boda y ta da ¡Mi hermano estará a salvo y libre de sus garras!-dijo Gilbert decidido aunque con cierto tono nervioso.

-¿A salvo? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? Eres la cabeza de la familia y por lo tanto el único que puede decidir sobre su matrimonio, en especial si no existe ningún contrato previo y por lo mismo ni la Brigada puede meterse, puesto que no es algo que les competa; además obligar a tu hermano a un matrimonio sin amor no se me hace justo y a la larga eso podría a ambos hacernos infelices y créeme ya he tenido suficiente con Lucille como para volver a lo mismo; aparte no nos conocemos aun, así que él se sentirá más que obligado a esta unión, aun cuando tus intenciones sean buenas, al final no servirán de nada-dijo Amir con calma.

-Nuestro padre "prometió" que Ingelbert sería el segundo consorte de un …. Mmmm del esposo de Albert y de tan solo nombrarlo me crispa así que mejor no hacerlo pero aun cuando me es muy desagradable ese tipo y no solo por su retrograda manera de ser también es un ¡Infeliz abusador y violador! Creyéndose con derechos sobre mi hermano, el cual se calla como tantos otros donceles en su situación; después de todo son pocos los varones que verdaderamente aman a sus compañeros, tratándoles con amor y respeto pero ese no es el caso con mi hermano, quien no solo sufre en sus manos sino que también es humillado, abusado sexualmente de manera continua, también ha abortado en varias ocasiones por tantos golpes y maltratos que recibe del que se supone debería cuidarlo; además estoy convencido de que nuestro "queridísimo" padre también contribuía de esos abusos, llegando incluso abusarlo sexualmente con el completo y total conocimiento de su "esposo", aunque esto último sea solo conjeturas por el silencio de Albert, viéndome imposibilitado a ayudarlo mientras mi hermano no diga nada pero a Ingelbert si lo puedo salvar de tener que vivir una situación similar pero conozco muy bien a ese desagraciado y hará hasta lo imposible para poner sus asquerosas manos en mi hermanito pero al estar comprometido contigo no lo hará, ya que es demasiado cobarde para enfrentarme abiertamente y mucho menos para enfrentarte a ti o a Salomón-dijo Gilbert con decisión.

-Lo que dices es grave por lo que ahora entiendo tu preocupación por el destino de tu hermano y si bien no puedo aceptar de buenas a primeras el compromiso /_y menos con la aun fresca situación con Lucille/ _puedo intentarlo, es decir, imagino que a tu hermano le llevaras a la presentación ¿Cierto?-Gilbert asintió- entonces durante la misma podremos hablar y tal vez entonces podremos anunciar tus intenciones, después de todo si lo veo por el lado practico tu propuesta es la mejor solución puesto que necesito una nueva o nuevo, esposa o esposo pero si no lo acepto en estos momentos es porque no es justo con tu hermano el imponerle un matrimonio con alguien que desconoce y que puede no agradarle, así que primero lo primero ¡Conocernos! Y si veo un poquito de interés por su parte, entonces nos comprometeremos pero si no fuera así entonces ¡Te ayudare a encontrarle un partido adecuado e influyente que pueda hacerle frente a tu cuñado!-dijo Amir decidido.

_/Ay, Amir si tan solo supieras que mi hermanito está más que dispuesto a este compromiso pues si mis sospechas son ciertas desde el día que vio una foto tuya con Yuri y Ryo; tú con las niñas en las piernas y sonriendo felices a la cámara, desde entonces suspira por ti, mas no te lo diré pues sería presionarte aunque será interesante cuando lo descubras/_pensaba Gilbert mientras una pequeña sonrisa se alcanzaba a percibir en sus comisuras.

-De acuerdo Amir, así lo haremos; por lo que hay que prepararse para la presentación, así que es mejor que me marche junto con Sadira y Ryo; debes de estar cansado y ya te he retenido por mucho tiempo-dijo el peliblanco ante la cara de extrañeza de su compañero.

_/¿Qué estarás tramando, Gil? Ese silencio fue extraño y repentinamente quiere marcharse ¡Algo planea! Aunque no creo que sea nada malo pero debo estar pendiente pues algo me dice que me ha puesto un 4 pero ¿Cómo? No tengo ni idea/_pensaba Amir con extrañeza a la vez que se levantaba para irse junto con el peliblanco.

Luego de ello ambos hombres se fueron por su lado para así poder prepararse para la presentación de sus niñas y mientras ello ocurría en la casa de los Motou's en una aristocrática oficina un muy ocupado Lord Voldemort realizaba una última revisión para tal presentación, leyendo las fichas de las doncellas y donceles que serian presentados esa noche.

**Doncellas:**

Nombre: **Sunny Ángel Island Kido **

Edad: 6 años

Nacimiento: Septiembre 2

Signo zodiacal: Virgo

Elemento: Tierra

Regente: Mercurio

Metal: Mercurio

Color: Verde oscuro

Perfume: Acacia y Jacinto

Piedras preciosas: Topacio

Animales/Plantas: Cigarra, escarabajo, serpiente. Trigo, margarita.

Padre: dato desconocido (nota: fue adoptada a los 5 años por Mitsumasa Kido junto a su hermano mayor, Ikki, de 8 años en ese entonces)

Madre: Zafir Island, fallecida actualmente.

Hermano: Ikki Island, varón, 9 años.

Padrino: Mitsumasa Kido

Marca distintiva: Familiar, procedente de la familia materna

Características físicas: 1.12 m de altura, piel extremamente blanca, ojos azul eléctrico, labios rosas pálido, rostro angelical, cabellos lacios de tono verde esmeralda con reflejos verde claro, complexión delgada, excelente salud física.

Personalidad: tímida en exceso casi cayendo en lo anti social, apegada a su hermano mayor, frágil como cristal, muy dulce y tierna, de buenos modales.

Nombre: **Ryo Sunshine Le Blanc Motou**

Edad: 6 años

Nacimiento: mayo 28

Signo zodiacal: Géminis

Elemento: Aire

Regente: Mercurio

Metal: Mercurio

Color: Gris y amarillo

Perfume: Jacinto

Piedras preciosas: Ágata y ópalo

Animales/Plantas: Gallo, esfinge

Padre: Gilbert Le Blanc

Madre: Sadira Motou Le Blanc

Marca distintiva: Familiar, procedente de la familia materna

Padrino: Salomón y Amir Motou

Características físicas: 1.15 m de altura, piel blanca, ojos violetas, labios rosas fuerte, rostro dulce y fino, cabellos rizados de color blanco con reflejos azules, complexión delgada, buena salud física.

Personalidad: dulce y cariñosa, muy obediente aunque con ligera tendencia a la rebeldía, sobre protectora con su familia en especial su prima, Yuri, excelentes modales.

Nombre: **Yuri Hikari Motou Court**

Edad: 6 años

Nacimiento: mayo 28

Signo zodiacal: Géminis

Elemento: Aire

Regente: Mercurio

Metal: Mercurio

Color: Gris y amarillo

Perfume: Jacinto

Piedras preciosas: Ágata y ópalo

Animales/Plantas: Gallo, esfinge

Padre: Amir Motou

Madre: Lucille Court

Abuelos: Salomón Motou, Jean Phillipe y Ann Court

Padrinos: Gilbert Le Blanc y Sadira Motou

Marca distintiva: Familiar, procedente de la familia paterna y materna

Características físicas: 1.12 m de altura, piel canela clara, ojos violetas, labios rojo pálido, rostro fino aunque levemente marcado con rasgos más fuertes como la barbilla, cabellos alborotados tricolores: rubio, rojo y negro, este último con brillos en violeta (al parecer este tono de cabello es peculiaridad de la familia Motou) complexión delgada, buena salud física.

Personalidad: sumisa en extremo, tendiente al miedo casi rayando en fobias extremas, cariñosa y tranquila, muy callada, desconfía de los desconocidos, apegada a su familia en especial su prima, Ryo, su padre, Amir y su tía, Sadira.

Nombre: **Helena Lily Potter Evans**

Edad: 6 años

Nacimiento: julio 31

Signo zodiacal: Leo

Elemento: Fuego

Regente: Solo

Metal: Oro

Color: Dorado y amarillo

Perfume: Rosa

Piedras preciosas: Diamantes

Animales/Plantas: Águila, león; eucaliptus, plátano

Padre: James Godric Potter Gryffindor

Madre: Lily Marie Evans Summer, fallecida al momento del nacimiento de su hija.

Abuelos: Leonel Charleus Potter y Gabriella Potter

Padrinos: Sirius Orión Black y Remus John Lupin

Marca distintiva: Familiar, procedente de la familia materna (Nota: Gabriella** Potter, ultima descendiente directa de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts)

Características físicas: 1.13 m de altura, piel morena clara, ojos verdes esmeraldas, labios rojos sangre intenso, rostro delicado, fino y cincelado, cabellos rebeldes y alborotados negro oscuro intenso, complexión delgada, excelente salud física salvo por la ligera miopía que presenta al parecer herencia paterna.

Personalidad: alegre, vivaz, y bromista, con marcada tendencia a rebelarse, no muy obediente de las reglas, escurridiza, sagaz, hiperactiva, amistosa en extremo, fuerte sentido de justicia, confía en conocidos y desconocidos por igual, cariñosa con su familia, apegada a su papá y padrinos especialmente aunque no deja de lado a los abuelos, excelentes modales aunque muchas veces bruscos y francos.

_/¡Vaya, vaya eso sí que es interesante! Así que ese chico tiene una hija y es viudo desde hace 6 años, además de que resulta ser descendiente de Gryffindor, creo que es no solo interesante sino que es una buena presa por conseguir/ _pensaba lord Voldemort tras leer la ficha de Helena y ver que James Potter era su padre, después de todo con el breve encuentro que habían tenido ya le había parecido interesante ahora con lo que sabía era una presa mucho mas irresistible por atrapar.

Nombre: **Suky Etoile Shindou**

Edad: 6 años

Nacimiento: abril 16

Signo zodiacal: Aries

Elemento: Fuego

Regente: Marte

Metal: Hierro

Color: Rojizo

Perfume: Sándalo

Piedras preciosas: Diamante y amatista

Animales/Plantas: Cierva, medusa, fénix.

Padre: Seimei Shindou

Madre Sakura Shindou

Hermana: Maiko, 2 años menor, doncella también.

Padrino: Ryuichi Sakuma

Marca distintiva: Familiar***, procedente de la familia materna y paterna

Características físicas: 1.11 m de altura, piel morena acanelada, ojos violetas brillantes, labios rojos fuerte, rostro delicado y fino, cabellos lacios de color rosado claro con algunos tonos más fuertes intercalados, complexión delgada, condición física delicada y algo enfermiza con tendencia a fuertes padecimientos respiratorios, supervisión médica constante.

Personalidad: alegre, risueña, amistosa, cariñosa con su familia y conocidos; desconfianza hacia los médicos, da muestras de ser bipolar pues va de ser tímida e hipoactiva en extremo a ser hiperactiva y vivaracha de manera continua, mostrando cambios bruscos y marcadas.

_Donceles:_

Nombre: _Suguru Fujisaki_

Edad: 7 años

Nacimiento: julio 6

Signo zodiacal: Cáncer

Elemento: Agua

Regente: Luna

Metal: Plata

Color: Blanco y gris plateado

Perfume: Lino

Piedras preciosas: Perlas y plata

Animales/Plantas: Cisne, armiño, conejo, jazmín.

Padre: Tsubasa Fujisaki

Padre: Seichiro Tsukiyama (doncel)

Padrino: Dante Seguchi

Marca distintiva: familiar, procedente de la familia paterna, es decir de su padre doncel.

Características físicas: 1.25 m de altura, ojos verde oscuro, piel blanca levemente tostada, rostro fino pero varonil, labios rojos cereza, cabello cortos color verde oscuro, complexión ligeramente robusta de caderas finas y delicadas, salud buena con una pequeña tendencia a enfermar de trastornos digestivos pero no grave, poco atención médica necesaria.

Personalidad: serio, formal, tímido, por completo obediente, no se relaciona con personas extrañas, sigue las reglas al pie de la letra.

Nombre: _Seiya Kido_

Edad: 6 años

Nacimiento: noviembre 5

Signo zodiacal: Sagitario

Elemento: Fuego

Regente: Júpiter

Metal: Estaño

Color: Purpura, azul intenso y amarillo

Perfume: violeta, laurel, maderas

Piedras preciosas: Topacio, esmeralda, zafiro, turquesa y amatista

Animales/Plantas: Caballo, elefante, tigre

Padre: desconocido (fue adoptado con 5 años por Mitsumasa Kido)

Madre: desconocida

Padrino: Albus Dumbledore, dirigente de la OGD.

Hermana: Seika, hermana mayor por 4 años, doncella; desapareció sin dejar rastro luego de su presentación, continua en investigación, actualmente tendría 10 años de edad.

Marca distintiva: no se puede corroborar de qué lado procede, pues no se conoce a los padres por tal motivo es ÚNICA de este doncel.

Características físicas: 1.16 m de altura, ojos castaños oscuro, piel morena, pelo alborotado corto de color castaño oscuro con reflejos castaño claro, rostro varonil y cincelado de fuerte barbilla, labios rojo fresa, complexión fuerte aunque de caderas finas, condición física excelente.

Personalidad: alegre, emprendedor, hiperactivo, torpe pero decidido, fuerte, aguerrido, no le gustan las injusticias, muestra coraje ante los obstáculos, no se rinde ante nada ni nadie, propenso a desobedecer las reglas establecidas.

Nombre: _Hiroshi Nakano_

Edad: 7 años

Nacimiento: agosto 4

Signo zodiacal: Leo

Elemento: Fuego

Regente: Solo

Metal: Oro

Color: Dorado y amarillo

Perfume: Rosa

Piedras preciosas: Diamantes

Animales/Plantas: Águila, león; eucaliptus, plátano

Padre: Aoi Nakano

Padre: Koichi Nakano (doncel)

Padrino: Ryuichi Sakuma

Hermano: Aoi

Marca distintiva: familiar, perteneciente a la familia paterna por parte de su padre doncel.

Características físicas: 1.30m de altura, ojos azules, piel morena clara, cabello corto, color rojo, rostro fuerte y marcado, labios rojos, complexión robusta de caderas finas y torneadas piernas, condición física buena.

Personalidad: serio, formal, extremosamente protector de la doncella Suky Shindou /a quien conoce prácticamente desde la cuna, teniendo incluso el mismo padrino/ siempre al pendiente de la misma, le cuida más que a su propia vida, le gusta obedecer las reglas aunque no siempre, es altamente inteligente, emprendedor y decidido, no le agrada que lo quieran dominar.

Nombre: _Ronald Weasley_

Edad: 6 años

Nacimiento: marzo 23

Signo zodiacal: Aries

Elemento: Fuego

Regente: Marte

Metal: Hierro

Color: Rojizo

Perfume: Sándalo

Piedras preciosas: Diamante y amatista

Animales/Plantas: Cierva, medusa, fénix.

Padre: Arthur Weasley

Madre: Molly Weasley

Hermanos: William –varón 6 años mayor, tiene en la actualidad 12 años-, Charlie –doncel, 5 años mayor, tiene actualmente 11 años -, Percy –varón, 3 años mayor, tiene en la actualidad 9 años-, Fred –"varón" dos años, actualmente tiene 8 años, gemelo mayor de George-, George- varón, dos años mayor, actualmente tiene 8 años, gemelo de Fred, curiosamente ambos fueron varones a pesar de que en esta familia en particular el patrón era uno a uno es decir, varón- doncel- varón-, Ginebra –doncella, 1 año menor actualmente tiene 5 años.

Padrino: Albus Dumbledore

Marca distintiva: Familiar, perteneciente a la familia Prewett, es decir, materna.

Características físicas: 1.22 m de altura, ojos azules claros, piel blanca con muchas pecas por toda ella en especial en la cara, cabellos alborotado color rojo intenso –parece una llama- rostro común casi femenino, labios rosas cereza, complexión delgada de caderas amplias, condición física buena aunque con algunas deficiencias nutricionales.

Personalidad: cohibido, muy inseguro de sí mismo –posiblemente por el hecho de ser el sexto hijo en su familia- busca constantemente la aprobación de quien le rodea, tiene a la imitación de otras conductas, baja autoestima, poco agraciado, testarudo.

Nombre: _Joseph Wheeler_

Edad: 7 años

Nacimiento: octubre 27

Signo zodiacal: Sagitario

Elemento: Fuego

Regente: Júpiter

Metal: Estaño

Color: Purpura, azul intenso y amarillo

Perfume: violeta, laurel, maderas

Piedras preciosas: Topacio, esmeralda, zafiro, turquesa y amatista

Animales/Plantas: Caballo, elefante, tigre

Padre: Midgard Wheeler

Padre: Joseph Wheeler (doncel)

Hermana: Serenity (doncella, dos años menor, actualmente tiene 5 años)

Padrino: Gozabaru Kaiba

Marca distintiva: familiar, perteneciente a la familia de su padre doncel.

Características físicas: 1.20 m de altura, ojos azules intensos, piel moreno claro, cabellos alborotados de color rubio paja, labios rosas intenso, complexión fuerte de caderas y piernas torneadas, excelente condición física.

Personalidad: alegre, desinhibido, risa fácil y contagiosa, siempre da su ayuda a quien la necesite, sencillo, practico, dulce con su familia pero receloso de los extraños, fuerte carácter con tendencia a buscar pleitos, aguerrido y peleonero, no sigue reglas fácilmente.

Así que una vez que lord Voldemort termino con las fichas…

Continuara….

Notas finales: Se que dije que era un capitulo de RELLENO pero lo cierto es que salió larguito espero les agrade, nos vemos pronto aunque no con este fic sino con alguno de los otros que tengo, es posible que el siguiente sea "un amor destinado" ok, hasta entonces.

* Ingelbert: significa "radiante como un ángel".

** No es error ortográfico, se que en los primeros capítulos aparece como Gabriela en vez de Gabriella pero si observan esta entrecomillado, lo que significa un detallito /que con el transcurso de la historia se irá revelando/ importante junto con el hecho de ser descendiente de Gryffindor como estamos viendo en este capítulo.

*** Esto se refiere a que las marcas solo son conocidas por las familias, no son reveladas hasta el momento del matrimonio de tal manera que no quede duda de quién es hijo o hija es decir, los bebes que se procrean, cuando en una familia hay más de una marca, por combinación se crea una tercera marca que se agrega a los libros familiares manteniéndose siempre el secreto de la marca, para evitar estafadores o estafadoras, etc., ok.

Ideas para el próximo capítulo:

*La presentación de los ángeles, se verá como flashback, daré un nuevo brinco a la historia pues habrán de pasar 5 años mas es decir nuestros ángeles y donceles estarán ya en Hogwarts, veremos más de su educación, las diferencias existentes entre donceles, doncellas y varones, así como la formación e interacción de las parejitas y mucho más, hasta entonces, nos vemos, ok.

Luzy Snape.


End file.
